Far Cry 4: The Fires of Rebellion
by CometEJay00
Summary: The region of Kyrat has fallen into a bloody civil war with the Golden Path and the Royal Army pushing for control of the war torn nation. Within this conflict Ajay will meet enemies and friends as within this conflict not everything is what it seems and secrets will be revealed. Ajay/OC AU M rated for Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Situations.
1. Phase 1

Phase 1: Newcomers

A bus departing from India is heading towards the border of Kyrat with Ajay Ghale in his seat rubbing the front of his mother's urn seeing the lettering imprinted onto the smooth surface. "Well mom, we are going back home," he thought as he looks at the dirt road for a young woman looks at them from behind him looking at him carefully.

She peeks over his shoulder to see the urn. "That's a pretty looking urn you go there," the woman said as Ajay is taken back by her not noticing her.

"Thanks," he said.

"Oh my, forgive me of my rudeness. I'm Mimi Asumi," she said as Ajay turns around to see a pretty 24 year old Korean woman with tan skin and honey colored eyes dressed in purple blouse, green pants which highlights her shapely pear figure as well as black boots and a yellow headband in her shoulder length black hair.

"Hey I'm Ajay Ghale, please to meet you," Ajay said noticing the thick Korean accent from her as she looks at him with interest.

"Interesting that urn you have and the engravings on it," she said.

"Yeah, it's for my mother," he said.

"Ah that's very sweet of you, how is she?" Mimi asked.

"She passed away; died of breast cancer," he said with a somber tone as it put a damper on her mood.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss Ajay," she said sounding sympathy.

"Thanks but it was awhile and now I'm going to put her ashes back where she was born," he said.

"Really, so you came from that place?" she asked.

"Born there but raised by my mother in USA. She never talks about Kyrat and what happened with my father," he said. "So why did you come to Kyrat," he asked.

"I am meeting some people within Kyrat, I have a big task ahead of me but it feels very nervous," Mimi said.

"I'm sure you are going to be just fine," he said.

"Thanks Ajay, I hope you spread your mother's ashes," she said as they reach the border of the nation.

"Me too, good luck with your job as well," Ajay said as she smiles at him for he thinks she has a pretty smile for the bus stops to see the border guards beside the vehicles checking with the driver. "What the hell is happening?" Ajay questioned as an older man is watching outside and also Ajay with Mimi catching that.

"Strange fellow," she thought as the guards got suspicious and opened fire on the driver killing him with the door swinging open in the back with a few people popping out of the bus.

"Well Ajay, better make a run for it. I'll see you inside the nation," Mimi said to dash out as the bullets start hitting the bus with Ajay following suit with Mimi escaping to the hills to overlook the border gates with her calling her friends. "I'm inside the country, I'm connecting with our contacts within the nation," she said on the radio.

"Good Mimi, we'll meet up soon," a man said on the radio with Mimi seeing the royal Mi-8 holding the king for he appears before the back of the bus. Mimi looks through her binocular to see Pagan Min acting fondly towards Ajay.

"Well, this is different. You must be special Ajay for the king to be hugging you," Mimi thought. "Guys, send word that Pagan Min has a guest," she said on the radio.

Meanwhile later in the day, Ajay is sitting at the table waiting for Pagan Min to come back for he starts to hear some noise wanting to investigate.

"What was that screaming?" he wondered as he goes down the stairs to see the lavish environment of the compound. "They really are living it up here huh," he thought seeing Paul's compound is packed with treasures, trinkets and other shiny goodies stringed across the tables and walls.

The screaming increased as he goes down a fleet of stairs to see a lone door. He slowly opens the door and finds the older man Darpan locked to a wall being shocked with Paul trying to get some information out of him.

"Oh shit, this isn't good," Ajay crouches down to walk around the room trying to find a way out of there. He opens a door and suddenly a pistol is in his face for a man and two others with bright yellow bandages on their heads killing off the guards.

"Ajay Ghale, I'm Sabal and I'm with the Golden Path," Sabal said.

"Golden Path and how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Well you are the son of your father but I'll tell you more later," Sabal said.

"What about Darpan should we save him?" he said.

"No, he knows the risk of bringing you back here to us. His death will not be avail," Sabal said as they approach the door for gunfire and explosives rocking the area.

"Mortar fire inboard, they are shelling the area," a rebel shouted outside as they approach the door.

"Ajay, keep running until you see a truck," Sabal said to wield his M1911 to open the door.

"Okay," Ajay said as the three rush out with Ajay following after with gun shots and explosives. "Ajay, you can do this," he thought as he takes a deep breath and runs dodging bullets and fire seeing the truck with a Golden Path member inside it.

"Get it," the rebel said as Ajay hops onto the seat for the car drives off with an elephant smashing through the compound's front gate with bodies fling across the grass.

"Holy Shit," Ajay said as they drive onto the dirt road with Royal soldiers on jeeps and trucks open fire on them escaping.

"Can you shoot?" the rebel asked.

"Just shooting wolfs off my mother's farm," Ajay said as the rebel hands him a Skorpion SMG.

"Fire back at them," the rebel said as Ajay fires out of the window shooting back at the army vehicles. He shot some of the tires seeing the cars flipping on the side of the road.

"This is crazy," Ajay said as his heart is racing like crazy.

"You don't know the half of it," the rebel said as they see a large truck comes in and knocks the car off the cliff sending them falling into the ground. The crash knocks Ajay out of the vehicle with him on the ground feeling very sore but out of sheer will gets back up.

"Ajay, are you okay. Please respond," Sabal voice came through his ringing head as he looks at a radio phone to answer.

"I'm okay but the driver is dead," Ajay said looking shaken by the dead rebel as he grabs the fallen fighter's kukri gripping it tight in his hand.

"Okay, go towards the north there is an old tower as the meeting point," Sabal said.

"Okay, tower got it. Meet you there," Ajay said to turn off the radio for them to trek up the trail with several soldiers armed with AKMs and G3KA4s trying to find Ajay. "Oh great," he thought as he sneaks through some bushes with a soldier nearby.

He picks up a pebble and tosses it at a wall to distract the soldier for he takes a dip into the lake. He dives into the water for the soldiers are patrolling the area.

He surfaces out of the water to carefully go up the path to see a pile of crates for he get behind it seeing a settlement with soldiers in there getting attacked by wolves. Ajay finds a M3 Grease Gun SMG on top of a small box with some mags he can take putting them in his backpack.

"Ajay, you can do this. I got to get to that tower," he thought as he sneaks into the settlement to see five soldiers in the area.

He goes to sneak through the area to get behind a house with a soldier coming around a corner barely missing him. He is inside a small room to go through the house and goes towards the door for it swings open for a soldier appears with Ajay firing his gun to cut through the soldier seeing him drop dead in his own blood splatter.

"Oh god," Ajay feels like he is about to throw up but he tries to contain himself. "Ajay stay focus, no need to panic," he thought to see more soldiers coming at him. He fires back to drop more soldiers as he pumps lead into a soldier's chest with blood scattered across the wall of a house.

"Okay, I better find Sabal and the others," he thought as he goes up with a soldier knocking him in the face with the butt of his AKM. Ajay falls onto the ground dropping his grease gun as the soldier is about to shoot him.

Ajay draws out his curved blade and thrusts it into the trooper's stomach with blood pouring out of his deep wound. He crawls back to his SMG and fires the bullets into his chest killing him on the spot.

"Okay," he said to go out of the village to get a call on the radio.

"Ah Ajay, you didn't like the Crab Rangoon. I can have the chef executed and get a new one," Pagan said sounding amused and not angry.

"How did you get this call?" Ajay asked.

"I control the air wave in more ways than one," Pagan said as Ajay felt dumb asking that question. "Well Ajay, I hope you enjoy the view out there. See you soon," he cuts off the line as he finally finds the tower with only a cliff blocking his way.

"Very weird," he thought as he grabs a grappling hook to tosses it up to latch onto the top with him going up the rocky wall.

"Ajay, are you close?" Sabal asked on the radio.

"Yeah, I see the tower," Ajay said as he climbs up and runs towards the tower with the rebels preparing for a counter attack.

"Brother, get some ammo within the tower. They will come back," Sabal said as Ajay goes into the tower to see an array of weapons to trade in his Grease Gun for an AKM assault rifle and a C96 pistol.

"Okay here we go," Ajay said to cock the rifle as squads of soldiers are coming down the snowy hills on snowmobile with them wielding AKMs, RPDs and Galil ARs.

"Here they come," Sabal aims his SVD sniper rifle to put a bullet into the head of a soldier as both sides fight back. Ajay goes behind a broken wall shooting back firing a burst into the chest of a royal trooper.

A rebel uses the under mounted GP-25 on her AKM and blast a group of troopers apart into red meaty bits as the snow is disturbed. "Avalanche," a rebel shouted as a rush of snow charges towards them.

"Oh shit," Ajay and everyone else got caught up onto the avalanche with Ajay trapped under the snow. He tries digging his way out of the snow to see Sabal looking down on him.

"You seem hard to kill brother," Sabal said.

"Is that a good thing?" Ajay asked halfheartedly as Sabal helps him out of the snow.

"It'll be useful when we fight the enemy," Sabal said as they find a jeep to head onto the road.

"Sabal, I'm thankful for what you did but I'm only here to bring my mother's ashes not be part of a war," Ajay said.

"Well where do you need to go to drop her ashes?" he asked.

"In a place called Lakshmana," Ajay said.

"I never heard of it but I bet it's within the northern area of the country. We can help each other out," Sabal said.

"Sabal, I'm not a soldier," he said as Sabal disagrees with him.

"Far from it, it's in your blood. You know your father?" Sabal asked.

"No, my mother never talked about him. I can barely remember what he looks like," Ajay said.

"Well my friend, your father is named Mohan Ghale and he is one who made the Golden Path possible," Sabal said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, you have your father's fighting spirit. Having you within our ranks alone will boost morale in our fighters. If you help us, we help you. What do you say," Sabal said.

Ajay looks at his mother's vase taking it out of his backpack. "Well mom, guess we are staying," he said.

"Good, we are getting close to our main base," Sabal said as they see a big village on top of a hill for they stop at the entrance with Sabal, Ajay and other the rebel fighters looking over the village. "Well Ajay welcome to Banapur, home to the Golden Path," Sabal said to show Ajay the village with people and Golden Path freedom fighters living with each other.

"Looks quite serene," Ajay said for the village looked very peaceful for a woman and a girl go up the stair to meet with Sabal.

"Sabal, where is Darpan?" the woman asked.

"He was taken in and killed by the Royal army but he has delivered us Ajay Ghale, the son of the Mohan," Sabal said as Amita looks annoyed by this.

"Really, Darpan for an American. Give me a break," Amita said.

"She seems pleasant," Ajay said dryly.

"She can be a bit rough but she'll calm down," Sabal said.

"How did you know to find me?" Ajay asked.

"We had a little birdie to help us with that. The bird lives in the safe house; you can meet the person. Welcome to the revolution, my friend," Sabal said patting him on the shoulder.

Ajay departs from Sabal to go to the one in the far right of the big village to open the door to be greeted by a big hug.

"Did you miss me Ajay?" Mimi appears with a big grin on her face.

"Mimi, so this is your big job huh?" Ajay said.

"Yep, I was send here from South Korea to help the Rebellion keep on track," Mimi said.

"So are you a spy or something?" he asked feeling surprised by that.

"Yeah, I'm from the NIS. It's the South Korean equal to the America's CIA," she said.

"Interesting, thanks for the save," he said.

"Hey no problem, rest up. We got long way to go before we get you to place away your mother's ashes," Mimi said.

"It's strange," Ajay said as Mimi looks puzzled.

"What's strange?" she asked.

"My mother never told me about Kyrat or my father. Then Pagan Min talks about my mother as if they were close at one point and now I know my father formed the Golden Path. It's as if my mother wanted me to see this stuff happening," Ajay said.

"In a way maybe, okay tough guy. See you around," Mimi going towards the door to pause for a bit. "I'm glad you're okay really," she said.

"Ditto, good to have a friendly face I know," he said.

"Same here, I'll see you later," Mimi said to go out the door for Ajay lays onto the bed.

"Well mom, what other secrets do you have in store for me here in Kyrat," he thought staring at his mother's urn as his phone is ringing to pick it up.

"Ajay, my boy; is the Golden Path treating you well?" Pagan said on the phone.

"What do you want?" Ajay said not in the mood to hear his voice.

"I want you to be caution around them, the Golden Path are not what they seem based on their history, and I know that first hand. Be careful my boy," Pagan cuts off the line leaving Ajay confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Ajay wondered as he thinks he is lying but at the same time seems genuine. "Mom, what have I got myself into," he thought as he falls asleep from the crazy events that took place.


	2. Phase 2

Phase 2: The First Step

Within a military compound in the Himalayas region as several groups of Royal soldiers protecting the area with Mi-24 Hinds and Mi-8 Hips on the airfield as well as some MIG-29s landing onto the snow covered area.

Two guards are protecting a large gate that leads to the massive military airbase with Yuma coming to the gate. The two soldiers salute the general, "At ease gentlemen. Let me inside."

"Of course madam," they let her inside the base as she looks around seeing her troopers protecting the place. She heads into her office to go onto her laptop to contact Paul.

"Paul, are you there?" Yuma said on the video feed.

"Yep Yuma, looking good there," Paul said sounding very polite.

"Are you going to attack the main base of the Golden Path Banapur?" she asked.

"Yes I'm gathering my assists as we speak and ready to hit the town within a short while," Paul said.

"Good, give me a status update when you take over the town," Yuma said to cut off the line.

Meanwhile within the Banapur village, Ajay is in his room as he is now in this rebellion to free his mother's homeland. "I can't believe my old man formed the Golden Path to fight Pagan," he thought as he looks at the C96 pistol on the end table beside his bed.

Ajay grabs the gun and puts it into his jean pocket to head out into the town. He goes to the market to go get some food as he sees Mimi at the food stand. "Oh morning Ajay, got your beauty sleep?" she asked picking up a sweet melon seeing it looks fresh.

"Yeah I guess," Ajay said giving out a big yawn.

"Well Amita wants us for something. Our first mission," Mimi said as she drops the melon as the pair head for the far left to see Amita and the teenager by the firing range.

"Amita, Sabal doesn't want me to do this?" the girl said trying to use the bow.

"Bhadra, I'm trying to help you protect yourself," Amita said as they spot the duo heading for her.

"What's up Amita; you try to teach Bhadra how to use the bow?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, Kyrat is a harsh land and she needs all the help she can get," Amita said. "I'm sorry about me being a jerk, I'm on edge lately," Amita said.

"It's okay, I had one hell of a day yesterday," Ajay said as Amita laughs at that.

"Indeed," Amita said.

"You had a job for me and Ajay?" Mimi asked.

"Oh yes, I have an old friend who needs help dealing with wolves. Take the spare bows and call me when you get there. I'll mark it on your GPS," Amita said as the duo grab bows and a quiver filled with arrows.

"Alright," Ajay said as Mimi hands him a pistol hoister.

"Here you'll need this to put away your pistol safely," Mimi said checking her Mark 4 revolver.

"Thanks, so you live in South Korea right?" Ajay said wanting to know about Mimi.

"Yup, I live in Seoul now for the past 17 years," she said as they go into a car with Mimi at the wheel going down the dirt road.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"Pretty good, lots of things to do; funny I used to live in a village like Banapur when I was younger," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and my family were part of a close community," she said.

"Where did you leave?" he asked.

"Let's say men like Pagan ruined that," Mimi said as her normally cheerful tone is replace with a somber one as Ajay thinks it's time to not probe further wanting to change the subject.

"I live in California," he said.

"Oh I bet it's very sunny there," she said as her mood has changed.

"Yeah it is. Mom thought it would be a better to live on the countryside," he said.

"So you're a farm boy huh Ajay?" she teased him.

"Kind of, my mother owns a farm from a friend. She sells her crops to the markets," he said.

"That's seemed cool," she said as they stop a house own by an old woman. "Madam, we are told you need us to kill some wolves," Mimi said talking with the old woman in the native tongue.

She speaks with Mimi as Ajay whispers in her ear. "You can speak the Kiranti language?" Ajay asked.

"Yes, not everyone in the nation is bilingual like Sabal or Amita," Mimi said. "She has said we need to clear out the wolves in a den need by and we need to collect pelts from the dead animals," she said as she gets handed a large bag where the pelts can be storage.

"That should be fun," Ajay said dryly for they draw out their bows to stalk towards their prey. They see a pack of wolves in the distance.

"Okay, let's go," Mimi said as they split up as Ajay gets onto a hill and Mimi gets behind a big tree. They take out arrows to prepare to take aim at the wolves.

Ajay lobs an arrow as the arrow tags the wolf in the head falling onto the grass dead. Mimi takes her shot and nailing it in the neck killing it. "Time to get the pelts," Mimi said as she takes a knife to quickly cut the skin off the muscle of the animal.

Ajay cuts his pelts and put them into the bag. "Okay a few more to go," Ajay said as they go towards the den to see more wolves nearby the cave entrance.

"More of them," Mimi said as she launches an arrow at another wolf to kill as five wolves noticed the duo to rush at them. "Oh shit," Mimi pulls out her revolver to put a headshot as a wolf flops onto the grass.

Ajay gets tackles by a large wolf dropping his pistol as he kicks the animal in the face and shoves his blade into his face with blood oozes out of his wound. Ajay rolls from two wolves to grab his pistol blasting the animals away.

Mimi aims the Mark 4 and shoots a barrel by the entrance for the explosion seals up the cave. "Mission complete, let's tell the old lady. We got her pelts and we blow up the cave," she said.

"Yeah," Ajay said as they go back to the old woman's house with Amita and Bhadra there. "Hey, what's up, Bhadra?" he asked as the quiet girl looks up to him in a shy expression.

"Hey," she said meekly.

"We manage to collect some pelts," Ajay said.

"Good, we will need these. She has enough Thangka," she said.

"What is a Thangka?" he asked as Amita point towards four of them on the side of the house.

"These paintings, they show the different deities in Kyrat's religion especially the Banashur the one Sabal claims 'made the world'. He plans on making Bhadra the new Tarun Matara who is the bride of Banashur," she said.

"That is a lot of pressure for a teenage girl," Mimi said.

"I know but Sabal insists it helps the people. Speaking of Sabal, he needs you for something," Amita said.

"Bye," Bhadra said meekly as she and Amita go into the house. The duo goes back into the car and goes back to the main base.

They got back shortly with them going into a building to see Sabal getting reports on the radio. "Ajay, Mimi perfect timing; I need you both to go to a radio tower and hijack the signal. We are getting sick of Pagan's bullshit," he said.

"We can do that," Ajay said.

"Good, it's to the north. I'll mark it on your GPS," Sabal said as the duo head back out onto the road.

They drive down the road as Ajay gets a call on his radio phone. "Hello, who is this?" he answered.

"Oh it's just me; Uncle Pagan wants to check on his favorite nephew. I saw from my spies that you are accompanied by a pretty Korean girl. She is quite the catch from the photo I was seeing, I bet you both would make cute babies one day," he said making the two blushing in embarrassment.

"Babies," Mimi said meekly as Ajay tries to compose himself.

"Seriously are you going to talk nonsense?" he said in protest.

"Oh no, it reminds me of your mother and I when we were young. It does bring up fond memories, anyway you two can carry on," Pagan cuts off the line.

"That was awkward," Mimi said with her giggling a bit.

"Yeah, he's crazy but too friendly," he said trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Yeah, he seems like that," she said smiling back at him as he likes her grin.

"Since you are an agent, do you have a team?" Ajay asked being more curious about his lady partner.

"Yep, I have two people as backup here. They are hold up somewhere in the mountains to the north. I'll introduce you to them after this mission," she said.

They manage to reach the closet radio tower to see several royal soldiers guarding it. "Looks like we got some company," Ajay said as there about 12 soldiers guarding the area armed with AKMs, G3KA4s and MP-133s along with three snipers on the tower wielding SVD sniper rifles.

"Company is an understatement," Mimi said as they are patrolling the area. "You better grab a rifle; we need more then these peashooters," Mimi said. "Better we split off to get them confused," Mimi said as they depart with Mimi stalking her prey.

She spots a nice looking G3 rifle she can get as she tosses a knife for it impales into his neck for he drops onto the ground. She grabs the rifle and starts shooting down the snipers with the guards on alert.

"What the hell?" the soldier questioned as Ajay fires his pistol to hit the soldier in the neck for he falls onto the grass as he grabs an AKM to shoot at a few troopers killing them on the spot. Mimi goes behind a rock getting shot by the sniper on the tower.

Mimi popped out of cover to get a headshot on the sniper seeing him crash onto the dirt. Ajay rolls away from a grenade as the blast kicks up dirt and grass. He fires a burst into a solder with blood scattering onto the ground.

A solder charges at Ajay with a shotgun as he ducks behind a rock with shotgun blasts hitting the large boulder.

Mimi fires her G3 rifle and it clicks empty. She tosses the weapon aside to pull out her revolver and shoots the solder in the back right in the spine making yield in pain. She follows up with a shot to the head as his blood and brain matter paints the rock.

"You're pretty good at this," Ajay said with his heart racing like crazy.

"I might be 5'2 but I pack one hell of a punch," Mimi said as she puts away her handgun in its hoister on her right hip.

"Well, I better scale up that tower. You can cover me," Ajay said as Mimi pats him on the shoulder.

"Good idea," she said as he hands her the AKM for he starts climbing up the old radio tower for it looks very worn and skeletal.

"Man, this thing looks like it's about to collapse on itself," Ajay said.

"You can say that again," Mimi said as a couple of trucks are coming their way. "Oh shit, we got scraps coming in," she said as the trucks spot Ajay on the side of the tower opening fire on him.

"Oh fuck me up a tree," Ajay goes back inside as he shoots back not hitting his targets.

Mimi goes forth firing burst taking out the gunner in the first trucks. They split their attention as Mimi grabs a grenade off a dead soldier and tosses it at the second truck. The troopers get caught in the blast radius getting killed by the fragments.

Ajay goes up the tower as Mimi is fighting against the soldiers. She shifts behind a building with the machine gun striking the building chipping away the old stone. "Shit, I'm pin down," Mimi said as Ajay is on top of the tower to destroy the broadcast signal and replacing it with the Golden Path's.

"Mimi," Ajay said as he sees a hook to use to go slide down the wire down towards the trucks. Ajay pulls out his pistol with one hand to blast the soldier in the head to land on top of the truck. "Mission complete," he said he radios in Sabal.

"Okay Ajay, I'll let go see my team," Mimi said as they get back to the car.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Within the far north in the mountains," Mimi said for them to drive off towards the caverns.

Meanwhile within a mountain, two foreign mercs are within their base in the mountains to the far north. A man is looking at an old TV seeing Pagan's propaganda as he is checking his radio for Mimi. "Where did that girl go?" the man said with a thick Russian accent.

"Properly petting a honey badger somewhere," a woman said with a distinct Persian accent.

"No doubt with her attitude," he said.

"Honey I'm home," Mimi said jokily.

"Speak of the devil," the woman said as she gives the younger woman a hug. "Good to see you in one piece Mimi," she said.

"Yeah and I pick up Ajay Ghale. The one I was talking about on the radio," Mimi said.

"Well so you're the son of the infamous Mohan Ghale. My name is Nasreen Davar, I'm one of the Mercs who is helping Mimi," Nasreen said as she is a 34 year old Tajik woman who is about 5'4 tall, short black hair, brown eyes and average build.

"She's like a big sister I never had and the man over there is Mikhail. My other partner," Mimi said as he waves to Ajay.

"Hello," he said as Mikhail is a 33 year old Russian man who's about 6'2 tall, brown hair, green eyes and lean yet muscular build.

"He doesn't talk much," Nasreen said.

"Seems like it," Ajay said as he looks around their base with Mikhail reloading a magazine with the cavern set up like a military base. "You got a nice setup here," Ajay said.

"Yeah, though we support Mimi. We can do our own mission to weaken the Royal Army. Just give us a call if you need us for a mission," Nasreen said.

"Thanks," Ajay said as Mimi gives Nasreen a hug.

"Good luck out there," Nasreen said.

"You too Nasreen," Mimi said as the duo depart to head back to the Banapur.

Elsewhere Paul is organizing his troopers by his Fortress with jeeps, BMP-2s and Mi-24 Hinds along with a lot of soldiers.

"Okay my friends. It's time to put an end to the Golden Path. We will go in guns blazing and wipe these rats from our noble nation. Are you ready my friends?" Paul asked over the loudspeaker for his troops are shouting with excitement.

"Crush the Golden Path," a commander said as the soldiers shoot their rifles into the air.

"Good, I like the enthusiasm. Now go forth and crush these rats. Freeing Kyrat from their influence," Paul said as his troops are hammering towards the Golden Path awaiting their destruction.


	3. Phase 3

Phase 3: The Banapur Massacre

Nasreen is looking over a pair of handguns as Mikhail is at the entrance to the cavern to look down to see the roads with trucks and BMPs going down the roads and Hinds flying above heading for the Banapur.

"Nasreen, warn Mimi of this," Mikhail said as she takes the radio going to call Mimi with the duo heading back to the village.

"Mimi, we got a big problem," Nasreen said on the radio.

"Hey Nasreen, you sound very tense," Mimi said.

"Look in the distance," Nasreen said as both see several Hinds flying towards the direction of Banapur.

"Oh shit," Mimi said as Ajay's radio phone is buzzing.

"Ajay, they are everywhere," Sabal said as troopers are setting the houses on fire as he fires a burst from his AKM into the chest of the soldier dropping him onto the stone stairs.

"Ajay, Pagan's soldiers are attacking the village. I need you two to come back. We need all the help we can get," Amita said as shells destroy a building with rubble scattering across the fields and streets. "You got to be kidding," she said taking a MP-34 peppering a group of soldiers with a hail of gunfire.

"Nasreen, can you provide assistance?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, we will hit them from behind while you take care of the village," Nasreen said as she grabs a M79 launcher and K7 SMG.

Mikhail takes an AK-12 assault rifle with 7.62x39mm written on the side of the weapon. "Leave it to us Mimi," Mikhail said.

"Thank you, good luck," Mimi said to cut the radio.

"This is crazy," Ajay said.

"I know. Pagan is trying to wipe out the Golden Path in one fierce strike. The Golden Path can't be destroyed, we still need them against Pagan Min," Mimi said as she drives at full speed heading for the overrun village.

Nasreen and Mikhail are in a car head towards the large convoy consists of several trucks, 4 BMPs and a BTR-80. "That's a big convey," Mikhail said as Nasreen has a trigger on her hand.

"A gift from us to them," Nasreen said as they aim the car at the BTR. They both leap out of the doors as it slams into the vehicle. Nasreen sets off the C4 letting out a large explosion destroying the BTR as they go behind some cover for the vehicles change their attention on them both. "We got their attention now," Nasreen said to pop out of cover to fire at the trucks killing a gunner and the driver through the window.

"Better take out the BMPs," Mikhail said as he tosses a smoke grenade at the armored vehicle. He sneaks through the smoke to stick a C4 explosive on the back of a BMP-2. He backs away from the IFV as he gets behind a rock for he pulls the trigger.

The blast tears through the BMP knocking it out of commission. "BMP has been destroyed," Mikhail said as he reloads his AK-12 to fire into a truck with the bullets cutting through the car killing the driver and the gunner.

A BMP circles around the two firing its main cannon blasting away dirt and grass. Nasreen tosses C4 in the path of a BMP as it rolls over it. She clicks the trigger blowing the thing into oblivion. "Mimi, Ajay are you back at the village yet?" Nasreen asked on the radio as she lobs a grenade out of her M79 destroying a truck.

"Yes, at the entrance," Mimi said as they both see the village is under attack with some buildings being on fire. "Oh fuck no," Mimi said having a sense of dread sweep over her body.

"I second that," Ajay said as they go up to the front of the village with Royal troopers firing at them. He pulls his AKM and fires back cutting into several soldiers as Mimi tosses a grenade taking out a group of troopers.

Mimi breaks out of cover to shoot a bullet into the skull of a trooper to grab his MP-133 shotgun. She pumps lead into the chest of the soldier with the force of the blast knocking him against a wall. Ajay is behind her as they see Golden Path using RPG-7s to destroy the BMP-2s coming up the hill.

"Brother, perfect timing. Take a RPG and help us blast these IFVs back to the scrap heaps," Sabal said.

Ajay grabs a launcher to fire at a BMP blowing it to pieces as he loads another shot. Mimi is going around the village helping the Golden Path militia members fend off the troopers within the village setting the buildings on fire.

"Oh no you bastards," Mimi wielding a MP-34 SMG putting lead down range dropping the royal army troops like flies. She goes behind a crate as a trooper tosses a Molotov cocktail in Mimi's direction. She rolls away from the fire blast as she tosses a throwing knife to impale into his head. "Ajay, how are the BMPs?" she asked on the radio.

"We are clearing them up," Ajay said firing his rocket at the last BMP to only see burning metal ruins on the outskirts of the village.

"Hey Nasreen, how is the backup going?" Mimi asked on the radio.

"We are taking care of them," she said as she pops a soldier in the head with her K7 with the BMP-2 firing its cannon at the duo. The shell explodes next to them to knock them across the grass as they depart to the nearest cover hiding from the BMP's line of sight.

"Shit," Nasreen said as she moves into the next cover to try and get a good tossing angle for the C4. "Mikhail distracts them," she said.

"Of course," he goes out of cover to fire his AK-12 at the BMP draw it away from Nasreen.

"Perfect," Nasreen said as she throws the explosive right near the IFV. She triggers the explosive destroying the BMP. "Oh good," Nasreen said.

Mimi stabs an incoming soldier who was trying to slash her as she shoves him to the side for she gets the radio call. "Nasreen, did you get the rear guard?" she asked.

"Yes, there should be no more ground reinforcement," Nasreen said.

"Thank goodness," Mimi said sounding relieved.

"Look out Hinds coming in," a rebel said to see three Mi-24s coming in to let the soldiers rappel down from the rope. The enemy choppers are circling around the village shooting their guns and rockets.

Ajay fires anther rocket but the Hind hovers above to avoid it. "Shit," Ajay cursed as he loads another one but a bunch of soldiers shoot at him and Sabal.

"Take cover now," Sabal shouted as he guns down a few soldiers for multiple Golden Path members got killed in the heli strikes.

Mimi finds a fallen RPG-7 on the ground to grab it and fire at the Hind knocking it out of the air leaving two left.

"Where is Bhadra?" Amita asked shooting from her MP-34 killing a few grunts.

"She is in the house on the far left of the village," Sabal said.

"Ajay, go get her out of there. It's burning," Amita said as Ajay goes up to the house with it set ablaze. He goes into the window to crouch to avoid the smoke.

"Bhadra, where are you?" he shouted as he goes down the stairs to see the teenager on the floor unconscious. "Come on," he picks on the girl over her shoulder.

Ajay kicks the door down and go out of the house with the Hinds destroyed while the Royal Army was push back. Amita goes to Bhadra to see if she is okay.

"Bhadra, are you okay?" Ajay asked sounding concerned as she gives him a hug.

"Thanks for saving my life," Bhadra said.

"No problem," Ajay said as Amita looks pretty upset by the destruction made of Paul's forces.

"Look what has happened. You brought Ajay here and now Paul has taken a village," she said.

"The people need to see the Tarun Matara to boost their morale in this crisis," Sabal said.

"The girl has been through enough, she has to go to her parents now," Amita said taking her with her.

"Gee and we have word of hostages been taken during the assault," Sabal said.

"You want us to get them back," Ajay said.

"Yes, we can't let them get away with this. Gear up and go to the village they are being held at," Sabal ordered.

"Yeah," Mimi said as they go to the armory to see the pain in the people seeing their lives destroyed by Pagan's Royal Forces. "This is so terrible," she said with sadness in her tone.

"I know, we will make the army pay for what they done," Ajay said as they go into the house to see stacks of weapons on the walls and crates.

"We need to be careful and not alert them. They would kill the hostages," Mimi said. Ajay grabs a silenced M3 Grease Gun as Mimi takes a suppressed scoped Mosin Nagant rifle.

"Let's go Mimi," Ajay said as they take a jeep to head for the site as they are nearby the site where the hostages are taken.

"Okay, I'll stick to the hills and you go take them out, have fun down there," she said.

"Yeah right," Ajay said to sneak down the hill for Mimi goes prone on the grass. Ajay moves silently through the town as Mimi can see two people within the house being held.

"Hey, I spot two of them in a house nearby you," Mimi said on the radio.

"Alright," he said as he hops into a window to see a soldier coming down the stairs. He put a few shots into his chest dropping him onto the floor.

He swiftly goes up the stairs to fire onto another soldier killing him to free the two hostages in the room. "Thank the gods, thank you," the woman said.

"Stay put, I'm going after the others," Ajay said to look out the window to see more troops guarding the houses holding the other people.

"Watch out," Mimi said on the radio to shoot a guy in the head as he spotted Ajay.

"Thanks," Ajay jumping through the window.

"Someone has to cover your cute ass," Mimi said as Ajay looks confused by this.

"What did you say Mimi, there was some static," he said.

"Oh nothing," Mimi said feeling her cheeks warming up when she blurted it out. "Still the view is nice from this scope," Mimi thought.

She aims her rifle and strikes the head of another soldier with Ajay going through another house freeing more hostages. Mimi notices two more soldiers coming into the house as she fires a shot cutting through his head to cycle the bolt to take another shoot putting the trooper down.

Ajay sneaks into the last building to see a guard with his back turn towards him. Ajay turns out his Kukri and stabs the guy in the back to slowly put him behind a crate to hide the body. He goes up the stairs to shoot the soldiers freeing the last of the hostages.

"Sabal, we manage to rescue the hostages," he said on the radio.

"Thank you brother, you did good today," Sabal said to cut off the radio.

"Ajay, we did well today," Mimi said as she goes down the hill to hear her radio.

"Mimi, did you stop the invasion?" Nasreen asked.

"Yeah, we mopped them out," Mimi said.

"Good work, we'll go back to our hideout. Call us again if you need us again," Nasreen said as Ajay and Mimi go back to base.

Elsewhere Yuma is in her office within the massive military base within the Himalayas. Yuma has gotten word of the attack for it has failed. "Paul, are you kidding me with this horseshit," she said sounding quite pissed off.

"Sorry Yuma, we didn't expect them to fight back so viciously. We underestimate their spirit," Paul said.

"I don't want excuses, increase the presence of armored patrols like BTRs and BMPs on the roads in the South," she said.

"Yes madam," Paul said as Yuma looks out the window to see a massive area where vehicles like APCs, Tanks and aircrafts are being maintained.

"Pagan, the boy is holding you back. That attachment will be your downfall," Yuma said having spite in her voice as she goes on her business setting up more plans to weaken the Golden Path rebellion.


	4. Phase 4

Phase 4: Arms Race

A week has passed since the attack on Banapur and the Rebels are badly weakened with Amita and Sabal figuring out how to strike back. Ajay goes to the spring close by the village to take a bath to take with him a fresh pair of clothings he gotten from a shop.

"Man no bathrooms, I bet people have to take a dump in the woods," he said as he goes into the cave to hear some humming.

"What the hell?" he wondered as he takes out his pistol just in case. He creeps his way into the cavern to the pool of water with a waterfall splashing on it to see Mimi taking a bath in the underground spring.

He turns away to preserve her modest but his curiosity got the better of him and he takes a peek at the woman. His eyes glaze over her figure which has a slim waist, full 34C breasts and a curvy lower body which in his mind she looked like an angel. "Wow," is the only thing that came out of his mouth as he thought Mimi looks remarkably beautiful.

Then Ajay noticed something on her back as he is too far away to see what it is. He steps closer to get a better look to see Mimi has terrible scars across her tan colored back that look pretty nasty. "What?" he said in disbelieve as he hits a rock with his foot Mimi notices the noise.

Ajay gets behind a wall as Mimi takes a towel to cover her and bring up her handgun at the entrance."Who is it? I swear to God if you try to steal my panties or bra. I'm shooting your balls off," she said.

"Mimi, it's me Ajay," Ajay said coming out of the entrance as Mimi is relieved to go back into the water.

"Morning Ajay, sorry for pointing a gun at you; some old guy was checking me out before and I think he pitch my butt," Mimi said.

"I can't say I can't blame him," he said slyly taken a liking to Mimi's curvaceous backside.

"Oh Ajay, you were peeking were you?" she asked teasing him as Ajay blush a bit.

"I didn't know you were there," he said in protest.

"Oh you didn't see my back did you?" she said acting quite meekly.

"Yeah, I did. It looks bad," Ajay said as the air of conversion turned a complete 180. "How did that happened?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I don't feel like talking about it yet," she said.

"I see," he said as she back at him with a smile on her face.

"I appreciate your concern, trust me I'll tell you when I'm ready," she said as she takes a deep breath. "Anyway let's not have sour notes ruining a perfectly good morning. Come in with me," she said.

"What with you in the pool?" he said sounding hesitate as Mimi giggles at his disposition.

"Come on, don't be shy. I'm wearing a towel preserve my 'modesty'," she said.

"Alright," he said as Mimi sits comfortably in the pool with Ajay stripping out of his clothings and underwear to put a towel over his lower body.

He takes a dip into the cooling waters as Mimi looks over at the handsome rebel to see she wasn't disappointed. "Man, he is good," she thought thinking his body was quite fit and lean in build, he has deep brown eyes and fine wet dark hair. "I was wondering how you learned how to fight like that?" she asked.

"I was trained in the National Guard for a few years but I never went into live combat before," Ajay said.

"Seriously, you were in the military?" she asked.

"Yeah, after a crazy event that almost got me into jail. I choose military service over jail time," he said.

"So you were bad kid huh?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I gave my mother grief. I joined up with the wrong crowd and I was in a robbery that killed the store owner. I was caught but I bargained my way out. In exchange for information about the shooter, I went into the National Guard to reform myself," Ajay said.

"No one is perfect right," Mimi said.

"Yeah, I'm not a brat anymore," Ajay said as Mimi has her eyes wander around his trim body.

"That seems very obvious," Mimi said with a hint of lust in her pretty voice with her hand.

"You look pretty good yourself," Ajay said flirting right back at her checking out the curves of her body against the towel clinging to her figure.

"Being smooth huh?" she said.

"I try, did it work," he said.

"You're getting there," she said with a smile which he always thought looks cute as they enjoy each other's company in silent for awhile. "Alright, I'm done cleaning up," she said as she gets out of the water to take some underwear out of her bag. "Turn away while I change," she said.

"As you wish," Ajay said as she puts on her purple sports bra and white and purple panties for they feel snug on her body.

"I bet he would like me wearing these," she thought as she puts on a white blouse, yellow pants and her favorite black boots along her favorite yellow headband. "Okay, I'm not naked now," she said as Ajay is free to look at her thinking she looks pretty in her outfit fitting her pear shape well.

"You look great," Ajay said complementing her.

"Thanks, I found these at the shop. They fit me well especially in the rump area, well I see you soon Ajay," she said as Ajay looks her back seeing her swaying her beautifully broad hips.

"They fit well indeed," he said having pleasant thoughts on his favorite agent for Ajay resumes taking his bath. "Man, I need a cold shower," he said sighing.

Soon enough Ajay gets out of the pool to change into his clothes which are a green shirt with a teal colored jacket over it, dark blue pants and brown boots. Ajay is thinking about the scars on her back and seeing the changes of her normal cheerful demeanor. "You are like a good book Mimi, so many details that need to be explored," he thought going back to the village.

Later that morning, Mimi is talking Nasreen over the radio as she sits on top of a hill looking over the beautiful landscape. "How is everything going so far?" Nasreen asked.

"We are taking outposts and freeing up Radio Towers slowly trying to gain ground," Mimi said.

"How about your partner Ajay?" Nasreen asked.

"He and I are doing great, he is quite the character," Mimi said.

"So you're attracted to him huh?" Nasreen asked cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy I can depend in and out of battle also him being good looking is a plus. Also the whole bringing his mother back to her home is pretty sweet gesture," she blurted out as she is feeling her cheeks feeling rosy.

"Good, you need that bond to keep each other alive. Also I have a mission that can help you and the Golden Path," she said.

"What is the mission?" Mimi asked.

"There is a large weapons depot that I found under a mountain. Its south of Banapur, you should tell the leaders about it," Nasreen said

"We can take control of the depot and get more weapons for the rebels," Mimi said.

"That's the idea, good luck with that. Me and Mikhail have a mission on our own," she said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We are heading for the Himalayas to recon a helicopter base and see what they have out there," Nasreen said.

"Thanks we'll check it out," Mimi said.

"Good luck," Nasreen said to cut off the radio.

Mimi heads back to the outpost controlled by the Golden Path to see Ajay on a tower wielding a SVD over watching the area ahead. "Ajay, let's go. I have a mission to tell to Amita and Sabal," Mimi said.

"What is it?" he asked as she has a grin like she is holding a secret.

"You'll see," she said beaming at him as they go into the house to see the two arguing over something as usual. "Amita, Sabal I had gather some Intel you will find interesting," he said.

"What Intel do you have for us?" Sabal asked.

"We found weapons depot to the south which is within a cavern. We can take these and arm the Rebellion further," Mimi said.

"At least someone has a good idea. You'll take some fighters with you to secure the depot," Amita said.

"How did you get that information?" Sabal wondered to Mimi.

"A little bird told me before it got molested by an eagle," Mimi said with her quirky sense of humor for she has a big grin on her face.

"Alright, get going then," Sabal said as Mimi and Ajay go to the armory in the outpost. Ajay grabs a RPK LMG mounted with a bipod and Marksmen Scope while Mimi takes PPSh-41 SMG modified with 71 drum mags and a Reflex Sight.

They meet with the other rebels who are geared up with AKMs, PPSh-41s, MTs-255s, and SVDs. "Come on, let's head for your weapons depot," the rebel said as Ajay and Mimi get in the back of the truck as the five trucks ride down the road.

"After some of our outposts we recently captured got taken back. We need more arms than before," the rebel said with 6 rebels in each truck.

They go up the road as Ajay checks his LMG to charge the gun. They manage to reach the entrance of the weapons depot with soldiers guarding it. "What the hell, rebels," a soldier said as a rebel snipes the trooper in the head.

"Secure the entrance," a rebel sergeant shouted as they get behind the trucks for cover with the royal soldiers fire back.

"Eat this," Mimi tosses a grenade as the blast takes out several personal with Ajay putting a burst of bullets into the chest of a guard. Ajay pushes front firing rapid shots taking down a few soldiers with a couple of enemy troopers.

Mimi sprays quick bursts taking down her targets as the rebels pushes the enemy back as two Heavy Gunners armed with Ameli LMGs shoot lightning fast fire cutting down several rebels. The two walking tanks walk towards Ajay and Mimi.

"Tough bastards," Ajay said as he fires his RPK to strike the armor but the gunner only shakes the shots off. A soldier uses his under mounted GP-25 to blast a truck to pieces killing more rebels with blood and body parts scattering across the grass and dirt.

"Tough indeed," Mimi said as she sees a M79 grenade launcher in one of the truck. "Cover me Ajay," she said as Ajay deploys the bipod to shoot at the Gunners to draw their attention.

Mimi crouches towards the launcher as Ajay ducks dropping his weapon for his position gets peppered by bullets. She grabs it to lob a high explosive in the middle of the two Gunners to blown them into bloody pieces.

"Okay, we got to secure the ammo depot," Mimi said as the duo and the rest of the rebels go into the cave to see a metal door. The rebel has taken a key off a dead soldier to unlock the door to hit the jackpot seeing stocks of ammo, weapons and explosives.

"We hit the jackpot," a rebel said as they call in multiple cargo trucks so they can spread around the arms to the Golden Path hideouts.

"Hey Nasreen, thanks for the Intel," Mimi said.

"No problem, we are going on our own mission," Nasreen said as they are at the mouth of the Himalayas to scale up a cliff with both Nasreen and Mikhail in their snow gear.

"They managed?" Mikhail asked as they reach the top of the cliff.

"Yes, they did good but now it's our turn now," Nasreen said as she takes out her FAMAS G2 Bullpup rifle replacing the carrying handle with a Marksmen Scope and a suppressor.

Mikhail is wielding the silenced G28 DMR and a M12 Automatic Shotgun as they go through the snow covered grounds. They see several Royal Guards patrolling the area armed with G36KV and AEK-973 assault rifles.

"We need to take them out to go further," Nasreen said as they wait until to get closer for Mikhail switches to his shotgun.

They mow them down easily to hide them within the snow as they continue forward to see the group of Mi-8s and Mi-24s flying above the mountains. They get on a mountain to oversee the large helicopter base as helicopters picking up supplies to go back to Kyrat.

"Wow, this place is very big. Multiple helicopters are on the airfield," Mikhail said as several T-72 Main Battle Tanks or MBTs are patrolling the area.

"Indeed, it's too big for us to assault ourselves," she said as she sees sniper towers, mortar emplacements and mobile artillery like 2S1 Self Propelled Artillery or S.P.A.

"Maybe the Golden Path can help with this one," Mikhail said.

"No, this is too big for them. They are not strong enough to take it out. We need to scan the area," she said as a sniper noticed something in the distance.

"Everyone we got unknown hostiles in the area," a sniper said on the radio as he shoots at them.

"Oh crap," Nasreen said as they take cover for one of the tanks begins to seek them out. "Okay, time we get out of here," she said as they slide down the hill for the T-72 spots them.

The tank fires its shell to fly above them and hit the hill they just slide off. "We got to get back to the vintage point to climb back down," Mikhail said as they go into a pile of snow to hide from the tank.

"Search the area and find them," the tank is looking around as it was out of sight for them to make a run for the vintage point. A group of soldiers were on snowmobiles to come down hills to fire at them. Nasreen takes aim firing bullets into their chest.

Mikhail takes precise shots in the heads of the soldiers seeing them slip off their vehicles. They can hear the tank is coming back at them firing its machine gun and cannon.

"Jump," Nasreen said as they both draw out their grappling hooks to leap off the cliff as they toss their hooks onto the rocks above latching onto them. The tank crawls up and finds nothing but only dead bodies. "Have you found anything?" the base commander asked the tank crew on the radio.

"No, but there are dead soldiers here," the tank commander said.

"Return back to base," he said as the T-72 goes back to base.

"We better come up with a way for the Golden Path to attack this base. It can cripple Pagan's forces," Nasreen said.

"I agree," Mikhail said as they begin to climb down the cliff ready to head back.


	5. Phase 5

Phase 5: Family Ties

Two days has passed with Ajay going into the forest to gather some meat for the local village. He is wielding a Recurve Bow and fires an arrow into the head of a wild pig. He uses his kukri to crave out the meat to put them into bag to head back to the village to hand over the bag for the villager takes it.

"Ajay, come back to Banapur. I need you for something," Sabal said on the radio.

"Alright, I'll be there," Ajay said as he goes back into the jeep to go onto the dirt roads and up o the entrance of the town seeing it slowly recovering from the Royal Army assault.

He goes into a building to see Sabal praying to a statue to the goddess Kyra. "You are doing good work brother, your father would be proud of you," he said.

"Did you know my father?" Ajay said very curious about his Father's past.

"Not personally, I was a boy when I was hearing of his exploits against the enemies of Kyrat. Pagan Min was once an ally to your father when he helped him fight against the government in the first Kyrati Civil War. Once it ended. He betrayed him and his allies taking the crown for himself and now we finish his work," he said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes and he had firm beliefs that Pagan wants to destroy. I want you to go to the Chal Jama Monastery to the west. You need to know what your father stood for," Sabal said as Ajay goes his way to see Mimi sitting on a window.

"Done your hunting routes?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got to get in touch with my familial roots; I got to go to the Monastery," he said.

"Let me come with you," Mimi said.

"No problem," Ajay said as they both go into a car to head off.

"What does that mean getting touch with your roots?" she asked.

"He wants me to understand what drives him. Sabal seems to see him in high regard," Ajay said.

"Well he did give the people here a chance to fight back against Pagan. Some people in the world can't even fight back," Mimi said as Ajay noticed her cheerful tone switching to a somber tone.

"Mimi; in your line of work; you seen this before," he said.

"Yes, it can get very bad. People can be so scared they can't fight back, the Golden Path should be thankful they can even fight at all," she said. "Sorry, I'm glooming the mood," she said.

"Its okay, its fine," he said.

"Thanks for putting up with me," she said.

"It's no problem, beside your worth the time," he said as she feel hot in her cheeks.

"Oh thank you," she said sounding happy again as she gives him a hug with Ajay is blushing in turn.

"You're welcome Mimi; remember if you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you," Ajay said with great warm in his voice.

"I'll remember that," she said as they reach the large temple to see believers and monks gathering there to worship the goddess. "Well time to get our pray on I guess," she said.

"What does your family practice, Buddhism?" Ajay asked.

"No, my family has adopted the Christian faith," she said as they walk up the steps towards the temple.

"Do you believe in a higher power?" Ajay asked.

"The things that happened to me in my life, I'm willing to believe in anything," Mimi said as they go to a doors of the temple.

They enter into the temple to see monks and people seeking spiritual support for the duo meets with the monk. "Ah Ajay, the Son of Mohan has returned. Sabal tells me great things about you," he said.

"Yeah I guess," Ajay said feeling humble.

"Well come with me and I will share with you our culture," the monk said.

Elsewhere Paul is looking over some troop movements as he gets a call from Yuma. "Hey Yuma how's it doing; my daughter draw a nice picture of you, I'm going to email it to you soon," he said.

"Are you planning on attacking the main temple in the eastern region?" Yuma asked getting straight to the point.

"Of course, we got to keep these savages in check. Destroying their crazy superstitions will help break their will to fight," Paul said.

"I'm counting on you Paul," Yuma said.

"Of course, see you soon Yuma," Paul said as Yuma sits in her chair looking over a photo of Pagan Min and her as a child.

"Brother, I hate what you become ever since that woman came into your life. She ruined you and now I'm running this nation while you sit in your palace only a shell of the man I once admire," she said having deep seated hatred for Ajay's mother. "If you wouldn't kill the boy, I will," she said.

Elsewhere Ajay and Mimi are lead through the temple by the head monk named Gagan who shows him the prized artifacts of Kyrat's past. "Places like this Monastery help preserve Kyrat's culture and Pagan Min wants to destroy it," Gagan said as Ajay lights up some candles with the flames' warm glow casting against the stone walls.

"What about the whole thing about Sabal turning Bhadra into god's bride?" Mimi asked.

"Sabal sees that she is becoming the Tarun Matara. She will be the spiritual pillar for our people and lead us into the future," Gagan said.

"More like back to the dark ages," Mimi said under her breath as they walk around the area for Ajay lights up candles.

"Bhadra is quite the young beauty, I would like one day to bore several children with Bhadra," the monk said as both of them were disturbed by his words.

"You mean when she is older right?" Ajay questioned.

"No like right now, it would an honor to impregnate her," Gagan said as Ajay and Mimi is understandably disgusted by what he said.

"You do know she is a 14 year old girl right?" Ajay said as he feels like taking his C96 and pistol whipping him in the face.

"As the Tarun Matara, she must be wed a man at a young age. Its tradition for us," Gagan said.

"That's pretty gross for my taste," Ajay said as his radio is going off.

"Ajay, I have Intel that Paul's forces will attack the temple," Sabal said on the radio.

"What?" Ajay said.

"Protect the holy place brother, Kyrat needs its culture," Sabal said as Ajay takes out his pistol while Mimi is wielding her revolver.

"Everyone, get back inside, we'll take care of them," he said.

"You are doing your father proud," Gagan said as the duo goes up the stairs to see trunks with mounted machine guns shooting at them as a few soldiers about to plant some bombs onto a statue across the lake.

Some of the Golden Path members are protecting the temple grounds are fighting back as some Soldiers are storming towards the temple. Ajay blasting a few soldiers in the head with his pistol as Mimi pops shots into the chest of the soldiers.

Ajay grabs a SVD and starts sniping soldier across the area to get headshots but the bomb is still in place. "Mimi, can you defuse the bomb?" Ajay asked.

"Leave it to me," Mimi grabs a Galil AR Assault Rifle to rush down the stairs to hide from the fire of technical machine guns. A rebel with a M79 Grenade Launcher and lobs an explosive blowing up a truck.

"BTR coming in from the left," a rebel shouted as a BTR-80 is shooting its main cannon killing several rebels for blood and limbs scatter across the grass. Mimi hides from the sight of the APC as its crew is unloading more soldiers to join the fight killing more rebel fighters.

A rebel is aiming a RPG at the APC but the cannon's fire demolish the rebel apart with her hand landing on Ajay's boot. Ajay rushes to the launcher to fire it at the APC blowing it to kingdom come with Mimi running for the statue to see the bomb latched onto it. "Better put that bomb defusing lessons to good use," she thought as she works on the bomb shortly to disable the explosive device.

Ajay loads in another rocket to destroy a group of jeeps as Mimi goes behind a jeep to see troops blocking a doorway which they are setting up another bomb. He fires another rocket to blast a hole in their defenses as Mimi shoots bursts into the chests of opposing soldiers.

Ajay runs out of rocket to switch back to his sniper rifle and picking off soldiers from a distance. Mimi goes into the cavern area to defuse the bomb as a rebel fires shots from her AKM cutting through the skull of a soldier. Mimi finishes the defusing as a Mi-8 helicopter is coming their way to offer more troops.

Mimi takes a RPG-7 off a crate and shoots the helicopter taking it down. The Golden Path successfully pushes back the army and secures the temple.

"Thank you Ajay, your father would be proud of you," Sabal said on the radio.

"Just doing what I can," Ajay said.

"Relax for awhile you earned it," Sabal said as he cuts off the radio line.

Mimi came back up to the stairs to see her partner to place the RPG launcher onto a crate. "Well, I guess we have a day off huh," she said.

"Yeah," Ajay said.

"We can spend some time looking around the countryside. I'll drive," Mimi said as the duo went into a car to go off looking at sightseeing. "Disturbing is it?" she asked.

"What the whole pedophile thing?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah, Bhadra is going to be married off to some old creep," she said.

"I know right. Why would Sabal keep something like that around," Ajay said.

"Who knows, enough of that? Let's enjoy the sights," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Ajay said as they ride down the dirt road to see the trees brush against the winds and the deer chewing on the grass on side of the road.

"You know without the bullets, tanks and explosions. This can make a nice safari trip," Mimi said.

"Yeah I bet," Ajay said.

Elsewhere within the Midlands to the north is where Pagan Min and his forces have complete control. Yuma is looking through a large labor camp within the mountain to mine for gold and other valuable minerals with soldiers walking through the vast cavern. The slave workers are pouring in ores of gold into mine carts as one of them falls onto the ground.

"On your feet useless piece of trash," Yuma said with venom in her voice as she has a whip in hand. The prisoner shakes in fear as the tall Chinese woman towers over him as she leashes her whip against his back tearing off the skin with blood seeping out his wound.

"Please have mercy Mistress Yuma," the prisoner begged for mercy as Yuma starts whipping him again as the long metal weapon strikes her target to cause lots of blood loss and torn flesh being exposed to the elements.

"Pitiful, you don't deserve to live," Yuma draws out her pistol and shoots him in the head with bits of his brain and bone scattered across the wall. "If you dare slack off, you will be shot," Yuma barked as all the other workers try even harder as her phone is ringing.

"Yuma, the troops didn't manage to blow up the monastery," Paul said.

"Are you serious Paul? Do I have to bring in the Royal Guard to fix your messes?" she said flushing with angry.

"No, I have everything under control. Just some setbacks," he said.

"Yeah right," Yuma said to cut off the line to continue the mining operation.

Elsewhere Ajay and Mimi are sitting on the steps of a local temple where the locals are performing a cremating on a recently deceased family member.

"Hello Ajay, are you there?" Pagan's voice said on the radio.

"What do you want Pagan?" Ajay asked.

"I hear about your heroics at the monastery. There is a reason why I ban religion from this accursed land. Its drives them bloody crazy sacrificing goats to some fake idol that doesn't exist; what's next little girls," Pagan said.

"Your point?" Ajay asked.

"Just be careful. The Golden Path is quite fanatical with their beliefs like they think that little girl is some kind of goddess like your mother," Pagan said as Ajay looks interested by his words.

"Wait what?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, the Golden Path back then treated her like she is a goddess. She didn't like it of course but I wonder how the girl feels about it. Keep seeing throughout Kyrat and see how crazy their beliefs really are. Then you can understand, bye for now," Pagan cuts off the radio.

"That's weird but he's kind of right. The whole child marriage thing is fucked up," Mimi said as Bhadra is right beside them.

"Hey Bhadra, how are you?" Ajay asked.

"I'm doing okay, thanks again for saving me," she said with a little smile.

"No problem," Ajay said.

"Are you okay with being a goddess thing?" Mimi asked bluntly.

"Not really but I wanted to help but Sabal won't let me," she said.

"I don't think being pounded by an old pervert is considered helping," Mimi said remembering the creepy priest who wanted to have sex with Bhadra.

"Nothing I can do about that," Bhadra said as she remembers something. "Oh Ajay, do you know about your house?" she asked.

"Wait my house?" Ajay asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, the house of Mohan and Ishwari. There homestead is to the far east near the king's bridge. Be careful, there are soldiers around that area," Bhadra said.

"Thanks for the info," Ajay said as Bhadra gives him a hug again.

"No problem, see you later," Bhadra said as a priest takes her away.

"That's interesting, we should check this out," Mimi said.

"Yeah, I would like to know more about my parents' past here," Ajay said as the dup goes back to a car and drive towards the east.

They go down the road as they noticed convey of armored vehicles. "Shit hide," Mimi said as they drive behind a bunch of trees. They both duck to hide from sight as several BMP-2s and 3 PT-76 light tanks are driving through the dirt road.

"Okay they are gone," Ajay said as they continue to stop at a side of a mountain for a path leads to his old home. "We are almost there," he said as they find an old two story house high up on the mountain.

"Is this it, looks like a dump," Mimi said seeing how old it has been sitting there. Ajay draws out his C96 as Mimi takes out her Mark 4 to go up to the door to slowly open it to see the inside looks complete trashed.

"Wow, smells like rat piss," he said.

"Hey, with some work; we can fix this place up," she said as she noticed a little red book sitting on a table. "Hey Ajay look at this," she said.

"What is this?" Ajay asked.

"This is a journal of your father," Mimi said reading the name on the front of it.

"Really?" Ajay asked with his interests peaked.

"Yeah, let's take a look," she said as Mimi open the book to see nothing but Kyrati language.

"I can't read that," Ajay said.

"That's okay, I'll read it for you," she said as she looks over the writings in the book. "Basically its talks about his arranged marriage with your mother but they were quite happy back then," she said.

"Then why when I ask about him, she completely shuts the whole subject down," Ajay said.

"Maybe something bad happened between them, it could happen," Mimi said as she continue reading. "It also talks about his days as a royal guard and his failure to protect the king against the rivaling faction of the time called the Nationalists who took over. He was part of a previous rebel group called the Royalists who want to return the Kingship back on the throne," she reads.

"How long did this civil war last?" Ajay asked.

"About 40 years that this civil war lasted with both sides changing names and leaders. It's crazy and what else is shocking. These Nationalists were flooded with foreign fighters and gotten American made weapons," she said reading Ajay's father's notes.

"The US was involved in it?" he asked.

"This conflict took place within the 1980s when the Cold War was still a big thing. Major events were happening during those times like the Iran-Iraq war and Soviet War in Afghanistan. The US and the Soviets were trying to outwit one another and Kyrat is just another playground they can go nuts on. Nationalists were backed by the West and the Royalists were backed by the Soviets," Mimi said.

"This is crazy, anything else?" Ajay asked.

"Nope, it ends," Mimi said as Ajay's radio phone is coming on.

"It's quite the interesting tale is it," Pagan appears on the radio. "Your father is quite the character, one I utterly despite. There are other entries of his journal scattered across Kyrat showing what happened in the past. I want you to keep an eye on them and see for yourself how 'interesting' your father really is. Bye," Pagan cuts off the radio.

"Very interesting; like a puzzle," she said.

"Anyway we should get the others and fix up the place," Ajay said.

"Good idea, I'll call the Golden Path to help us fix this place up," Mimi said.

Later Ajay, Mimi and the others manage to fix it up within a few hours seeing it looks quite clean and neat.

"Okay thanks guys," Mimi said as the rebels went on their way for they go into the building. They see it fixed up and climb up the ladder to see his bedroom.

"Well I'm back home," he said.

"Yeah no place like home," she said.

"You know Mimi when I was in USA I never felt like I belong there," he said as he glides his hand across a drawer.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was cool but it never click with me but I feel good here," Ajay said.

"I understand despite Seoul is a good place to live. I'm still a village girl at heart and that's part of me," Mimi said.

"I'm not going back to the US," Ajay said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm staying here for good," he said.

"What about your friends you had back in the US," she said.

"I usually keep to myself and many of them moved on like I did. Beside I belong here," he said.

"Good to hear that, I wonder do you mind if I stay here with you," she said sounding a little sheepish.

"What?" Ajay asked sounding surprised with a blush on his face.

"Well, since we'll be working together. It will benefit us to be close by to cooperate better if you want," Mimi said feeling her cheeks warm up which Ajay thought Mimi looks cute.

"Sure, I like your company," he said as she has a big grin on her tan face and gives him a big hug.

"Oh thank you Ajay. We will be good roommates," she said as Ajay goes back outside to look over the cliff to see the beautiful view.

"Well I wonder what else this place has in store for me," Ajay said as he ponders about what is going to happening moving forward.


	6. Phase 6

Phase 6: Snowy Peaks

Within a few days, Ajay is now living inside his old family house along with Mimi staying at his new home. Both go back to Nasreen's and Mikhail's cavern base to spend time with them. "You are doing great work. You both are making progress," Nasreen said.

"I agree," Mikhail said as he cooks up some meat and rice.

"All in a day's work better eat some pork and rice," Mimi said as she eats into her bowl of warm goodness.

"So how long have you both been mercs for?" Ajay asked.

"I have been a mercenary since I was about 19 years old. The Tajikistan military wasn't a good enough path for you, so I went on my own after the disaster of the civil war happened," she said.

"What happened?"Ajay asked.

"You haven't earned that yet," Nasreen said calmly.

"She has some ghosts she doesn't want to talk about," Mikhail said.

"We all have some skeletons in our closets," Mimi said as she chews on a piece of pork to wash it down with some green tea. "You know Kyrat back in the day used to be a big maker of tea. The third biggest maker of it besides India and China," she said.

"But Pagan Min has destroyed them and turns them into opium fields. I wonder if we can capture them and restore them back into their former glory," Nasreen said.

"That's a good idea," Ajay said.

"It's a very dangerous drug that is poison for the mind and body, it's for the best for Kyrat's future," Mikhail said.

"I wonder something, you are mercs right? Did you go on tough missions?" Ajay asked.

"Lots of them, I remember I was taking on my mission within Africa to help take out this weapon's dealer called the Jackal," she said.

"I remember that guy from the news years ago," Ajay said.

"Yes, he was dealing the two sides of the civil war in a nation called U.A.E. It was pretty brutal with many deaths and losses but we manage to get the job done and get out of there," Nasreen said.

"I heard there still going at it down there," Ajay said.

"Yes, you are correct but what can I do," Nasreen said as Ajay's radio phone is turned on.

"Ajay, this is Amita. We need you and Mimi to go up the Himalayas to recover some fallen data," Amita said.

"Data?" Ajay asked sounding confused.

"Well I have spy balloons equipped with cameras monitoring the bases in the mountains. Some of them have fallen and you need to retrieve them," she said.

"Okay, I'll get on it," Ajay said.

"Good, there will be a Golden Path member who will meet you at the mouth of the mountain and give you the equipment you need," Amita said as she cuts off the radio.

"Well duty calls," Mimi said.

"Hold on, let me see your sidearms," Mikhail said as they both show him their handguns. "You need something better," he said as he takes them away to replace them with a M1911 for Ajay and a MP-412 Rex for Mimi.

"Much better," Mimi said as Nasreen hands them K7 SMGs attached with Red Dot Sights and fore grips.

"A gift, now get going," she said as Mimi and Ajay goes out of the cavern to head for the location by jeep.

"Mimi how was your missions in the past?" he asked.

"Well I was doing things like saving civilians and government officials from terrorists and criminals, escorting VIPs to their locations and guarding important sites," she said.

"That seems very colorful," Ajay said.

"Most of time it's quite boring, you sit in one spot all time and holding my rifle all day made my arms sore," she said.

"Better than what I did. I was stuck on an army base for a few years just doing target practice on the range," Ajay said.

"Well that target practice is benefiting you now is it," Mimi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah," Ajay said as Mimi wanted to change the subject.

"You said before you were on a farm. What did your mother make on the farm?" she asked sounding curious.

"Grapes and Oranges along with livestock like pigs and cows," he said.

"Oh the typical stuff," she said.

"Yeah, it was her livelihood and she was quite content with it before she die," Ajay said.

"Well at least she died fulfilled," she said.

"You're right, she was happy despite what happened," he said.

"Are you content with the things you have now?" she asked.

"Pretty much, I'm back home, I'm fighting a good cause and I'm with a pretty woman," Ajay said slyly flirting with her.

"Oh which pretty woman are you talking about Amita?" she said in a playful tone.

"You of course," he said bluntly.

"Of course," she said as they reach the location with a Golden Path member has some snow gear for them to wear.

"It's going to get cold, so get on some winter gear," he said as they put on some winter coats and hats.

"Man, I feel very cozy," Mimi said patting her new winter coat for them to go up the mountain.

"Okay; here we go," Ajay said as they begin to climb up the mountain using their grappling hooks to scale up the mountain. The wind is blowing as Mimi's hair is getting into her face.

"Wow, it's getting chilly," Mimi said as she is in front of Ajay with him behind her.

"Yeah, we are kind of high up now," Ajay said jokily.

"Right, of course," she said as they are now very high up to see the amazing view on the side of the mountain, "Wow this is a beautiful."

"It sure is," Ajay said as he is looking straight up staring at Mimi's ass. "The view is so big, wide and full of shape," he said slyly liking her supple curvy butt filling out her white pants.

"Are you talking about the mountains or my ass?" she asked.

"The view I'm looking at right now," he said bluntly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view Ajay but let's focus on the task at hand. I don't want to lose your cute face by some dumbass snipers," Mimi said as they finally reach the top of the cliff.

"Right, now where is those balloons," Ajay takes out a handheld radar that has a few signals for one is close by.

"To the west, come on let's trek it," Mimi said as they take out their K7 SMGs to walk over snow to see a group of buildings. "This looks like an old settlement, seems like it was cleared up," she said as Ajay finds the first balloon on top of a building.

"Mimi, up there," he said.

"Good eye, give me a lift up," Mimi said as Ajay is up against the building for him to have her foot on his hand to boost her up. She gets onto the roof to take the digital files out of the camera. "Okay I got it," she puts the thumb drive into her backpack.

"Mimi, we got enemy patrols coming down here," Ajay said on the radio as they spot four Royal Guards coming down a hill armed with AK-12s.

"Oh Elite troops, better be careful," she said for she bring up her K7 to see the four are spreading out. "We pick them off one by one," she said as she looks down the R.D.S and puts a single round into the first guard killing him. "Target down," she said.

Ajay goes behind a building with the second guard coming his way to pull out his kukri. He pops out to stab his blade into the guard's throat to pull him behind the building. Ajay leap on top of the building to quickly putting a silent bullet into the third soldier.

Mimi leaps behind the guard and shoves her knife into his neck to slit his throat. "Okay all clear," Mimi said as they go off searching for the second spy balloon.

"Remember, there should be three balloons in the area. Find them all," Amita said.

"What is so important in the data?" Mimi asked on the radio.

"They were overlooking certain troop movements and major military complexes in the mountains," Amita said.

"Seems very handy," Ajay said.

"Thanks, we need any advantage against Pagan Min and his forces," Amita said as they continue up the mountain to search for the second one.

"Ajay, get down," Mimi said as they hit the deck for several Hinds to fly above. "Pagan got some serious hardware here. From what Nasreen and Mikhail told me, they almost got shot by a T-72 tank," she said.

"Why all the hardware, not like they are fighting a major war," Ajay said.

"Men like Pagan use this to protect themselves against their own people, it's a show of force so people can't fight back," Mimi said.

"Guess that didn't work huh," Ajay said in a fact of matter way.

"Yeah I guess it didn't," Mimi said as they move forward to follow the signal on the radar.

The duo goes up the hill to see more patrols as they get behind some stone structures letting them pass by.

"Okay the second one is just nearby," Mimi said as they found the balloon on the side of a cliff. She takes out the data drive and slips it into her bag.

"Okay one more to go," Ajay said to go up a hill.

"Good, so I don't have to freeze my butt off," Mimi said as they reach the top of the hill. "Wow that's a big base," Mimi said as the base is within an old ruin to see the balloon is on the other side of the base.

"Okay, let's take it slow," Ajay said as they split up to sneak into the base with him hopping into a window. He sees two guards in the next room to take aim firing twin shots putting them down. He grabs a QBS-09 semi auto shotgun off a dead body to sling it on his back.

Mimi sweeps through the rooms putting bullets into the domes of the soldiers. She drags them into corners to hide them from sight to grab a silenced AW50 Anti Material Rifle off a dead soldier and grabbing some ammo.

"Yes perfect," she thought as she gets onto the roof of the building to give Ajay sniper support. "Ajay, I got a 50 Cal rifle. I can give you covering fire when you go towards the balloon," she said on the radio.

"That will be helpful," Ajay said as they sneak through the base with Mimi on guard. She sees snipers on the roofs looking at the grounds for anything suspicious.

"Okay, time to put you to work," Mimi said as she trains her sights and puts heavy round into an enemy sniper instantly killing him. She quickly cycles the bolt and puts another round downrange taking out another target.

Ajay gets behind a building with two guards passing by to slip by them. Mimi notices another Sniper about to see Ajay to put him down coloring the roof red with his blood. "Are you getting close?" she asked on the radio as Ajay is looking at the radar with the signal getting closer.

"Yeah, I am," he said as he goes through a hole through the fence to go onto a hill to see the fallen balloon. "I found it," Ajay said.

"Good let's get out of here," Mimi said as a few soldiers are coming his way. "Ajay behind you," she said on the radio.

Ajay rolls away from enemy gunfire as he uses his K7 to blast them apart as blood colors the snow. "Yeah, they know I'm here," he said as the base's alerts are going off now.

"Yeah, time for us to split out of here," Mimi said as she takes out more soldiers with Ajay finishing a wounded soldier by shoving his kukri blade into his throat.

"Good idea," he said as he blasts guards away with his shotgun for them to get out of there. Mimi tosses the rifle away to take her K7 out to head towards the outskirts of the base.

Mimi and Ajay are behind a building with a three Heavy Gunners wielding M60E3 GPMGs lumbering towards them shooting at their cover.

Ajay rolls a flash grenade towards them as they are blinded by the strong light. Mimi tosses C4 charge over the building to land in the middle of the stunned Gunners for she sets off the blast turning the men into mists of red.

"We are under attack. Put the base and the surrounding area on full alert," the speaker said as troops and armored vehicles were heading for the duo.

"Oh shit, we need to move now," Ajay said as several BTRs are speeding around the area. Ajay tosses a few mines behind for one of the BTRs finds them to drive towards them firing its main 30mm cannon kicking up snows and rocks in the air.

The BTR-80 goes over a mine for it blows the APC into kingdom come as they go to the edge of a cliff to use the grappling hook to scale down the mountain. The Royal Guards are confused as they lost sight of the two rebels.

"What do you see," the base commander said on the radio.

"Nothing, we lose sight of them," a tank driver said.

"Continue to search for them," the base commander said.

"Amita, we found all the camera data," Mimi said on the radio.

"Thanks you two, you are making a real difference. We will need those maps to help strike out against their mountain bases," Amita said.

They manage to go back to the Golden Path member who will take them back to the warm lands of Kyrat. Soon enough they have made it back to warm. "Oh man, that was a rush," Mimi said as she sheds off her coat and hat.

"I really don't want to make a habit of it," he said taking off his winter gear.

"Noted," Mimi said giving him a wink which he thinks is adorable. "Well Ajay, I got to report back to Nasreen and Mikhail. I'll see you back at your house," she said as she goes off.

"Well time to relax a bit," Ajay said as he heads back for his house.


	7. Phase 7

Phase 7: Drug Bust

Within a few days, Ajay is in an outpost with Sabal and Amita are arguing in a room. He goes up to the door to hear a large amount of yelling with Mimi in the background looking bored seeing them argue.

"We need to burn those fields. That opium is poison to the soil of Kyrat," Sabal said as Amita rolls her eyes at this.

"Are you kidding me, we have no type of income. We need those fields for food, weapons and supplies to build a new Kyrat," Amita said.

"What the hell is going on and why are you shouting?" Ajay asked.

"Good brother, you are here. I suggest we burn down the opium fields and the shipments within the main buildings but Amita wants to keep it intact," Sabal said.

"Ajay, we need those fields to build schools, medical buildings and other things. Sabal wants us to stay to the dark ages," Amita said.

"Selling drugs isn't the answer. We would be as bad as Pagan," Sabal argued.

"Can I offer some suggestion before my ears bleed out," Mimi said looking annoyed.

"Okay, what idea you have for us?" Amita asked.

"We can take the fields but we burn the opium and replace it with something else. I searched around and there is a large amount of tea plant seeds storage in a very secure location," Mimi said.

"Wait a minute; I thought Pagan got rid of all the tea plants?" Sabal asked.

"I did some digging and he was growing them in private farms far off. We can get the crates of seeds and we can turn Kyrat back into what it was," Mimi said.

"Interesting, we can rid of the opium keeping Kyrat pure while helping uplift Kyrat. Good work Mimi," Sabal said.

"No problem, I'll secure the shipments while Ajay you go to the fields," Mimi said as Ajay go to the armory with it filled with new weapons from the weapons caches they stolen from.

"So Mimi, where did you find this shipment anyway?" Ajay asked on the radio.

"I didn't Nasreen had secretly shipped in some tea crates we can use to plant. I'm going to secure some farming equipment Pagan has locked up in a secret bunker within a cave," Mimi said as Ajay grabs an Ameli LMG equipped with a Reflex sight and a bipod.

"Pretty sneaky," Ajay said.

"Yeah, they don't need to know about the others. Any who go get them tiger," she said to cut off the radio line as she goes into a car to head for the location of the secret bunker which is to the far west.

"Did you tell them about the tea?" Nasreen asked on the radio.

"Yes, Ajay is going to the main plant and burn the fields," Mimi said.

"Good, we don't need Kyrat to turn into a narco state. Don't get the farming equipment damaged," Nasreen said.

"No problem," Mimi said to drive up the road to stop behind a hill. She gets out of the car to unlock the trunk to take out an AK-12 modded with a holo sight, sound suppressor and a GP-30 under mounted grenade launcher. "Man, I'm a big sucker for AK rifles," she said with glee in her weapon as she goes up the hill to overlook the cavern entrance seeing troopers armed with AKMs, RPKs, and Fal Paras.

She looks through her sight to spot several of them. "Okay, nice and slow," she thought for she goes into the bushes to take aim putting a single round into a soldier's head.

"What the hell, who shot him?" an officer wondered as Mimi is sneaking through the brushes looking at her prey like a lioness ready to pounce on her next meal.

"Come to mama," she thought as she picks off another soldier for they are spooked.

"Stop fucking around you coward," he said.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot," Mimi said as he taps fires to get clean headshots leaving only one left.

"What is going on here," the soldier said as Mimi pops out and fires several rounds into the trooper's chest cutting through his body armor.

"Okay, I got the front door secured," she thought as she grabs some spare AKM mags. "Good thing these AK-12 models can take AKM magazines," she said to go up to the metal door to see it is sealed. "Time for good o' C4 to fix this problem," she sticks the explosive on the door to back away to a safe position.

She takes out her trigger and blows it up to cautiously go up to the doorway with the smoke blocking her vision. "Works like a charm," she said to go through the smoke to get behind a crate to see two more troopers coming her way.

"What the hell? Did these goofballs are fucking around with the C4 again?" the trooper said as Mimi reloads her AK-12.

"Seems like it," a soldier said as a dagger flies into his neck to pierce it with blood running down his body.

"Holy crap," he said in shocked with Mimi rushing in and shoving her dagger into his neck to slit it open.

"Okay that's done," she thought as she goes into the next area to see a lot of hostile forces with 28 enemies on guard. "Time to blast them away," Mimi switches to the GP-30 and lobs a grenade taking out a big chunk of enemies.

"What the fuck, we got a guest in here. Don't let them take the farming equipment," the troopers fire at her position.

"Here, have a grenade," Mimi tosses a flash bang into a group to blind them. She loads into another round into the GP-30 and lob it into the squad turning them into piles of bloody bits. She switches back to her rifle to fire several bursts into the soldiers to put them down.

"It's one chick, end her now," a commander ordered as they fire their assault rifles with bullets hitting her cover chipping it away.

Mimi quickly loads another magazine into the gun and goes in shooting rounds into the bodies of her targets killing them. She gets behind cover to leap over it to rapidly take shots putting accurate hits on the troopers ending them quite easily.

"Cleared the area," Mimi said to toss the mag away to put in her last magazine into her rifle. She gathered some extra mags from the dead bodies for safe keeping in her bag to continue forward.

She is close to the last area to go up to the door to hear some soldiers inside the room. She swiftly moves in blasting the troopers with her AK-12 wiping them off. "This is cleared up," she said as she sees the farming equipment. "Bingo," she said as she calls up Ajay on his radio phone.

Ajay is close to the opium fields with him answering her. "You did it?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah, what you had doubts?" Mimi teased.

"No, just glad you are alright," Ajay said.

"Thanks; are you at your objective?" she asked.

"Yeah, about to hit the fields," he said.

"Once the Golden Path grabs this stuff, I'll meet you there to back you up," she said to cut off the radio.

Ajay looks over the farm to see a far stretch of fields and a few buildings which help power the sprinklers just in case the fields get on fire. "Okay before we hit the fields, I better disable the generators giving the sprinklers power," he thought to put a silencer on his M1911.

Ajay goes to the nearby building to see patrols guarding the area with snipers overlooking the area on towers. Ajay is behind a large rock for a pair of soldiers to pass by as he waits for them to go by.

Ajay gets into the first building to sneak around to see three soldiers in the room. He aims his pistol to cut through their heads with a single shot. Ajay grabs the bodies to toss them into the corner to go down the stairs to see the generator. Ajay takes out his kukri blade and craves off the power cables to deactivate it. "One down, two to go," Ajay said as he goes back up the stairs to see the soldiers noticed the corpses.

"Oh great," Ajay is wielding his blade to run up and stab the soldier in the back. He swiftly takes the blade out and slashes the enemy for his curved blade is stained with blood.

"We got an intruder, protect the fields," the sergeant ordered as Ajay takes out his LMG to look outside the window to see enemy troops searching for him.

"Time for some good o' brute force," Ajay said as he appear at the window to fire rapid bursts from his Ameli as the bullets slice through the air hitting their marks putting down the soldiers.

"Get Ghale now," a commander said as Ajay tosses a grenade to kill a group of enemies for him to leap out the window to head for the next building.

A few soldiers block his way towards the second building to get behind a large metal crate. "Pin him down," a soldier shouted.

Ajay tosses a stun grenade as the blast connects making the three troopers dazed. He brings up his Ameli shooting at them in controlled bursts mowing them down in swift succession. He runs towards the next objective with a sniper aiming his SV-98 at Ajay.

He noticed a glint on a cliff to get behind a large rock as the shot hits the ground nearby Ajay. He tries to get out of cover but the sniper pins him down. "Well this is shit," Ajay thought as suddenly a bullet strikes the sniper in the head seeing him falling off the cliff.

"Ajay, over here," Mimi said on the radio as he turns around to see her on top of a hill to open fire on the troops down below with her assault rifle. "I'll cover you, go do your thing," Mimi said to switch to semi auto to take precise shots.

Ajay slips into a building to draw out his blade to stab into the neck of a trooper and pull out his pistol blasting three soldiers beside him. He goes down the stairs to see the generator to stick a C4 charge onto the generator.

"No point in stealth," Ajay goes up the stairs to blow up the generator. "Second one down," Ajay said to wield his Ameli to set up his bipod on the window with more soldiers coming by jeeps firing their mounted machine guns at Ajay.

Mimi switches to the GP-30 and lobs grenades to destroy the jeeps to give Ajay the cover he needed to push to the next generator. She fires onto several troopers with Ajay moving to the next building. A BMP-2 appears pointing its cannon at Mimi to slide down the hill dodging the blast.

"Oh shit," Mimi gets to another building to hide from the armored vehicle. "I need to find a launcher to blow it up," she thought as she goes into the building to see weapons caches to see a RPG-7 on a table.

Mimi is by the window and the BMP passes not noticing Mimi. She launches the rocket and strikes the side destroying the IFV turning it into the flaming heap of twisted metal. "Ajay, are you almost done?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost," Ajay jumps through the window to gun down soldiers with his M1911. Two more troopers are rushing at Ajay with their knives as he ducks under a slash to stab into his chest. She kicks the second soldier in the knee and slashes his throat.

He goes downstairs to set up the explosive and demolish the generator. "Okay all the power is down. There is no way they can cool off the fires we will make," Ajay said on the radio.

"Good, I'll get the Golden Path to come and help burn the stock and fields," Mimi said as soon enough militants were coming in with flamethrowers to burn away the opium fields. "Nasreen, we manage to capture the fields," Mimi said on the radio.

"Good with the farming equipment and tea plant seeds. Kyrat is on the road to being independent," Nasreen said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we did," Mimi said as Nasreen has a small laugh.

"Yeah, once in awhile; we still have a lot of work to do," Nasreen said as she cuts off the radio.

"Well, that is done," Ajay said.

"Yep, let's go back to your house. I need a good nap," Mimi said.

"I'll say," he said as they back with Paul hearing about his fields being compromised.

"These Golden Path thugs are getting bolder every day," Paul said as he is talking with Noore via telephone.

"Leave him to me, I'll have my soldiers capture him and send him to the Arena. He will break there and the people's champion will be destroyed," Noore said.

"Good idea," Paul said as Noore has a look of worry on her face.

"Ajay, I need you. Don't die yet," she said as she goes off to host the next arena matchup.


	8. Phase 8

Phase 8: Desert Sweep

Mimi is sitting on a chair outside reading a book with Ajay coming outside still in his green PJ. "What's up Mimi?" Ajay said giving off a big yawn.

"Nothing much, just enjoying a good Manga along with the warm sun on my face," Mimi said with a big grin which Ajay adores.

"You didn't bother changing out of your nightgown," Ajay said as she is wearing a knee length purple nightgown which hugs her shapely pear figure very well and her short dark hair is messy.

"Nope," she said.

"What book are you reading?" Ajay said sitting beside her.

"Nana," she responded.

"Is that a romance drama book?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm a sucker for this kind of stuff. I just got into it recently," she said. "You like looking at Manga?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like action and Mecha," he said.

"So you like collecting Gundams or something?" Mimi teased him.

"I'm not 'that' big of a fan," he said as she laughs at him looking meek.

"I'm joking," she said.

"Hey Mimi, do you remember a mission you were on that was a big deal," Ajay asked.

"A big deal," Mimi cocks her head to the side to remember. "Oh there was a mission in Iraq back in 2013 where a South Korean diplomat was captured by insurgents in a city to the far north which is in control of enemy forces. I had Nasreen, Mikhail and another merc named Marty aid me in getting the diplomat back," Mimi said as she begins to tell the story.

-Flashback Begins-

Within the month of July 2013, Iraq is increasingly becoming a warzone after the withdrawal of US forces the nation has been transformed by the chaos of the extremist rebel groups fighting against the young Iraq government.

Mimi along with Nasreen, Mikhail and Marty are on a helicopter heading for a local Iraqi base to prepare for the rescue of a female South Korean diplomat who is locked up in a large city to the far north of the base.

"Man, this is crazy. All these fuckers popping out of the woodworks," Marty said who is a Brazilian man with an American accent.

"I know the West did a poor job here," Mikhail said.

"That's not our concern, our job is to get the diplomat and make sure she is safe," Nasreen said as they check their main weapons which are AK-12s equipped with GP-30s, optical scopes, and laser sights.

Mimi is looking down the window to see the military base which is quite big in size. "Those are some serious digs they got there," she said.

"Indeed," Mikhail said as their helicopter lands into an open area for the Iraqi commander is waiting for them.

"Agent Mimi, I'm Commander Aamir. I control this operating base," Aamir said as Mimi shakes his hand.

"Good to meet you, these are my specialists who will help me get back diplomat Fel," Mimi said.

"Good to know, my forces are going to assault the city after you recover your target," Aamir said.

"Seems like a plan to me," Mimi said as they set in within the military base to get ready for the attack on the city. Mimi is on top of a building to overlook the vast desert before her through the binoculars with her ponytail dancing against the breeze with Marty going up the stairs to check with Mimi.

"What's up Mimi, so find anything weird out there," Marty asked.

"Nope, nothing of the sort," she said.

"Man, I bet it's pretty boring out here," Marty said.

"I bet it is with us looking at the desert like it's the void," Mimi said.

"Nothing but desert; well I better give these guys some tips, you stay easy Mimi," Marty said to slide down the ladder.

"Hey Mimi," Nasreen said behind her.

"Oh hey Nasreen; how is the base?"Mimi asked.

"Seems pretty secure; I heard these rebels gotten a hold of army vehicles. So we should be very careful," Nasreen said.

"Of course, we'll kick their asses to the curve," Mimi said with a grin as Nasreen sighs.

"Always full of zest," she said dryly. "I always admired that about you Mimi," Nasreen said giving the younger woman a friendly smirk.

"Thanks Nasreen," she said beaming back.

"No problem, so you still have those nightmares?" Nasreen asked with concern in her steel gray eyes.

"Yeah, not as much when I was little," she said as her cheerful nature disappear to look more serious.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" Nasreen asked.

"It was my dad, I really miss him sometimes," Mimi said as the thought of the bad memory makes her feel like crying.

"Oh you poor thing," Nasreen said to give her a hug trying to comfort her.

"You know you are like the big sister I never had," Mimi said to return the hug.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Nasreen said.

"I'll try not to blow my foot off from an enemy mine," Mimi said as her big smile returns which always brighten up Nasreen.

"And the angst goes like that," she said dryly.

"Better to look forward then stick to the past, right," Mimi said.

"What you got that off a fortune cookie?" Nasreen asked.

"Maybe," Mimi said playfully cocking her head to the side as Nasreen sighs at this.

Mikhail is on alert on top of a guard tower wielding a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle to look over toward the horizon to see nothing but sand and rocks. "Mikhail, do you see any enemies?" Nasreen asked.

"No," he said on the radio.

"Wow, those terrorists are not biting today huh. Like they can take on a whole army base," Marty said as Mimi noticed something on the horizon.

"Oh no," Mimi said as Nasreen raises her rifle to look in Mimi's direction. "We got jeeps coming in," Mimi shouted as dozens of stolen Humvees and technicals with mounted machineguns are rushing towards them.

"Prepare for battle," Aamir said on the radio with the Iraqi troopers grabbing their AKMs, G3KA4s and RPKs to shoot at the incoming convoy of rebels. A soldier fires his RPG-7 to blow up a technical as terrorist forces launch a barrage of rockets and shells blowing up buildings and personals.

"Shit," Mimi set her AK-12 on three round burst mode to put in precise shots knocking down several enemy fighters and switching to the GP-30 lobbing an explosive into a jeep blasting it to bits.

Mikhail aims his rifle taking clean shots hitting a gunner off the jeep and he takes another shot cutting through the window of a jeep having it crash into a nearby Humvee.

"Gee man, these fuckers are surrounding us," Marty said as he is on top of a building to fire at the incoming enemy transports.

Nasreen fires at incoming vehicles with her bullets ripping through the jeep killing everyone inside. Suddenly a shell slams into a building to see several new rebel tanks about to storm the base.

"Are you fucking kidding me, are those Abrams tanks," Marty said as 5 rebel captured M1A1M Abrams tanks to launch their shells at the base kicking up sand and debris.

"Yeah those are stolen too," Nasreen said dryly as she leaps back onto the ground to take cover from the tanks.

"We need rockets, take out these tanks," Aamir said wielding his AMD-65 carbine to kill rushing rebel fighters.

Mimi goes towards the armory as a shell flies above and hits a building blowing off the side of it. She searches for a launcher to find a RPG-29. "This should be powerful enough," Mimi said to grab a bag filled with rockets to go outside with soldiers and her mercs were targeting Abrams.

Mimi finds her target and fires a rocket at the side of the M1A1M heavily damaging it. She launches another rocket to destroy the rebel tank as smoke is coming out of the burning tank.

"Tough nuts to crack," Marty said wielding a RPG-29 and blows an insurgent tank in the back destroying it.

"Two, three to go," Mikhail said as he hops onto the roof of a building to see two below. He pulls out a machete and leap onto the first to stab into his back. He runs behind the second to cut his blade into his back to drop him onto the ground.

An Abrams tank rolls into the base to fire its turret machine gun with Mikhail going behind cover. The gunfire is tearing through Iraqi soldiers with blood and body parts scattering across the sand.

Nasreen lobs a grenade from her GP-30 destroying another jeep to hone on a group of enemies to mow them down with automatic fire.

Mimi loads another rocket into her RPG-29 to aim at a damaged M1A1M to finishes it off. Mimi, her allies and the Iraqi forces had wipe out the attacking rebel forces with the outskirts of the base littered with bodies from both sides and broken vehicles on the grounds of the base.

"Oh man, that was a bloodbath. These thugs are getting bolder everyday especially when they are using our own weapons against us," Aamir said as Mimi and Nasreen is right beside him.

"Yes, we need to hit that city to the north and find diplomat Fel," Nasreen said.

"Okay but you have about 30 minutes to go get your target because we need to hit that city to destroy the rebel militias," Aamir said.

"Alright," Nasreen said as the four get some ammo for their AK-12s and RPG-29s for they head into a jeep to drive towards the city.

"Seriously Abrams, these terrorists are not fucking around," Marty said.

"Indeed, we need to be on our toes. Our guest is being held within the tallest tower in the city, we need to be careful of tanks and explosives within rooms that could be booty trapped," Nasreen said.

"So watch your step Marty," Mikhail said as Marty feels offended.

"Hey what's does that mean?" Marty asked as Mimi giggles at this.

"Okay, calm down. We have a job to do," Nasreen said as Mimi nodded.

"Right," Mimi said as they arrive at the city to stop at the outskirts to get out of the jeep. They head inside an abandoned hospital. "Wow, this place looks deserted," Mimi said as they go into a lobby with seats and desks left forgotten.

"From the reports; the terrorist fuckers came into the city, they killed so many people. Many left in mass afterwards to escape the carnage leaving this place a ghost town," Marty said as they cautiously walk through the lobby covering their backs trying not to get ambush.

"Get behind cover," Mikhail said as they couch behind some desks hear the rattling of tank tracks. Two Abrams tanks are rolling down the street patrolling the area.

"I can't believe they stolen the army tanks and using them against the army," Marty said.

"I know right," Mimi said as they let the tanks slip by. "Okay, we got to hike it towards the tower," Mimi said as they go through the hallways.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Mikhail wondered.

"Oh crap, rebel fighters coming by," Mimi said.

"Screw stealth, let's just bulldoze our way through," Marty said sounding trigger happy.

"Might as well, just stick together and we can blow through these bastards," Nasreen said.

"Aye, aye captain," Marty joked as Nasreen rolls her eyes at this.

12 insurgents armed with AMD-65 carbines, PPSh 41 SMGs, and MP-133 shotguns to move through the halls to look for army personals.

"Well time for them to meet their God," Mimi tosses a grenade into a group of rebels killing them in a big blast. The fighters fight back with the four troops shooting at them behind cover with the others trying to flank the group.

Mikhail loads a grenade into his GP-30 and lobs it over cover to take out the enemy troops. The remaining rebels fire their weapons from both sides as Mimi tosses a flash bang blinding the fighters on the right. Marty places sharp shots putting them down as Mikhail launches an explosive round into the group in the left killing them in a big blast.

"Well they know we are here," Mimi said as she gets a radio call from Aamir.

"Agent Mimi, you got about 15 minutes before we go into the city," Aamir said.

"Thanks for the MO," Mimi said as they go into the streets to see the tower is nearby.

"First, we need to go through the old market," Nasreen said as they rush towards the marketplace for more militia forces are within buildings and on the streets shooting their arsenal at Mimi and her mercs.

"Great, a butt fuck ton of terrorist fuckers. What now?" Marty wondered.

"We split up and pick them apart as we go through them," Nasreen said.

"Sounds good to me," Mikhail said as they go into separate buildings with Mimi going by a door. The door bursts open with a rebel trying to cut her throat with a knife. He forces her against the wall ready to pierce her neck as she grabs her P99 pistol shooting his leg until it gave way.

Mimi kicks his weaken leg almost breaking it as she shoves her knife into his head stabbing his brain killing him. She shoves him off of her to grab her AK-12 off the ground to go into the building to be filled with insurgent troopers armed with AKMs, RPKs, MP-133s and AMD-65s.

"Oh goody," Mimi said to crawl into cover to switch to three round burst mode to pick her targets and hit several enemy fighters in the chest. She reloads her rifle as she switches it to the GP-30 lobbing grenades into groups of enemies turning them into bloody heaps of flesh and bones.

Mimi sees she is low of ammo to go to the dead bodies to grab some AKM magazines to slip one into her rifle to charge it. "Perfect," she said as she goes forward for she saw an Abrams tank drive down the streets to target Marty. The tank blows a hole on the side of the building.

"Wow, talk about your short encounters," Marty said as the hole was right next to him.

Mimi takes out her RPG-29 to shoot the back of the tank heavily crippling it as she finishes it off in a big explosion. "Hey Marty are you okay?" she said on the radio.

"Yeah totally okay," Marty said with his heart racing like crazy. He spots three rebels fighters coming at him to fire accurate shots cutting through the fighters' bodies.

"We are getting close to the tower," Nasreen said taking out an Abrams tank with a shot to the back. She fires on several troopers making them lay in their own pools of blood as the four are getting closer to the tower.

Mikhail grabs his machete and slices the arm off with blood painting the walls. He draws out his P99 pistol putting several bullets into the rebel's chest killing him. Five insurgents try rushing at Mikhail as he points his pistol emptying his mag into the five's chests easily wiping them out.

He reloads his pistol as the four meet up by the tower. "Okay, this is it," Nasreen said.

"Mimi, you got about 5 minutes before they come there," Aamir said.

"We manage to the tower, prepare a helicopter on top of the tower for our evac," Mimi said.

"Yes Agent Mimi, I can do that. Beware from our Intel that place is heavily guarded," Aamir said.

"Thanks for the tip," Mimi said as they split up to attack the different sides of the tall building.

Meanwhile within the room where the hostage is being held, the rebel fighters are talking with a mysterious benefactor. "A bunch of mercs are breaking through the building and going towards our location," the rebel commander said with a tall man covered in black uniform with a mask covering his face.

"Keep them busy, we need to hold our prize and give the South Koreans a message," the man said as he goes up the woman tied up in a corner. "Do you like your living space, Miss Fel?" the man asked as the woman noticed his thick accent which is Korean.

"Fuck you," she said as the man has a crooked smile on his face.

"Did your mother tell you to be polite to others," he said.

"Yeah, not to psychopaths though," she said with a smart mouth as he suddenly punches her in the head making her recoil against the wall making her bleed.

"Gentlemen, give her our best hospitality," the masked man ordered as he walks away for the rebels go towards the diplomat with one of them having a blowtorch.

The woman is fearful as the blue flame is going toward her left leg as a big scream echoes through the floor as Mimi and the others reach the floor below to almost get to their target.

Soon enough the Iraqi army swarm into the city with jeeps and tanks along with air support. An Iraqi BMP IFV fires its missile to strike a rebel Abrams tank blown it to bits as a friendly Hinds are blasting enemy tanks into flaming heaps along with Iraqi army soldiers are engaging the enemy insurgents within the streets and buildings.

"Looks like the Iraqi army is really kicking ass out there," Marty said for them to see outside the window for them to arrive on the selected floor to meet an intense grouping of rebels armed with RPKs, AMD-65s, and MP-133s.

"We are getting close," Mimi said as they fight their way through the hallways with terrorist forces trying to hold them off.

"They are here," the rebel commander said as they finish torturing the Korean woman with her left leg having serious burns.

"Keep them busy, I need to get out of here," the masked man said as the commander nodded to take him in the other room to escape the tower.

Mimi and others soon bust through the room to shoot the last rebel in the head to rescue her. "Oh great I get burns on my leg and then they send you to get it," the diplomat said scolding her.

"Gee your welcome, Miss Fel," Mimi said. "Wait a minute, what happened to your leg?" Mimi asked.

"Like I said I was tortured. Also I found out that these guys have a contact and I know his voice," the official said as Mikhail carries her in his arms as she is too weak to move on her own.

"Really," Mimi said as she had a bad feeling about it.

"Yes, his name is Seong Woo, an infamous North Korean secret agent," she said.

"This is bad," Mimi said as they reach the top of the tower to see Aamir inside the helicopter for them to hop inside.

"Let's get out of here," he ordered for them to fly out of the combat zone as Mimi mission was completed.

-Flashback Ends-

Ajay sits there listening to her story to hear about the mysterious man and the death of her father

"Sorry about what happened with your dad," Ajay said having sympathy for her.

"Thank you I appreciate it," she said.

"A North Korean agent, did you find him?" he asked switching the subject.

"We almost did but I'll tell you that later," Mimi said as Ajay gets a radio on his phone.

"Ajay, meet us to the south for a mission," Sabal said.

"Well duty calls," he said.

"Well I'll see you later and thanks for listening," she said sending him a pretty grin.

"No problem, it's entertaining hearing you talk," Ajay said to go down the road leaving the woman with her face heated up.

"Oh Ajay," she said as his tone of voice makes her heart wept in joy for she has a big smile on her face when she continues to read.

Ajay is on a dune buggy driving on the road with Noore's personal guards on a ridge looking down on Ajay. "Mistress, I see him," the female guard said on the radio.

"Bring him to me unharmed," she said.

"Of course madam," the woman said as she grabs a Dart Rifle for it contains a single dart filled with potent tranquilizer liquid which is enough to knock out a horse. She traces her target and fires the shot for it hits Ajay in the neck.

"Oh no, I feel so sleepy," Ajay suddenly falls into a slumber as the car stops in its tracks. The two females drive up beside the Dune Buggy to Ajay in the back of the truck.

"Noore, we have your new fighter," she said.

"Good bring him to the arena. He will be brought to fight for his life," she said on the radio.

"Of course," the woman said as they go off delivering Ajay to Governor Noore.


	9. Phase 9

Phase 9: The Doctor

Mimi is sitting outside reading her Manga book as she gets a radio call from Sabal. "Mimi where is Ajay?" he asked.

"Why do you ask, he is with you," she said.

"No he has not reported for about an hour," Sabal said.

"Wait what," Mimi sounding worried.

"You need to find him," Sabal said.

"I will," she cuts off the radio.

"Oh damn it Ajay," she said as she goes back into the house to change into an outfit and grabbing her revolver to go down the trail to get onto an ATV.

"Nasreen, Ajay got captured," Mimi said on the radio.

"Really, you better get on it. I'll try to find out through the radio," Nasreen said.

"Ajay, I hope you are okay," Mimi said as she drives off.

Meanwhile the females are within the arena's back area to see Ajay still sleeping on a bed being stripped naked as one of the girls giggles at this. "He got quite the package down there," a young female warrior said.

"Hey stop staring at his dick, Kiki," the woman said.

"Hey can you blame me from looking at such beautiful meat," Kiki said to fold his clothes to the side and his gun on top of it.

The other woman places the chain around his hands to see he was coming to his senses. "What the hell is going on here?" Ajay questioned as he meets with two women who is topless only wearing skirts.

"On your feet," the woman pulls his chain making him move. "You must prove yourself in the arena," the woman said.

"I'm personally rooting for you," Kiki said with big smile for he is brought to the arena where Noore is standing in the middle dressed in a colorful outfit.

"Wait, are you Noore?" Ajay asked.

"Yes and you are now in my kingdom now. Prove yourself to the people and you will go free," Noore said as she whispers to him. "There is a blade hidden in the sand below, good luck," she said quietly as the woman shoves Ajay onto the arena grounds for him to grab the hilt of a Kukri blade out of the sand. "Now everyone let the match up begin," Noore shouted as the crowds erupt with joy to see the carnage unfold before them.

The doors have opened with berserkers wielding kukris and shotguns as Ajay gets behind to hide from the shotgun users.

Two guys leap over the cover with Ajay slashing the guy's face as he stabs him in the chest. He tosses the dead body at the second berserker and cuts his throat. He takes a throwing knife and tosses it at a rushing berserker to drop his shotgun.

Ajay goes up and grabs the weapon which is a M1 Super 90 semi auto shotgun. He pops out of cover to blast an incoming charger in the chest with guts and blood spilling onto the floor. He pumps pellets into the nearby fighters killing them on the spot.

"Alright, let's make this more interesting," Noore said as more fighters and even animals are coming into the arena. Ajay blasts a fighter to grab his FAL battle rifle to shoot heavy rounds into a pack of wolves killing them off.

Ajay fires some shots to punch through the bodies of opposing fighters with several dogs trying to gang up on him. He is putting them down as one of the dogs jumps onto Ajay for he struggles to get it off of him.

He slashes the dog to get it off with him stabbing the dog in its head to shove it away. He takes out his shotgun to empty the last shells into the wolf's head destroying it with brain matter and blood scattering across the floor.

Ajay tosses the gun on the ground to wield his FAL to grab another mag to replace the empty one. "Now Ajay, show these people what you are capable of," Noore said as the doors swing open with Royal Army troopers coming out to shoot at Ajay.

He takes cover behind a broken pillar as he rolls behind a standing pillar to use his blade to stab the close by soldiers to pull him in. He slings the RPK onto his naked back to fire his FAL rifle to take out a few soldiers to hear the gun click empty. He tosses the gun aside to put up the LMG to fire quick bursts gunning the enemies down.

Ajay puts the final bullet into the last trooper to see the mag is half empty. "Okay time to release the Rhino," Noore ordered.

Her warriors let loose a large armored creature staring down Ajay. "Oh shit, this can't be good," he thought as the beast charges at him. He fires his RPK to hit the Rhino seeing it's not slowing down at all as he dodges from the running mammal.

He shoots at the Rhino to cause some damage with bullet wounds appearing on the beast leak blood down its sides.

Ajay finds his weapon empty as he throws it away to grab more off the floor to grab twin MAC 10 Sub Machine Guns. He fires a swift barrage of bullets into the rushing beast to pound bullets into its face as it falls onto the floor with Ajay being victorious.

"Well my friends, the son of Mohan is victorious," Noore said as the crowds are cheering for him. "Well let's bring him," she said.

"With pleasure," Kiki said as the women go down and take Ajay with them back into the arena rooms in the back. "You were quite impressive out there," Kiki said as she takes him into a room to hand him his clothings and gun.

"Thanks," Ajay said to cover himself as Kiki giggles like a school girl.

"No point in hiding it, it was shaking in the wind for all to see," Kiki grinned to leave him as Ajay sighs.

He puts back on his clothings, backpack and pistol in his hoister to be lead to Noore's room. He sees Noore swing the door open to let him inside. "Good to see you are okay," Noore said sounding glad he is okay.

"What the fuck with the mood swings, I almost got ran over by a rhino," Ajay protested.

"I knew what you are capable of, so I had no doubt you survive," Noore said.

"Screw you," Ajay said.

"You know it's just an act I put on in front of the crowds," Noore said.

"Why did you call me here," Ajay said not sounding very happy right now.

"I need you for something and I think you're my only hope," Noore said as Ajay can feel she is sincere.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Paul has my family kept somewhere but I have no clue where. As long as they have them, I'm their puppet," she said.

"So what do you want from me?" Ajay asked sounding sympathy to her.

"Well if you help me and then I can help you get Paul and the others," Noore said. "Like I can help you get to his fortress Varshakot," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"There is a boating dock which has an underwater passageway that is connecting to a well inside the fortress. That is your ticket inside," Noore said.

"Alright, thanks for the tip," Ajay said as he goes away before he goes Noore holds his shirt.

"Ajay, Golden Path doesn't need to know about this," Noore said as he understands what she means.

"Yeah I get it," Ajay said to walk away out of the building to be outside the arena to see a short Korean woman standing outside. "Mimi," Ajay said as she runs up to him giving him a big hug.

"Oh thank god, you are okay. I was so worried," Mimi said.

"It's okay I'm fine," Ajay said.

"I was searching everywhere for you and then I heard that you were in the arena. You got some people a good bit of money," Mimi said.

"I bet," he said. "Oh I met with Noore inside," he said as Mimi looks surprised.

"Wait you meet Noore?" she asked.

"Yeah, she wants to help us," he said.

"You sure we can trust her?" she asked.

"Yeah she sounds sincere and she got us a way into Paul's fortress," Ajay said.

"Really, that is unusual. I will talk with Nasreen and Mikhail about this," Mimi said as both of them head back to his house planned on this further.

Both back at Ajay's homestead, the duo are inside looking at the map. "Hey Ajay, do you like me?" she asked as Ajay raises his eyebrows with curiosity.

"Yeah I like you," he said as they are both on the couch.

"No, I mean like more than friends," Mimi said with her blushing like crazy and having a meek expression on her tan colored face.

"Yeah like I said I like you, it was pretty obvious," he said as her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well I guess it was silly, huh," Mimi said as she utters a weak laugh.

"You're so goofy but that's one of the things I like about you," Ajay said as Mimi looks very reserved and her eyes looking at her feet.

"You would want a peasant girl like me to be your girlfriend, seriously," Mimi said as she thought he would deserve someone better than her.

He got close to her getting his arm around her waist and places his lips onto hers. Her heart felt like it's about to burst out of her chest and her head feeling lightheaded.

He breaks away from the kiss leaving them both breathless. "Seriously, you're selling yourself short. You're wonderful and I'm glad I meet you on the bus," he said.

"Ditto," she said as she returns the kiss back. "I was so scared; you were taken away out of nowhere. I don't want to lose you like my father," she said cupping his handsome face with her small hand gently rubbing it.

"What do you mean like your father?" he asked.

"Well let's just say he didn't die peacefully but he did for a good cause," she said.

"I bet he loved you to the bitter end," Ajay said.

"You have no idea how much he did loved me but now I hope I find similar deep affection from you," she said giving him a hug.

"I'll try my best Mimi," Ajay said as she flashes him a bright smile for they continue to plan on their next attack against Paul's fortress.


	10. Phase 10

Phase 10: Under Siege

A day has passed for Ajay has gotten Noore's help as well as Ajay and Mimi making their pairing official. Ajay is meeting with Sabal and Amita in Banapur to talk about the fortress. "Interesting how did you get this Intel?" Amita asked sounding curious.

"Well I manage to get it out of an officer," Ajay lied.

"Okay, we'll soon get a group of fighters to help you take it over," Sabal said.

"Alright," Ajay said to get out of the building to meet with Mimi outside.

"Seems like they agreed with this," Mimi said.

"Yeah with that fortress knocked out it will greatly weaken the Royal's army hold on this region," Ajay said.

"Yeah, that's a good thing. We are getting closer to defeating Pagan Min's army," Mimi said as there is a group of G.P fighters packed up in jeeps and trucks armed with AKMSUs, RPKs, SVDs and PPSh-41s.

"Okay you two, time to bust this egg open," one of the fighters said as Mimi grabs an PPSh-41 SMG with a large 71 drum mag along with spares as Ajay takes an AKMSU short carbine with a Reflex Sight, laser sight and a fore grip.

Both get into the back of a truck to drive to the southeast where the Fortress is located. The four vehicles go down the road for the others check their weapons as they arrive at the boating docks nearby the massive military base. Over 30 rebel fighters get out of the vehicles to be by the hole to swim in the underground passage.

"Okay time to climb up," Mimi said to see the ladder going up the well for them to sneak into the heavily guarded fortress. She peep her head to see nothing to climb out along with the others as they are behind buildings with tons of patrols covering the whole area sealed off with big stone walls.

"Time we spread out," Ajay said as the group is going around in 7 groups of five to get into positions.

Elsewhere within the Himalaya mountain regions, Yuma is back in her vast mountain military base with her Royal Guards patrolling the exterior and interior areas of the base to look over battle plans for wiping out the Golden Path with her getting a call from Noore.

"Hello Yuma," Noore said on the radio.

"Yes Noore, what do you want I'm busy," Yuma said.

"I need to know the status of a gold deposit vault to the east?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Yuma asked sounding suspicious.

"Well the Golden Path's attacks are getting more vicious lately and I want to move the gold to a safer place," she said.

"Good point, we need to keep our assists in the south secured. I'll prepare to send them to a new location; I'll give you the coordinates for your men to pick it up," Yuma said.

"Of course," Noore said to cut off the phone line. "Well this should get Ajay some funds for his rebellion," Noore said to resume her duties.

Back with Ajay and Mimi are spreading through the fortress as they go into a building to see a stock of explosive weapons grabbing RPG-7 launchers onto their back. "Okay time to rise some noise," Ajay said as the fighters went on the offensive getting the troopers by surprise.

Ajay fires a rocket into a parked BMP setting it at ablaze as the rebel open fire killing lots of soldiers with more coming out of the barracks to defend the massive complex. "Shit, we got rebels coming in. Defend the fortress, get us some air support," a soldier shouted as Royal Army soldiers are fighting with the Golden Path members.

Mimi is putting lead into a group of soldiers peppering their bodies with bullets. She tosses a grenade into a squad of soldiers to be knocked lifelessly into the grass. "We got to get to the command center, so we can shut off the radio beacon to leave this place cold," Ajay said.

"You got it," Mimi said as she leaps out of the window to move through the compound with Ajay behind her.

An enemy sniper grabs his SVD snipes a Golden Path member off the roof seeing him drop onto the ground as Ajay shoots a burst of bullets into the chest of the sniper ending him quickly.

Two BMP-2s went down the path to shoot at the encroaching rebels killing them with its auto cannon. "Take out those IFVs," the rebel shouted.

Ajay aims his RPG and fires a rocket blasting the first one into scrap metal. He loads another one to fire again as the BMP moves backwards to dodge it. It fires its cannon the building tearing holes in it as the duo take cover for some of the rebels get torn apart with a finger falling on Mimi's boot.

Mimi knocks it off as she shoots solders trying to come into the building from the back way. "This is nuts," Mimi said as she fires into the chest of a trooper dropping him into the ground.

A Golden Path member fires a RPG to blast the vehicle apart clearing the way to the command center getting closer to it. Four heavy troopers armed with HK-21E GPMG stomp towards the rebels killing a few with heavy gunfire.

"We got three MI-8s coming to aid us," the base commander said as three helicopters hover above the large base firing their cannons at the rebels blowing them to bloody bits.

"Shoot them down," the rebels shouted as they fire off their launchers shooting them out of the ground. One of the falling helicopters crashing into one of the heavies crushing him into a red splattered pancake.

Ajay fires a burst from his carbine to score a few shots to the head of the heavy as rebels' fire rockets at the remaining heavies blowing them away. Ajay can see the command center building with resistance starting to fall apart as everyone rush into the building to mow down anything within the building.

Ajay goes into the command room shooting the commander in the chest to shut off the radio signal for the fortress as it now under the command of the Golden Path. "Sabal, we manage to capture the fortress," Ajay said on the radio.

"Thank Kyra; this is a big victory for us. We will send more troops to hold it," Sabal said to cut it off.

"Noore, we got the fortress. Thanks for the Intel," Ajay said on the radio.

"No problem, I have something else for you to do. There is a large gold deposit to the south you can claim for the Golden Path," she said sending him the location for the bunker where the gold is.

"How did you find this?" he asked.

"I got it from Yuma, I manage to fake a report about moving it but now it's your chance to claim it. Good luck Ajay," she said to cut off the radio.

"Hey, who was that?" Mimi asked.

"That was Noore, she wanted me to go grab a bunker with lots of gold that was held by the Royal Army," he said.

"Perfect timing with the lost of this base, it will leave the army disarrayed," she said as Ajay goes off.

"Are you coming?" Ajay asked.

"Nope, you can handle this. Stay safe tiger," she said to kiss him on the cheek for luck as he goes off. "I need to ask Amita a few questions," Mimi said to go back to Banapur.

Mimi gets into a Dune Buggy to drive back to the village to park by the entrance with people still trying to rebuilding from the massacre weeks ago. Mimi goes into one of the buildings where Amita is looking at maps of the area.

"Oh hey Mimi, good work out there. We are only half way from capturing the south, I can't wait," Amita said sounding happy.

"Sure, Amita can I ask you some questions?" Mimi asked.

"Course, what you need to know about me?" she asked.

"Where did you get the idea of fighting Pagan Min?" she said.

"Well I was from the North. I saw all these Guards did first hand to the people who resisted against him. Me and my parents barely escape to the South, so I joined up when I was young," Amita said.

"Interesting," Mimi said.

"You know I look up to certain figures in history that I use to help form this rebellion. I consider myself a Marxist," she said as Mimi's widen at this fact.

"Seriously, you're a Marxist?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"There are some good things in Marxism like social and gender equity. Also people like Lenin to me were role models who helped me shape my ideals and way of using the Golden Path," Amita said.

"Yeah it spawns a lot of bad things too like death and suffering," Mimi said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Marxism isn't perfect but they did what needed to be done to stop the corruption and rebuilt anew even if some people resisted needed change," Amita said not liking her tone.

"Let's just drop it," Mimi said as she got what she wanted.

"Guess we agree to disagree, anything else?" Amita said.

"Nope," Mimi said flatly.

"Nice talking with you Mimi," Amita said not sounding genuine.

"The feeling is mutual," Mimi said as her respect for her has hit rock bottom. "Naïve dumbass, she should go to North Korea, see how her 'glorious' Marxism working in action," she thought as she now has a bad taste in her mouth.

Elsewhere Ajay gets to his location to see there aren't many guards around the entrance expecting Noore's trucks to come and pick up the gold. Ajay gets into the bush to aim his AKMSU carbine putting a bullet into the head of a trooper for the other five to be confused.

Ajay tosses a smoke grenade to cover up his presence to wield his blade to cut them down for he shoves his kukri into his chest killing him. Ajay grabs the keys to open the door to see crates filled with gold bars.

"Perfect," he said to call Sabal on the radio. "Sabal, I manage to find some gold bars for us to use," Ajay said.

"Ajay, you are doing your father proud with this. We can get more weapons and supplies with these new funds," Sabal said to cut them off.

"Ajay, you get my gift?" Noore asked on the radio.

"Yeah thanks," Ajay said.

"No thanks, I'll tell you when to strike at Paul once he is vulnerable," Noore said.

"Alright," Ajay said.

"See you soon," Noore said to cut the radio with Golden Path trucks coming in to take the gold bar away.

"Ajay, you got what you wanted?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, we got a nice supply of gold from Noore to fund the Golden Path," Ajay said.

"Maybe your right about her, Ajay, she is really helping us out," she said.

"Yeah it seems, it was the right call," Ajay said.

"Ajay, I was talking with Amita," she said.

"Oh you try to understand her," Ajay said.

"Yeah and I don't want to anymore," Mimi said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was talking about her Marxist views and I didn't like it putting it mildly," Mimi said.

"Amita is a communist, I didn't know that," Ajay said.

"Yeah, I was caught off guard by that," she said.

"As long as she keeps those views to herself, she shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"I don't know I'll keep an eye on her," Mimi said.

"You don't like Marxist viewpoints huh?" he asked.

"When Marxism or any similar views are in involved, there is a path of pain that will follow behind it when it goes too further. I should know, I seen these views hurt people first hand," she said.

"Field experience?" he asked.

"You can say that, I'll meet up with you later," Mimi said.

"Amita, I hope these ideas are not hostile or this rebellion will turn into something rotten," Ajay thought as he goes back home.


	11. Phase 11

Phase 11: A Lovely Outing

After a string of attacks that Noore helped set up for the past week, the Golden Path are on course of capturing almost half of the southern region and gaining lots of funds for its operations.

Mimi wakes up from her slumber to be in bed with her boyfriend Ajay holding her in a tight embrace. "Man that was a good rest," she thought as her short dark hair looked messy as she lets out a yawn.

She sees her lover still asleep as she kisses him on the forehead to get out of bed and head downstairs to prepare her mate and herself for breakfast.

Mimi is cooking breakfast for she is boiling some rice in a pot on a hot stove. She already set up the table in the middle of the space with tablecloth over it.

"Morning sweetie," Mimi said cheerfully as Ajay climbs down from the ladder.

"Morning Mimi," he said to stretch out his lean limbs. "Man Mimi, you make a pretty good pillow," Ajay said to get behind Mimi to press against her back and his hands on her curvaceous hips.

"Yeah you do love to cuddle with me," Mimi said for Ajay likes how she looks in her pink nightgown.

"What are you making?" Ajay asked.

"Rice, I'm going to make a breakfast dish I make back at home," Mimi said as Ajay sits at the table for Mimi pours the cooked rice into the bowl to crack open two eggs to pour in yolks. She takes out some vegetables chopping them up and putting them into the bowl as well as putting in garlic powder and soy sauce.

She takes a spoon and stirs them in the bowl to make a meal. "Okay Ajay, my special breakfast meal for us," she said as she hands him a bowl of it. "Well what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks kind of gross," he said as Mimi has a pout on her face.

"Come on don't be negative, try it," she said urging him as he snoops it up in his fork to take a bite out of the piece. "Well?" she said.

"Wow, this is better than I thought," Ajay said enjoying her food as Mimi yelps with joy.

"I'm happy you like it," she said as she bites into her food.

"Hey Mimi, I wonder if we have nothing to do. I was thinking you can hang out me today just for fun," he said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"Basically," he said.

"Oh I love too, I want to spend with you besides getting shot," she said. "Where will we go?" she wondered.

"There is a nice big town to the southeast called Baldri which has some shops and restaurants. That is a good place to start," Ajay said.

"Oh okay, that sounds good," she said smiling. "Finally I can just be with him and not worry about getting killed," she thought.

Soon after breakfast Mimi is downstairs stripping out of her nightgown to be in her underwear. She turns her back to look in the mirror to see the nasty scars to let her little fingers etch along one on her lower back letting out a sigh.

She takes off her undergarments to put the in a basket to slip on some new ones with a white colored bra with blue polkas along with matching panties. "I bet he thinks I look cute in these," she said patting her butt seeing it shake a bit with a big smile on her face.

Ajay cleans himself to be in a nice outfit and his hair looking pretty neat for his date. He goes down the ladder and goes out the door.

"Hey sweetie, how do I look?" Mimi asked as she gives herself a whirl with her skirt dancing against the breeze.

"Beautiful," he said bluntly as she has a white top, purple knee length skirt and black boots forming on her shapely pear figure elegantly. Her short black hair is clean and straight, her nails painted blue and a blue scarf around her neck.

"Thanks Tiger, you are not bad either," she teased as she likes his outfit which is a white shirt with a green jacket over it, blue pants and brown sneakers. "That is an understatement," she thought thinking his trim body fits his outfit quite well.

"Well, should we get going," he said.

"Of course," Mimi said as they get into a car to head for the town of Baldri. Ajay is at the wheel with Mimi checking her Rex revolver to put it back into the hoister on her left hip. "Better safe than sorry," she said.

"So Mimi getting more reading material?" he asked.

"Yep, there are some shops here who do sell Manga and light novels. They have some good ones like Nana, Shakugan no Shana, and One Piece," she said as she takes out a book out of her handbag.

"Sweet, found anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot of bootleg DVDs; it's like back in my village, we get a ton of bootleg DVDs of anime shows, TV programs and American movies," Mimi said.

"Damn really, people still make those," Ajay said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, some people like here don't have access to the Internet. People would just pirate these things," Mimi said.

"Pretty much," Ajay said flatly as he turns on the radio with the radio station playing a folk song.

"Oh this sound has a smooth beat to it," she said.

"More of a rock guy myself," Ajay said to change the stations to hear propaganda blazing on the radio. "Oh great, more of this shit," he said.

"Do you noticed Pagan Min's face is everywhere on posters, on the sides of buildings and on the radio," she said.

"Kind of creepy, they worship him like a hero despite how vicious he is," Ajay said.

"It's called the Cult of Personality, it's a wicked form of hero worship with every inch of media propel this person into god status. Many dictators do this a lot," she said.

"I remember North Korea having something like that," Ajay said.

"Yeah but the North Korea takes that concept and blows it up beyond anything before or after. I saw a newscast of soldiers weeping just by holding their 'Great Leader' hand. It's fucking pathetic," Mimi said as Ajay can sense she is uneasy when talking about it.

"I see where the hate for Marxism came from," he said.

"You don't know the half of it," she said.

"So Seung, the guy you were looking for is Kim's agent right?" Ajay asked as she nods her head. "Do these North Korean Agents do those kind of things," he asked

"Yes, this isn't new. North Korea has commit sabotage before like bombing a South Korean plane, assaulting a compound within South Korea with commandos. They got caught but they deny any involvement," she said.

"So where did he go next?" Ajay asked sounding curious in Mimi's adventures as a NIS agent.

"Oh no my dear not yet, it would be a good story for lunch," Mimi said as they reach the big town of Baldri with the town filled with excitement and an air of tense despite the Golden Path's current victories.

They stop by the entrance with Mimi getting out of the car. "Okay enough politics, let's have some fun," she said as she goes ahead with Ajay following behind her.

"Man, I have a feeling this is only going to be more complicated. Oh well always like a good mystery," Ajay said as he follows her. She looks around in awe with childlike wonderment as the sights of colorful shops and the smells of delicious food filled her nose.

"Wow this is great. I'm going to shop my ass off," she said.

"That's a lot of ass to go through," Ajay joked.

"Oh shut up," Mimi pouted as Ajay laughs at this.

"I'm kidding," he said as she laughed as well.

"I know, I was just playing along," she said as she heads into a shop for its filled with clothings and other goods.

"Hello my dear, welcome to my shop. Feel free to look around," the female shopkeeper said.

"Thank you," she said as Ajay comes in with the shopkeeper looking at him with interest.

"My my, Ajay Ghale the son of the Golden Path founder has grace my shop," she said.

"I'm just a guy who wants to help madam," he said feeling humble.

"Humbleness good trait, dear is he your boyfriend?" she asked Mimi.

"Yep he's with me," Mimi said as she goes through the store seeing loads of outfits with Mimi feeling very giggly. "These looks so great," Mimi said as Ajay sighs with her looking around about 20 minutes.

Mimi looks around sorting through pieces of clothings. "Sorry if this is boring," she said.

"I don't mind really since you make it enjoyable," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to change into some outfits and I want your honest opinion," she said picking out some outfits to try out.

"Alright, seeing your body is a real treat," Ajay flirted.

"I know you like to see some of my soft bits," Mimi gives him a wink as she goes into the changing room.

Mimi puts up a set of clothings with her stripping out of the top and skirt only in her underwear. She grabs an outfit to wear and show it to her boyfriend.

"Nice," he said as Mimi appears with a white t-shirt and a blue jean skirt.

"Okay, another one," Mimi said goes back in and puts on a new outfit. "How about this one," she said wearing a pair of yellow shorts and black tank top.

"Very cute," he said as she grins brightly.

"I got a special one for you," Mimi has a giggle can't wait to knock him on his feet. "How do I look?" Mimi said as Ajay looks awestruck by her bikini which is blue in color and having white frills.

"Really hot," he said bluntly seeing her curvy frame looking great in the bikini.

"Really," she said.

"Yeah Mimi, you look great," he can't help but stare at Mimi's full C cup breasts hugging the bikini top as she noticed him looking at her chest

"I knew you would like the view," Mimi said as she goes off with Ajay pitching her butt making her a pleasurable yelp.

"I like this view too," Ajay said liking the soft flesh of her big round butt with her blushing from his pervy remark.

"Oh Ajay, what am I going to do with you," she said. "Any who, I'm going to pay for my clothings," Mimi said as she goes off to carry three outfits and her swimwear to the counter to hand over the rupees.

"Thanks for shopping, hope you come back," the shopkeeper said as she has a bag sling on her skinny left arm.

"Well that was fun, how about we look into more shops," she said as they search through the other shops.

Meanwhile there is a meeting between the warlords of the south Noore and Paul talking with Yuma about the Golden Path gaining strength rapidly taken about half of the southern region of the nation.

"Paul, what the hell is going on out there? You lost your main base and losing military outposts like they were files," Yuma said on the radio.

"Look Yuma calm down, I have everything in control," Paul said.

"You said that before Paul, you better regroup your army before my Royal Guard steps in," Yuma said.

"Alright, I need some time to think. Noore you don't mind my forces work within your fortress?" he asked.

"Of course," Noore said.

"Well I have some problems within the North. Some Golden Path cells still leer around here, Noore keep watch. You are the only reliable one here," Yuma said.

"Gee thanks Yuma, I'm right here," Paul complained as Yuma sighs to cut off the radio transmission to continue her work.

Meanwhile Mimi has stopped shopping with Ajay carrying bags for her. "Well that was refreshing," she said with a grin on her face with Ajay hold four bags of clothings, items and unmentionables.

"You done yet?" Ajay said for the fifth time.

"Yep, I'm good. I craved my clothing lust for today," she said as her belly is growling with her blushing. "Guess I'm getting hungry," she said with a weak laugh.

"I'm getting hungry too, let's go eat," Ajay said as they search around the town to find a nice restaurant where people were sitting at tables and greeted by waitresses and waiters.

"Hello; welcome to the Deranged Codfish where we have great food at crazy low prices," the hostess said.

"Table for two please," Ajay said.

"Date?" the hostess asked.

"Yes," Mimi said.

"Oh that so sweet, I'll lead to your table," the hostess said to lead them to the corner to let them have their space. "Okay sweethearts here are the menus and one of our servers will be with you in a bit," she said to go away with the couple looking at the menu.

"Well should we have appetizers?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah you should try the Momo," he said as Mimi looks confused. "It's a type of meat dumpling," he said.

"Oh sounds good," she said.

"We can share it," he said as a waitress appears with a pen and paper.

"Hello you two, oh hey Ajay," the woman said as Ajay remembers her.

"Oh you're Kiki from the arena," Ajay said.

"Kiki?" Mimi asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm one of the guards at the arena who help Noore out. This waitress job is on the side," Kiki said.

"Oh cool, we want to order Momo buns," Ajay said.

"Which type of meat, Chicken, turkey, lamb or pork?" Kiki asked.

"Chicken," Mimi said as Ajay nods in response.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. Drinks?" she asked.

"Well Green Tea please," Mimi said.

"Same here," Ajay said.

"Okay, I'll come back shortly and then I'll take your order," Kiki said as she goes away.

"This is pretty nice; I usually go to places like this in my old village. Local restaurants seem much more personal," Mimi said.

"Do you go back to your old village?" Ajay asked.

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's complicated," she said.

"I'm willing to listen," he said as she reaches out with her to touch his cheek.

"I know but give me time okay and I'll tell you everything when I'm ready," she said.

"Okay I'll be waiting," Ajay said as she smiles at this.

"Thank you," Mimi said as the food and drinks came long with a pot holding the Green Tea.

"Okay lovebirds, here you go," she said to place a plate of six hot dumplings on the table along with glasses. "Okay are you ready to order yet?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, I'm going to get the Alu Tareko," Ajay said.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"Its fried potatoes baked in oil, butter and varsity amounts of spices," Ajay said.

"Good choice, what about you missy," Kiki said.

"Well what about Alu Roti?" she asked.

"Its potato filled bread, it has chopped up potatoes baked into bread dough," Kiki said.

"That seems good, I'll have that," she said.

"Okay I'll be back with your food. Enjoy the dumplings," Kiki said as they begin eating the Momo.

"Pretty good right," Ajay asked.

"Yeah it is," she said with a bright smile on her face as she washes down with tea.

They quickly eat up the appetizers as their food has come within 30 minutes. "Okay here you go, I hope you enjoy your stay," she said.

"Thanks, man this is good," Ajay said taking bite of his meal. "So speaking of the past, where Seung go after Iraq?" he asked.

"Oh after that he went to Russia in the North Caucasus region. Seong was found helping extremist terrorists fight against Russia. Me, Marty, Mikhail and Nasreen were getting help from the Russian special forces to find Seung Woo," Mimi said as she tells Ajay of the mission in Russia.

-Flashback Begins-

On September 15, 2013, Mimi and the others are inside one of the two Mi-17 helicopters along with 8 Spetsnaz operators armed with AK-12s, PKPs, SV-98s and Bizons who is led by Captain Anton heading towards the mountainous terrain deep in the south of Russia.

Mimi is sitting beside Mikhail to adjust her SVD to load a mag into the rifle. "Well Seung seems to go into some offbeat places," Mimi said.

"Why would a North Korean agent try to undermine Russia's interests? They never did this before," Anton said to cock his AK-12 assault rifle.

"That's why we are here to confirm what he is planning to do," Marty said as Mimi puts her hand on Mikhail.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

"It's a risk coming back home, I hope they are okay," Mikhail said.

"Don't worry they will be okay," Mimi said.

"Thank you, I will not forgive myself if they have to pay for my past sins," Mikhail said.

"What does he mean by that?" Marty asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Mimi said as the twos helicopter hover above their landing zone for they slide down the ropes to land onto the ground. The second helicopter places a BMP-3 for armor support.

"This is Goose 1, we will be your support for today," the BMP commander said on the radio.

"Thanks Goose 1, good for you to be on our side," Anton said as Mimi's mercs draw their weapons.

Nasreen has a Bizon SMG, Mikhail has an AK-12 Assault Rifle and Marty has a PKP GPMG for them to be nearby a mountain which has been cleared out. "We are getting close to a stronghold of the extremist fighters. Be careful everyone," Nasreen said as they approach the town with the BMP 3 right behind them.

"Hey Goose 1, you seeing anything?" Anton asked on the radio.

"Nothing yet," Goose 1 Commander said.

"Guys, don't worry about civilians. They have escape from this town over a week ago after the fighters have taken over the town," Anton said as a lone figure looks over a cliff wielding a Mosin Nagant sniper rifle to aim at a soldier.

Suddenly a bullet cuts through the soldier's head as lots of fighters armed with AKMs, AMD-65s, RPDs and PPSh 41s. "Shit, get to cover everyone," Anton shouted.

"Slippery bastards," Goose 1 fires its 100mm cannon to strike the sniper blowing him to bits and turn his attention on the incoming terrorists blasting with rapid volley of machine gun fire tearing through them like wet paper.

Mimi takes aim and sniping fighters on roof tops as Anton sets his rifle on three round burst to put precise shots.

"Captain, I see some of the fighters coming from a cave to the west," Goose 1 said on the radio.

"Good, we need to go though the town and get confirmation on Seung Woo," Nasreen said as she fires several shots from her Bizon.

"Give us cover, we are moving forward," Anton said.

"Okay, we'll do," the BMP-3 moves to blow up a building killing a group of fighters as Marty fires into the window killing about three extremists with his PKP.

"They keep popping up," Marty said shooting constant streams of lead as he reloads his machine gun to continue pressing onward.

"Where are you bastard?" Mimi thought as she fires accurate shots putting down terrorists in a distance.

Elsewhere a man dressed in black combat uniform is wearing a RPG-29 aiming at the IFV. "Sir, they are getting close the caverns," he said.

"Keep them away from our base," the commander said on the radio.

"Of course sir," he said as the soldier launches the powerful rocket to hit the BMP 3 knocking it out with one hit. "Attack," the commander ordered as black clad soldiers was fighting alongside the extremists wielding AK-12s, ACE 53s, UMP 45s and Barrett 98Bs.

"Holy Shit," Marty said.

"Where did these guys come from?" Anton questioned as another operator gets killed from a sniper. "That's it, hey we need air support. Unknown hostiles have been sighted," he said on the radio.

"We are coming in, sit tight," the pilot said as two Mi-17s swing back to soon coming in to rain down fire onto the enemy blasting them straight to oblivion.

"That's what I'm talking about," Marty said as Mikhail fires his rifle to take multiple targets to stab incoming fighter in the chest.

"Okay, we are about to hit the cave. Bomb the entrance," Anton said.

"No problem," the helicopters launch a salvo of rockets to cut through the enemy lines. Mimi, the others and the Spetsnaz operators are going through the cavern's entrance to face more special units.

"Are these guys North Koreans?" Marty asked.

"Could be, these might be Special Forces," Mimi wondered.

"Maybe," Mikhail said as he puts burst fire down range to take out enemy troopers.

The commander can hear the enemy getting closer to him as he pulls out a pill out of his pocket. "I will not be capture by these fools," he thought as he swallows it whole.

The gang manages to get through the enemy forces to find the last room where the commander is on the floor dead. "What the hell, what happened?" Marty asked.

"He took acyanide pill, didn't want to be a captive," Nasreen said.

"There goes our lead," Mimi said.

"No, we got something," Nasreen said as they see maps of Hong Kong display in the room with Xs on different locations.

"Guess Seung and his guys are going to Hong Kong but why," Mimi wondered as the helicopter is waiting for you outside.

"You got your guy?" the pilot asked on the radio.

"No but we did confirm Seung's allies were here. What is his endgame?" Anton said.

"I have no clue, better find out in Hong Kong," Mimi said as they return back to go onto their next move.

-Flashback Ends-

Mimi finishes her story as they finish their meal. "This is very strange," Ajay said.

"Indeed, I still only have a vague understanding of his plan," she said.

"What's Mikhail's deal anyway?" he asked.

"Well he was worried his family would be danger to due to his past," Mimi said.

"Really he has a family?" Ajay asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, he married a woman named Katya and has a little girl named Daisu. He put them in hiding in Russia so they wouldn't get hurt," Mimi said.

"Get hurt by who?" he asked.

"The Russian Mafia, he used to be a hit man for them until he found love. You have to talk to him about the details," Mimi said as Kiki comes by.

"Okay, good right; so do you want dessert?" she asked.

"Sure," Ajay said. "How about Rice Pudding, is that okay?" Ajay asked Mimi as she nods her head.

"Good, I'll be right back," she said as she grabs the plates for her to go away.

"Your merc group is quite colorful especially Marty. Where is he?" Ajay asked.

"Well he is on another job. So sadly he can't come to help," she said as Kiki comes back with a bowl of pudding for them to eat along with the bill.

"Okay, that seems to be it. Oh Ajay, I have something for you from Noore," Kiki said to hand him a small red book.

"This looks like my father's journal," Ajay said.

"Because it is, she found it and thought it would be useful for you," Kiki said. "I'll be back to pick up the check," she said.

"Mimi, can you read that for me?" he asked.

"Sure," Mimi said as she sees the words in Kiranti. "Well this is interesting. It talks about his first contact with Pagan Min and his young protégé Yuma who with their merc army helped the royalist fight back," she said.

"What else?" he asked urging her to continue.

"Pagan stabbed your father in the back, turn his army against him nearly wiping out the Royalists. He had captured the throne for himself and your father swore he would end his life," Mimi said.

"Guess Sabal was right about the backstabbing," Ajay said.

"Men like that can't be trusted," she said to continue reading. "After some months, your father and mother gathered what was left of the Royalists and some of the Pagan's mercs turn to your father's side. That was when they formed the Golden Path, the name was your mother's idea," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, your parents seem to be in the center of it," Mimi said.

"What else?" he asked.

"He had a bad agreement with your mother, she wanted to help on the front but your dad thought it was bad idea. Also he shot down the idea of women being involved in the frontlines, so basically 'Get in the Kitchen syndrome'," she said.

"Doesn't sound very progressive," Ajay said.

"Yeah, one thing thankfully you didn't get from your father," Mimi said as she reads the last page. "Oh this is when you were born and he is talking about how happy he was to have you," she said.

"I wish I knew what happened to him," Ajay said still curious to know.

"Well we'll find out sooner or later when we keep finding these journals. Oh that was the end of that," she said finishing the book.

Ajay puts the rupees on the table as they finish their dessert with Kiki coming back to take their money. "Thanks, oh and Ajay if she dumps you; come by the arena. I'll be happy to soothe your worries away," Kiki said as they go out of the restaurant.

"Looks like you have a fan girl," Mimi said.

"I guess," Ajay said not really paying attention to Kiki.

"Well do you want to call it a day?" she said.

"Yeah, I want to go back home," Ajay said as Mimi seems pretty happy.

"Well the date is a success," she said.

"Yeah, I had fun," he said.

"Me too," Mimi said as they put Mimi's stuff in the back of the car with them driving back to the Ghale Homestead.

"After when we beat Pagan, we can do this more often," Ajay said as Mimi rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I would love that," Mimi said as they go back to the house to rest for the day.


	12. Phase 12

Phase 12: Mine Buster

Within three days, things in the south have settle down with Paul's forces trying to regroup the Golden Path pick them off and regain outposts they lost before.

Both Ajay and Mimi are in bedroom to hear a knock on the door as Ajay goes down the ladder to open the door to see Bhadra at the doorway. "Ajay, can I stay with you for awhile?" she said as Ajay is confused.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Ajay asked.

"I need to get away from Sabal," Bhadra said as he lets her inside.

"Why?" he asked.

"He suggested to my parents that I should marry some weird priest," Bhadra said.

"You mean the pedo priest Gagan?" Mimi asked as Bhadra nods her head. "Wow seriously, Sabal is insisting you marry Gagan," she said.

"Yes, he says it would be the best for my well being," Bhadra said.

"The fuck is it," Mimi protested.

"Sabal said he wanted me to go with the priest to help me become the spiritual leader of the nation," she said.

"You can get the help without being hitched," Ajay said.

"I don't know what to do," Bhadra said.

"You can stay here for awhile," Ajay said as she gives her a hug.

"Thank you," Bhadra said.

"So Bhadra, what do like to watch? I got a bunch of DVDs from the marketplace we can watch on my laptop," Mimi said as Ajay gets a call from Noore.

"Ajay, are you there?" Noore asked.

"Yeah Noore, I'm here," Ajay said.

"Ajay, Paul is beginning to regroup but you have a chance to capture a gold mine that he found in the north," Noore said.

"Thanks Noore," Ajay said.

"No problem, I'm honestly sick of this bullshit. Do what you have to do," Noore said to cut off the radio.

"Mimi, I'm going to the mines up north," Ajay said.

"Alright, I'll keep Bhadra in the house. Go get them Tiger," she said as Ajay goes out the door to get into a dune buggy to see a Galil AR modded with a Marksmen scope, Silencer and a GP-30 Grenade Launcher. Ajay slings it on his back and drives off to go towards the mines to the north.

Mimi and Bhadra are watching the laptop looking at a movie with Mimi getting a call on her radio phone. "Mimi, do you know where Bhadra is?" Sabal asked.

"No why?" Mimi lied.

"I need her to meet with me and her parents. She needs to embrace her destiny as the spiritual leader of the people," he said.

"I wonder, why you push her so much into this," Mimi said.

"Because it's her destiny," Sabal said.

"And how did you come to that outcome?" Mimi asked sounding a bit irritated not liking his answer as Sabal doesn't like her tone of voice.

"The head Priest Gagan dictated she become the Tarun Matara for the sake of our people," Sabal said.

"Was it okay for her to marry that old priest Gagan?" she questioned him.

"He will be there to guide her and help her on the path on becoming our Tarun Matara," Sabal said.

"I think you can do that without marrying her to an old man," Mimi said.

"It's our way like you would understand. If you see her let me know," Sabal cuts off the radio.

"Bhadra, I have a feeling he doesn't have your best interest at heart," Mimi said.

"Like I can do anything about it, what can I do," Bhadra said sounding worried.

"Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay," Mimi said. "Man, this is getting very weird," she thought.

Ajay reaches his location to be beside a hill to pull the charging handle to ready his Galil AR. "Here we go," Ajay crouches within the bush to see a bunch of guards protecting the entrance of the mine.

He trains his sights onto a soldier and sets his rifle to single shot to fire on the two guards putting them down. Ajay goes into the entrance to see it's blocked by a big metal door. "Time to blow this wide open," he said as he puts a C4 charge on the door.

He goes behind a rock to blast the door open as Ajay storms into the entrance to shooting down multiple soldiers who were stunned by the explosion.

"Better clear this place out," Ajay said.

"Ajay, are you there?" Mimi asked on the radio.

"Yeah but I'm a bit busy here," Ajay said.

"Okay, I'll be quick. Bhadra told me about Sabal, he is trying to ease her parents to marry the pedo priest," she said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, he called me and tries to justify having a teenager hook up with an old man. This religion is fucked up," Mimi said.

"Seems like it, we'll think about it when I come back," Ajay said.

"Yeah, see you soon okay," Mimi said to cut off the radio to get behind some cover to a vast area of the mine with carts scattered around and workers being forced to work on mining ores.

"Better place my shots carefully," Ajay thought as he climbs over cover to shoot precise shoots into three soldiers to roll onto the rock to come up blasting a trooper on top of a tower. "Everyone, get out of here," Ajay said as the slaves were freed and went away.

"Bless you sir, there are more people within the caverns," a woman said as they go outside for Ajay goes forward to go into the next area to see more guards protecting the prisoners.

"Keep working, you lambs," a soldier shouted pointing a rifle at a woman to push herself harder to mine the materials off the rocky walls.

Ajay fires from his Galil AR blasting three soldiers putting them down easily as two soldiers noticed for her puts a bullets in each head. The slaves manage to leave the area as Ajay find a large building within the area in the distance.

A sniper looks down his scope trying to snipe Ajay. He noticed a glint in the distance to go behind a rock as the bullet passes above his head.

"Got to get close enough to lob a grenade at the tower," Ajay thought as he crouches through the rocks trying to dodge sniper fire. The enemy sniper clicks empty to reload his M700 rifle and resumes firing at Ajay.

He switches to his GP-30 for Ajay is getting closer to the tower ready to aim his launcher. When he hears the sniper's rifle clicking empty. He pops out of cover to lob a grenade at the base of the tower knocking it to the ground along with the sniper.

"Looks like it's about cleared," Ajay said as to go into the underground building to see the layout of the mine and different locations where the gold is being mined there. "Hey Noore I secured the mine," Ajay said on the radio.

"Good, I'll let you know when you can strike Paul; he is getting very desperate," Noore said as he calls the Golden Path knowing about the captured mine.

Elsewhere Mimi and Bhadra are sitting outside to be sitting on the edge of the cliff looking over the beautiful view. "This is a good view," Bhadra said.

"Yeah it is, hey Bhadra you ever thought want you would be when you grow up?" Mimi asked.

"I never really thought about it because of the civil war and my family is heavily involved in the Golden Path. My choices have been chosen before I was 1," she said.

"Wow that sucks," Mimi said.

"I know but me being the Tarun Matara is my only option to bring any real change," Bhadra said.

"Seems like a trap to me," Mimi said not liking her situation as Ajay came up the rocky path.

"I'm back," Ajay said to see the girls sitting nearby the cliff. "What are you guys doing? Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ajay I need to talk to you about Bhadra," Mimi said.

"Okay sure," Ajay said to go behind the house.

"I think Sabal might be using Bhadra for his own ends," Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you haven't noticed people here seem very superstitious and I noticed this in the Golden Path members seems to show this as well," she said.

"You are saying Sabal would use Bhadra as a political tool," he said.

"Yes, there are a lot of Golden Path members who are latched onto him while Amita has her own supporters. With them at each other's throats, who knows what's going to happen. We need to keep watch over the situation," she said.

"I think you're right, no harm in keeping cautious," he said.

"Good, I need to talk with Nasreen and Mikhail about this. Hold the fort, I'll be back," she said to goes off.

"This is just getting more complicated with the two leaders having questionable ideals and Noore who people considered a warlord seems like a tool in the larger game," Ajay said.

"Yes, its gets very twisted when you go even deeper," Pagan appears on the radio.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh Ajay, a word of warning; as you get deeper into the history of this nation, you will never see the Golden Path the same way again," Pagan said.

"Stop talking in riddles. Just tell me alright," he said.

"I'm sorry even if I told you now. I doubt you would believe me; the key is in your father's journals. I overhead you have two of the four, that's good once you found all four. Then we can talk, well my boy good luck," Pagan gets off the radio leaving Ajay more confused.

"Great, this is even more confusing," Ajay said as he goes back with Bhadra for the conflict getting more bewildering.


	13. Phase 13

Phase 13: The City of Pain

Within 4 days, Ajay and Mimi are within their home as they prepare for Breakfast as Mimi is cooking rice along with sausages and eggs mixing them into a bowl.

"Smells pretty good," Ajay said as he readied the table for their meal.

"Yep, on the house," she said to place the bowls onto the table along with glasses of tea.

They begin to eat as Ajay looks at the Korean beauty drinking down her glass seeing her throat moving as she finishes her drink with her small lips being wet from her drink.

"So beautiful," he thought wanting to taste her lips. "Can I share your drink?" Ajay asked as Mimi thought that was silly.

"Ajay, I finished my tea already," she looks at Ajay noticing his smirk as she blushes with a soft giggle. "You are so naughty," she said getting what he means.

"Hey I asked nicely, did it," he said sounding pretty smooth as Mimi sees he has a point giving him her cute smile.

"You did and I'm more than happy to share," Mimi said as he crushes her lips onto his. They briefly French kiss sucking in the tea flavor from their moist caverns. They stop exchanging salvia for Mimi licks her lips. "That was great," Mimi said with a bit of drool on the side of the lips.

"Ditto," he said as he grabs their plates and places them in the bucket to wash off the dishes.

"It's been quiet lately," she said.

"Yeah but I'm not complaining," Ajay said as he goes behind Mimi hugging her. "I get to spend time with a beautiful woman," he said.

"Oh Ajay, you are going to be blush," she said.

"Guess mission complete," Ajay said as she playfully hits his arm.

"Oh shut up," Mimi said trying to act offended but she is giggling anyway. "I guess you did," Mimi said as Ajay has a call on his radio phone.

"Ajay, come to the arena. It's time to get Paul," Noore said.

"Alright," he said. "Mimi, we are going after Paul," he said.

They got on their clothings to go to the Arena where Noore is in a bad mood with a dying man being carried out of the room with Ajay and Mimi coming into the room.

"Ajay, good timing; so this is your partner I been hearing about?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Mimi. Ajay told me about you, I'm glad you are helping us," Mimi said.

"No problem, I need you both to go into the City of Pain. Paul is having a party for his soldiers to boost their morale. That is where you will catch him when he is vulnerable," Noore said as her guard hands them two customized K2 assault rifles modified with an adjustable buttstock, sound suppressor, optical scope and a fore grip.

"Thanks," Ajay said.

"There is an outpost to the east of here which will bring in Paul's fresh meat. You will sneak into the truck and go into the city," Noore said as the two are on their way back to the car.

"Well this looks familiar," Mimi is charging the K2 to go inside to head for the coordinates.

"What do you mean?" Ajay asked.

"The K2 is the South Korean Service Rifle for our Armed Forces and I used to train with it a lot at the firing range," Mimi said as the drive down the road to be by the location. "Okay, we are here," she said as they see a building with army troopers guarding it with a truck parked in front of the building.

"We got to be very quiet," Ajay said.

"Yeah, let's split up and head for the building," Mimi said as they go off for Mimi is crouching through the grass to approach the building with enemy patrols moving around the grounds.

Ajay goes by the fence to see a hole to go through it to see a guard standing over the door. He takes aim and places a quiet shot letting him drop as Mimi comes from the other side meeting him by the door.

"Coast is clear," Ajay said as they go into building to slip in the back of the trunk with the driving getting ready to leave to the City of Pain. "Sabal, Amita. Me and Mimi are heading for the City of Pain to get Paul," Ajay whispered on the radio.

"Kyra be with you two," Sabal said.

"Remember bring Paul alive, we need him for Intel," Amita said as the truck moves for the moon is going high in the sky with Ajay and Mimi waiting in the trunk to stop. Nightfall is taking place with the duo climbing out of the back of the trunks to be in the City of Pain filled with soldiers filled with lust, booze and excitement.

"Man, they are having a real party here," Mimi said as Ajay noticed some local women being harassed.

"They have guests," Ajay said as some of the women are stripped to their underwear dancing for the men for they are eyeing them like pieces of meat.

"Damn, that is gross," Mimi said having a bad taste looking at this.

"Overhearing the truck driver, Paul should be at the end of this city," Ajay said

"Ajay, this is Amita," Amita said on the radio.

"What is it?" Ajay asked.

"I need you to take pictures of the horrors there to expose the truth to the people," Amita said.

"Good idea," Ajay said.

"Just take any pictures that could be considered provocative that we can use against him," Amita said to cut off the radio.

"We should stick together," Mimi said.

"I'm up for that," Ajay said as they sneak through the city to see the buildings are empty of civilians instead filled with horny soldiers ready to pleasure some young village girls.

"Okay, let's get Amita's photos," Mimi said as Ajay hands her his camera for they go though the city to be beside a window to see a room filled with cages filled with people inside them.

"Holy shit," Ajay said as some of the people look like they were starving.

"Pretty good digs they are here," she said sarcastically as she pulls out a camera to take a snapshot.

"Yeah it's pretty horrible," Ajay said.

"Paul must be one sick fuck," Mimi said to finishes her photo snapping for them to continue forward through the city with blazing music echoing throughout the abandoned city for Mimi and Ajay found another sight which is a soldier looking over a woman who is strapped onto the wall with marks of abuse across her body.

Mimi takes the picture as they go through the darkness for a group of soldiers are passing by with them both going into the bushes. They wait until they go out of sight for they go behind a building to head through the window.

Ajay draws out his blade to see a soldier drinking some hot tea as he goes up and drives his blade into the back of the man to cover his mouth. He twists the blade killing him to carry him over to a big box to put him inside hiding the corpse.

"Oh nice, Saiga 12," she said to grab the semi auto shotgun to sling it on her back along with magazines filled with shotgun shells. They go up the second floor to see a window on the other side to see people being tortured by electrocuting. "This is nuts," Mimi brings out the camera and takes some pictures.

"I think we have enough of them," Ajay said.

"Yeah, enough snapshots; let's go to Paul's torture house," Mimi said as they creep through the night getting closer to Paul as they sneak around a group of troopers to be at the last house in the back of the city. "Ajay, go get Paul; I'll watch outside," Mimi said.

"Okay, I'll be back," Ajay said as he climbs up the building.

"Be careful," she said.

"Hey it's me," Ajay said.

"Yeah, I'm more worried now," Mimi joked.

"I'll be back," Ajay slips into the window as Mimi is holding her K2 rifle to look down the gate watching for guards.

"Hey Paul, are you coming down here. The ladies look quite fine in the nude," a soldier shouted approaching the house with Mimi opening fire putting three bullets through his chest seeing him drop to the ground.

"I got him," Ajay said came up behind her with Paul over his shoulder knocked out. "Man, he's heavy," Ajay said.

"Don't pull a muscle," Mimi warned.

"I'll try, you got to cover me," Ajay said.

"Leave it to me," Mimi said as Ajay carries Paul for them to try and sneak out of the city.

One of the soldiers noticed when entering into the house that Paul wasn't there. "Guys, we have a problem," a trooper said on the radio alerting the others. "Paul is missing, be on alert for Golden Path activity," a trooper said.

Two soldiers noticed the duo sneaking around with a flashlight. "Hey, they got Paul," the soldier shouted as Mimi fires her Saiga 12 blowing them both away.

"Well, stealth is out the window," Mimi said as they go behind cover with soldiers coming on alert to close in on the duo. "Damn it they are coming up in droves," Mimi said as she switches to her K2 shooting down a few with other troopers getting behind cover as well.

"Flush them out, we can't risk hurting Paul," a soldier said as they toss a few flash bangs.

"Oh shit," Ajay said as they blast with a flash bang for the light got in Ajay's eyes while Mimi shuts her eyes.

"Ajay, are you okay?" she asked as she tosses a grenade for most of the troops get out of the way but a few got caught in a blast of shrapnel killing them in the process.

"Yeah, burns a little," Ajay said rubbing his eyes.

"Good, we need to get to the car down there and then ride out of here," she said as they go to the right with a sniper on a tower shooting at them.

"Flush them out," a soldier shouted as two Heavy Gunners with HK-21E GPMGs shooting at their position with the sniper wielding a M700 sniper rifle trying to hit the two.

Ajay tosses C4 over and lands beside the tower's base as he sets off the trigger for the tower collapses onto the ground. "C4, the one in all problem solver," Ajay said as Ajay tosses another one by the group of gunners to set up turning them red mists. He tosses his last one into a group of soldiers as it explodes scattering limbs and blood across the grass.

"Now is our chance, come on," Mimi said as they go down the steps to go to the car with more soldiers coming their way.

Mimi draws her Saiga 12 putting buck shots into the chests of the enemy troopers as she tosses a grenade to take out a group of enemies. They arrive at the car for Mimi to get inside with Ajay going in the back.

Ajay pops the back of the car to put Paul in the trunk and close it with Mimi at the wheel. "Let's get the fuck out of here," Ajay said to ride shotgun as Mimi floors the pedal to drive out of the city and on the dirt road.

"Oh come on Ajay buddy let's talk this over," Paul said in a friendly way.

"Noore has sent her regards," he said as Paul utters in frantic laugh.

"Noore really? She is really thinks her family is alive for this long," Paul said still laughing.

"What?" Ajay respond with anger.

"Yeah, they were killed years ago. Even those letters that were supposed to be from her sons were written by me with my daughter's help of course. She really knows who to pull on the heart strings with Noore weeping for her sons, can't believe she fell for it," Paul said.

"Can't believe you are such a fucking asshole," Mimi said sounding pretty upset by this.

"Damn it, what am I supposed to tell her now," Ajay said feeling sorry for Noore.

"We will have to think about this before telling her," Mimi said as they arrive at the building with the Golden Path waiting for them.

Both Ajay and Mimi bring him up to them with a bag on his head as the Golden Path fighters grab hold of him. "Well he's alive, can't blame if he was dead beforehand," Sabal said.

"Of course I'm not dead taxi driver," Paul said as a Golden Path member shoves him down onto the ground. "Don't touch me you savages," Paul said in protest.

"We will take it from here Ajay. Good work out there," Sabal said as they begin to drag him into the house.

"Like you can break me you monkey fuckers," Paul said as his cell phone is ringing in the back of his pocket. "Ashley, Ajay grab my phone. My daughter needs me, Ashley, Ashley," Paul begged for his daughter as Sabal and the others take him inside.

"Well you two did a great day today. By the way, you have my photos?" Amita asked as Ajay hands her the camera. "Good, I'll give it back to you later. Good work, now we go after Noore next," Amita said as Ajay and Mimi look at each other not sure about this.

"Yeah, see you later," Ajay said as they go away to head back for their house. "What are we going to do about Noore?" Ajay wondered.

"I don't know, we have to talk about it," Mimi said as they head back with one lieutenant down and two more to go before getting to Pagan Min.


	14. Phase 14

Phase 14: Retribution

Yuma hears the news of Paul's defeat and capture which is putting her on edge. "I knew Paul would be a liability. I'm taking charge of the Royal Army as well since he is too lax for the job," Yuma said coming onto her monitor to talk with one of her field commanders.

"What is it Yuma?" he asked with his face covered in a black mask.

"Black Dragon, I need you to destroy the fortress that those rebels have taken," Yuma said.

"Of course, it will be done," B.D said as he is within his barracks within the massive mountain base to see 12 of his men gearing up in the armory grabbing AK-12 assault rifles, Scorpion EVO 3 A1 SMGs, and M12 Jackhammer automatic bullpup shotguns.

Black Dragon grabs his AK-12 modded with a suppressor, holo sight, and fore grip to meet with his group. "Men, we are going to capture back the fortress and destroy it. We will not let these fuckers get off too easy are we," he said as his men are ready to go fight some rebels. "Good, let's go," he said as they go into the massive hanger to go into a Mi-8 transport helicopter to fly out of the hanger.

"These Dragons are my best soldiers, they will not fail me," Yuma thought as she continues to operate her base.

Meanwhile it's been 3 days since Paul was captured for Mimi is on the passage that leads to their house with Ajay trying to look for her. "Hey Mimi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting a bomb on the side of the cliff," Mimi said.

"Wait what why?" he asked.

"Well we have to keep your house safe so if we are in a bad spot. I'll block it from anyone reaching it on foot," Mimi said.

"Very forward thinking," Ajay said.

"Nasreen taught me that," Mimi said as she finishes placing the bomb on the side of the cliff. "Anyway, I'm going to hang out with Bhadra. You want to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm game," Ajay said.

"Good, we should get going," she said as they go down the cliff's path to find a jeep for Mimi is driving them to Bhadra's village.

"You look pretty in your outfit," Ajay said to see her wearing a yellow blouse, blue knee length jean skirt and white shoes.

"Thank you, I got it a few days ago, glad you like it," Mimi said. "I'm going to teach Bhadra how to wield a gun?" she said.

"Really?" Ajay asked.

"Yes, she needs to protect herself. There are weirdoes out there and crazy soldiers who would rape little girls, so she needs the practice," Mimi said.

"Seems good thing to have," Ajay said.

"Yes Amita had the right idea but Sabal for some strange reason doesn't want her to fight back. Guess he wants to keep her pure or some crap like that," Mimi said.

"Kind of hard for that when you grow up in a war torn nation for all your life," he said.

"True, you were in the military. You can give her some pointers as well," Mimi said.

"Yeah, I don't mind doing that," Ajay said as they finally reach the village to see the young girl helping her mother with the garden. "Hey Bhadra, we're here," Ajay shouted as the young woman has a smile on her face.

"Ajay, Mimi. I'll be out in a minute," Bhadra said as she takes the plants from the garden and place them into bids. "Mom, they come by to pick me up," she said.

"Okay, have fun Bhadra and watch yourself," her mother said giving her a hug.

"I will," she said as they go into the car. "So you are going to give me gun practice?" she asked.

"Yes, we are going to help you on self defense so you can protect yourself and your family," Mimi said as they go towards an old firing range once owned by the Royal Army.

"So how are things going," Ajay asked with Bhadra sitting in the back of the car.

"Fine, I'm working with my mother in the garden to help her sell some pretty flowers," Bhadra said.

"That seems pretty nice; oh you look cute in your outfit," Mimi said seeing her in a green top, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Thank you, you look pretty Mimi," Bhadra said.

"Thanks sweetie," Mimi said as they reach the shooting range to park and get out of the car. "Okay, we are going to practice with the pistol since you seem too weak to handle heavier weapons," Mimi said as she pulls out a P99 pistol to have a target before the teenager. "Okay listen to my lead," Mimi said as she teaching her how to hold a weapon and gun safety.

Elsewhere Black Dragon and his team of Dragons are flying their helicopter to head for the captured Fortress. "Okay, your team is nearby. Intel says that there are 200 rebels housed in that place," the pilot said.

"Pull back until we call for you. It wouldn't be too hard to take care of these monkeys," Black Dragon said.

"Okay good hunting guys," the pilot lands his aircraft letting the spec-op soldiers out of the side door to place their boots on the soft grass.

B.D pulls the charging handle of his AK-12 with his 13 man team readying their weapons for them to approach the fortress to see Golden Path rebel fighters wielding SVDs and M700s on top of the weapon.

"Sir, we got rebels with sniper rifles and on mortars," a dragon said on the radio looking down his binoculars.

"We better scale those walls but we should quickly take them out first," Black Dragon said as he switches to single shot with the others taking their shots. "Aim, fire," he said as their bullets cut through the air to strike the rebels dead with the others not noticing this. "Time to scale the wall," Black Dragon said as the 13 men run up to the stone wall to draw out their climbing hooks.

They toss it up the wall to begin scaling it as they reach the top of the wall to see several groups of rebels down below.

"Okay time to wreak chaos," Black Dragon said as all their weapons were suppressed for them to scale down the wall to be inside the massive base.

A Dragon wielding his silenced Scorpion Evo to see three lone Golden Path Members having a drink. He carefully puts his weapon at one of their heads and swiftly fires precise shots putting them down.

Black Dragon goes behind a rebel and shoves a kukri into the back of a fighter pushing him into the ground. He pulls up his AK-12 blasting four fighters cutting them in the back of the head.

The other Dragons are clearing up the area as one of the Golden Path members notices the dead bodies."Everyone, we got royal army," a fighter shouted as Black Dragon comes from behind and stabs his blade into his spine.

The rebels are on alert going after the Dragons as BD grabs the fallen rebel's RPD LMG to fires on a mass group of rebels killing off 15 fighters in swift succession.

"What jokes," Black Dragon said as he tosses the LMG onto the grass to pull out his Jackhammer shotgun to cut through groups of fighters with bits of flesh and bone scattering across the ground.

The Dragons are craving their way through the fortress as a fellow Dragon is burst firing his Scorpion Evo taking down more Golden Path fighters.

Another Dragon grabs an RPG-7 and fires onto locked positions raining death upon them for they reach to a building where the generator is located. "Once we take the generator and overload it, it would make the fortress useless to use," Black Dragon ordered as they push in as they smash through the Golden Path's defensive lines.

B.D climbs on top of a building to pounce on a Golden Path fighter to stab his knife into his head. He pulls the pins off the grenades attached to his vest to shove him into a group of fighters seeing them get blown to bloody pieces.

A Dragon fires his last RPG shot to destroy a group of rebels leaving an opening for the generator building. "Push forward, show no mercy," Black Dragon ordered as a few Golden Path members are lying on the ground bleeding out.

A Dragon soldier puts his boot on the chest of a fighter and fires his AK-12 into the fighter's chest with blood shooting out with each shot with the rest killing them off.

The Dragons swarm into the building to locate the generator room to see a lone female fighter sitting on a chair. She sees the solders coming to draw out her AKM rifle but Black Dragon fires a single shot through her head making her effort in vain.

"Okay, I'm going to overload this generator, time for some fireworks," Black Dragon said as he begins to strain the power for they run out the building. The generator pops from the pressure for a large explosion rocks the whole fortress making it useless.

"Target is destroyed," Black Dragon said on the radio.

"Good, at least someone is reliable here," Yuma said.

"When do I ever let you down," Black Dragon said as they go over the wall again to see a large amount of Golden Path technicals aiming their mounted machine guns at them. "Drop the rain," he said in the radio.

A Mi-8 helicopter flies by and pounds the Golden Path units into submission with its blazing turrets peppering the ground with explosive rounds with body parts and blood scattering across the grass and dirt. The aircraft hovers by the wall opening its back hatch letting the soldiers into the transport.

"Nice work guys, I can see the explosion from my position," the pilot said as they fly away.

"These fuckers think they can screw us over, they got another thing coming," Black Dragon said as they go back to the Himalayan Mountain base.

Back with Mimi and Ajay helping Bhadra practice her aiming as there is paper targets set up for her. "Okay, Bhadra like we practice," Mimi said as Bhadra firmly places her feet on the ground, holds a tight grip on the pistol and ease her breathing to take an aim.

She shoots a single bullet to get a hit. "I deal it," Bhadra said.

"Yeah you did just fine," Ajay said as Bhadra is smiling.

"Keep doing it and you'll be fine," Mimi said as they watch Bhadra shooting the targets. "Man, I wish I have kids," Mimi said.

"Really?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah, hanging out with Bhadra makes me want to have a daughter in the future. My mother was talking about me finding someone soon," Mimi said.

"You got any ideas," Ajay said slyly.

"On how things are going lately, I have a good idea who I would pick. You do like hanging out with Bhadra?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is like the little sister I never had," Ajay said.

"That's sweet," she said.

"I wouldn't mind having children either, you know in the future of course," Ajay said.

"That's good to hear," she said smiling at his answer as Bhadra stops practicing.

"Thanks for the lessons," Bhadra said.

"No problem," Mimi said as they go back into the car to drive her back home for they stop by her house.

"See you later guys," Bhadra gives them both a hug to head back to her house.

"Well that was fun, let's go back home," Ajay said as they get a radio call from Sabal.

"Ajay, come back to Banapur," Sabal said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain when you get here," Sabal said as Ajay turns the car around to head back to Banapur.

"I wonder what this is about?" Mimi wondered.

"Well we'll find out soon," Ajay said as he gets a radio call from someone.

"Hello; how is my favorite rebel," Pagan said on the radio.

"What now?" Ajay asked.

"Well too bad for Paul, his daughter would be worried sick and his wife well she is way busy getting her 'plumbing' fixed by the repairmen to care about Paul," he said.

"Karma is a bitch right," Mimi said on the radio.

"Oh this is little Korean woman who is hanging out with you," Pagan said.

"Fuck you," Mimi said with disgust in her voice.

"Well she is quite the spitfire. I can't wait to meet her," Pagan said. "Any who funny you say Karma is a bitch my dear is because the Golden Path is in the direction it's in because of their actions," Pagan said making the two confused.

"What do you mean?" Ajay asked.

"Like Golden Path wasting their own wealth; they believe I was the one who robbed their wealth away. Dead wrong it was rotting away in some temples that no one cares about. You know what I did I raided the temples and sold them away to fund the nation," Pagan said.

"Really?" Ajay asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, millions of dollars worth but they did jack noting with it. Remember Ajay there is a cause and effect to everything. They cause their own misery in more ways than one, well talk to you later," he said to cut off the radio.

"I didn't know that," Mimi said.

"Knowing Sabal, he would never do that," Ajay said.

"Troubling indeed," Mimi said as they reach the big village to meet with Amita and Sabal to get radio chatter from Golden Path members.

"What's going on?" Ajay asked.

"There was an attack on the Fortress we captured. It was destroyed," Sabal said.

"What seriously?" Mimi asked sounding dumbfounded by this.

"Yes and over 200 fighters were killed in the attack," Amita said.

"Who did this?" Ajay asked.

"We found out it's a group called the Dragons. These are the best solders in the Royal Armed Forces; they were handpicked out of the Royal Guards for they are quick, efficient and deadly. Facing one is dangerous but facing a group alone is a death wish," Sabal said.

"So these are Special Forces types right?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah basically, the Black Dragon is the head of the Dragons who was leading the attack on the fortress," Amita said.

"This isn't good," Mimi said.

"We need to focus; we have to gain full control of the south. Get ready within a few days, we are going to cripple Noore's hold," Sabal said as the two goes out of the building.

"Goody, things are getting more difficult," Mimi said sarcastically

"Yep as usual," Ajay said.

"As usual," Mimi said as they go off to back home while elsewhere Black Dragon is meeting with Yuma in her office.

"Well done my dear," Yuma said as she kisses him on the lips with him holding her hips tightly embracing her.

"I do my best as always, babe," Black Dragon said as she sits on the table with him sitting on the chair. "So, what is our next move?" he asked.

"Well Pagan is holding me back from the Golden Path, he doesn't want me to hurt his boy too much," Yuma said.

"It seems like he isn't in this fight anymore," Black Dragon said.

"You are right; it's because of this bitch Ishwari. She has turn him into a sad excuse of a man who lives his palace in complete reclusive," Yuma said.

"You basically run the whole nation for him," Black Dragon said.

"Yeah so I was thinking we can remove him," Yuma said.

"Seriously, you're making your move?" he asked.

"Soon, I sick of following him orders. I can rule Kyrat with you by my side of course," Yuma said tracing her fingers along his face.

"Of course my Queen," he said. "Well I got to get my men in top shape," B.D. said.

"After you work on your men, you can work on me later," Yuma said.

"Can't wait for that," he goes out of the room as he goes out of the room with Yuma looking at her screen planning her next move.


	15. Phase 15

Phase 15: Drug Crackdown

4 days has pass since the destruction of the Fortress with Sabal and Amita planning a counter attack with nighttime approaching with Mimi wanting to entertain her boyfriend for her to put on something special for him.

Ajay is already in bed in his PJs looking up at the ceiling. "Man, this is crazy," he thought as Mimi climbs up the ladder to reveal her new nightgown.

"Ta da, look what I have on now," Mimi said cocking her hip while having her hand on it.

"You look fantastic," he said liking how her round medium sized breasts and curvy bottom form around her white formfitting nightgown which goes to her upper thighs.

"Thank you baby, you always look cute in your pajamas," Mimi said to see him wearing green PJs with white clouds printed on them. "You seem perplexed, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well this whole conflict is going nuts," Ajay said.

"I know right, Pagan is a monster but he isn't wrong. They have tons of things they could done to ease their suffering but they didn't do this," Mimi said as she sits onto the bed with Ajay.

"Yeah it keeps getting more complex," Ajay said.

"Yeah, anyway let's not dwell on it now. I want us to enjoy ourselves," Mimi said as she crawls up to him giving him a deep kiss as Ajay hold his arms around her shapely waist returning the kiss. She lies on top of him as they are French kiss with their tongues brushing against one each with their bodies causing friction.

Ajay moves his hands onto her wide hips rubbing her smooth round sides with Mimi placing her tiny hands on his chest stroking it to soon go under his shirt to feel his tight belly. "So firm," she thought lustfully.

Ajay inches his hands onto Mimi's butt to grip tight digging into the soft flesh of her rear. "I adore your ass, Mimi," Ajay said with longing as he begins to play with it.

"Really, gee I haven't noticed," she said as they go back to kissing for Ajay is groping her big butt loving how plump and round her cheeks are. He gives her a quick slap on the butt making her wince in joy as her ass cheeks jiggles a bit in his hands.

"I want to see you out of that nightgown," he said.

"Oh you horn dog. Okay, I'll delight you on your urges but you have to get out of your PJs as well. I want eye candy too," Mimi said to get off the bed. She pulls down the shoulder straps to let her gown slip down to the floor. "Well how do I look," she said.

"You look good in those," Ajay said as she has white bra and panties with a blue mini stars pattern on both with a small blue bow in the middle on both as well.

"Thank you, so your turn," she said as she sits on the bed with Ajay takes off pants and shirt to be half naked.

"Well," Ajay said as Mimi is looking in awe to see him in blue short which seems quite tight on him showing his bugle in all its glory with her looking how lean his body is.

"Damn, pretty sexy to me," Mimi said with a big smile on her face. She reaches out and has her hand on his bugle making her boyfriend wince.

"Mimi," he said weakly as she brushes her fingers on his little friend.

"Wow you're big Ajay," Mimi said as her heart is racing like crazy stroking his clothed penis as she looks at her lover's face who seems to be yielding to the pleasure coursing through his body.

"I wonder who is to blame for that," Ajay said jokily with Mimi giggling for them fall onto the bed to make out again with their bodies pressing against each other feeling the sexual friction growing steadily.

"Oh Ajay," she growled as her moaning was driving him off the wall with his bugle rubbing against her flat belly making Ajay about to burst.

"Mimi," Ajay said with a low groan.

"You going to cum soon," she said panting pretty bad.

"Yeah," he said weakly as he grabs her breasts feeling full and soft his hands.

"Me too," she moaned as they increase their pacing, their kissing more feverish and body friction increasing as well. Then both give into their urges and let a wave of pleasure sweep through their bodies. Mimi collapses on top of Ajay with them breathless and worn out.

"Wow, that was good," he said.

"Yeah it was," Mimi said as she picks herself knelling on the bed. "Looks like you got wet," she said pointing to his boxers which have a dark spot on it.

"Same for you," he said as her panties are wet too.

"Well you did a number on me," she said as she hugs him with her head on his chest.

"We should make time for these," Ajay said.

"Yeah I enjoy our little session," Mimi said.

"Do you think we can you know?" Ajay said slyly.

"What have sex, yeah I'm not ready for that yet but thanks for asking," she said.

"Oh I see," he said.

"Don't worry, you will get into my panties sooner or later but we can do other things we can try," she said.

"I like that," Ajay said.

"Come on, let's go change. Don't want to wear sticking undies," she said as she climbs down the ladder to change underwear. "That was fun, I'm looking forward to more," she thought.

Within the morning, Ajay and Mimi go to an outpost where Amita is waiting for them. "Hey guys, we are going to assault the old Tea Factory which is used to process the opium. We are going to capture so we can process Tea at full capacity and fund our rebellion," she said.

"Sounds good," Ajay said.

"Get to the hill, our fighters would be there to inform you on the situation," Amita said as they go into the armory to gear up.

Mimi grabs a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle with a sound suppressor and a bipod while Ajay takes an AKM assault rifle modded with a laser sight, a Reflex Sight and a GP-30 grenade launcher. Ajay also has spare drums in his backpack for them to get into a car to head towards the location.

Soon enough the duo has reach the area to see the Golden Path fighters waiting for them. "Good to see you two, take a look at the area," the fighter gives Ajay the binoculars to see jeeps and BMP-2s patrolling the area.

"Lots of guys," Mimi said looking through the scope with several squads around the perimeter armed with AMD-65s, G3KA4s, UMP .45s and M700s. "I better take out of the snipers to make it easier for you guys," Mimi said.

"Yes, Mimi and the others will support from afar as we assault the factory," the fighter said as several other Golden Path snipers are around the perimeter wielding SVDs and M700s.

Mimi kisses Ajay on the cheek. "It's for good luck, go get them Tiger," she said.

"Will do," Ajay said as he goes with the other fighters with her lying onto the ground on her belly to set up the bipod.

A G.P. sniper fires onto an enemy sniper on top of the tea factory getting a headshot as the Golden Path launch their assault onto the large building.

The army launches a defensive stance to protect the factory as a soldier fires his AMD 65 carbine to kill a Golden Path member with a burst to the chest. An army sniper dodges a shot from Mimi to get behind cover to place some quick shots at other snipers getting least two killed and another one wounded.

"Oh great," Mimi pops a shot at the sniper to kill him by headshot. She sees a couple of soldiers wielding RPGs aiming them at Ajay. She quickly aims at the rocket troopers to put precise shots down below taking them out.

"Thanks," Ajay said on the radio.

"No problem," Mimi said.

"You are like a guardian angel out here," Ajay said as he fires his AKM at a soldier to drop him onto the dirt.

"Seems like it," Mimi said as she trains her sights to put a bullet through the head of another sniper.

A BMP is coming at Ajay with it firing its auto cannon craving through Golden Path fighters. Ajay roll towards the fallen RPG-7 to fire at the IFV blown it to a flaming heap. "Three more BMPs are on the grounds," Mimi said spotting them blasting away at GP fighters.

"Knock out those BMP-2s," a fighter shouted as another one grabs a RPG to blow up the second vehicle leaving two left.

Ajay is ducking to cover with more soldiers pouring out of the building with one heavy trooper carrying a GM-94 grenade launcher. The trooper lobs his explosive taking down groups of Golden Path fighters blowing them to bloody pieces.

Mimi looks at the heavy trooper to places shots on him for the first shot knocks off the helmet and the second shot cuts through his skull. She switches to the roof of the factory taking out enemy snipers covering the others with another BMP getting destroyed by a rebel rocket strike.

"Okay, now is our chance," Ajay said as several groups swarm into the building to be met by machine gun fire from a mounted turret with rebels falling onto the floor in broken piles.

Ajay has a severed hand fall onto his shoe to shake it off as he tosses a grenade over the turret behind the soldier. The blast of shrapnel takes the trooper out as they move forward. "How is it going in there?" Mimi asked on the radio.

"We are pushing deeper into the factory. Are all the BMPs destroyed yet?" Ajay said.

"Yes, they have been destroyed," Mimi said. "Just cleaning up here now," she said as the rebels and Ajay are in a large space which is like a warehouse area where the drugs were storage.

"Get down," a rebel shouted to be sniped in the head from an enemy sniper on a balcony wielding a M21 sniper rifle. Everyone gets behind boxes and crates for more soldiers are coming at them hard with both sides suffering losses with Ajay aims his GP-30 lobbing a few grenades to take out chunks of enemies.

"We almost got it," Ajay said as he single shots the sniper off the balcony for him to fall to his death. Soon enough the warehouse area is cleared for most of the soldiers in the building are dead.

"Ajay, we got Hinds coming our way. Find a missile launcher inside," Mimi said as she goes into the bush to hide from the three helicopters for them to target the rebels with rockets and chain gun fire turning squads of rebels into mincemeat.

Ajay goes through the crates to see a bunch of Igla launchers. "Perfect," Ajay and the others grab one each to go up onto the roof to see the three aircrafts circling the area.

Ajay holds his aim on the first Hind as the launchers beeps several times until its ready to fire. He shoots the missile for it follows its heat signal to strike the helicopter seeing it spin out of control for it to crash onto the dirt.

The rebels fire their launchers to take out the other helicopters as well clearing out the whole area. "Okay Amita, we captured the Factory," Ajay said on the radio.

"Thank you, we will put that plant to good use," Amita said to cut off the radio.

"That was pretty tough," Mimi said meeting back with him on the roof.

"Yeah, we took some losses but it was worth it," Ajay said.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get back home and relax," Mimi said.

"Alright Angel," he said as she looks back at him.

"Angel; is that my pet name?" she asked.

"Yeah, you don't like it," he said.

"No I like it but why Angel?" she asked.

"Well you are like my Guardian Angel, you always have my back," he said.

"Oh I see," she said with a blush on her small face.

"Oh looking like an angel too does help with that nickname too," he said as she has a big grin on her face.

"Well thank you," she said. "Do you know why I call you Tiger?" she asked as he nods his head no. "Well like a tiger, you are brave, strong and loyal. So it just fits you," she said.

"Oh I see, thanks," Ajay said with his turn to blush.

"No problem, Tiger," she said as they go back to their home with the rest of the Golden Path clearing out the area to get ready to use the building.


	16. Phase 16

Phase 16: Gang Wars

It's been two days since the attack on the old Tea Factory with Ajay waking up from his slumber as he has Mimi on his chest with them both half naked. He has his hand holding one of her breasts under her bra.

"She's so cute when she's asleep," he pecks her on the forehead as he gets out of bed as his lover is waking up from her sleep as well, "Hey Angel had a good night sleep."

Mimi goes behind Ajay placing her hands on her boyfriend's exposed chest feeling his torso while she kisses his neck, "I was sleeping like a baby while embracing your warm body." Mimi hugging her mate from behind as Ajay loves the feel of her soft bosom pressing down on his back.

"I bet," he said as Mimi goes into her dresser searching for clothings. Ajay leers at Mimi's body wearing a light blue bra with matching colored panties perfectly fitting her shapely curves.

"You look great," Ajay whispered in her ear making her spine quiver in delight with his little friend pressing against her butt.

"Ditto sweetie," Mimi said looking at him seeing him in black boxers showing his wonderfully lean frame and his chest to her looks delicious.

"A little nookie wouldn't hurt," Ajay said with Mimi feeling him slightly rubbing against her soft rear.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Mimi said with him holding her from behind with his scent making her feel comfortable.

"The way you look, I can go for another round," Ajay said putting his hands on her hips with Mimi's head tilt to face his own with her tiny hands on his chest

"One little playtime wouldn't hurt," Mimi said with a big smile as they are about to kiss but they hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Mimi, Ajay are you awake?" Nasreen asked.

"Oh Nasreen, let us change," Mimi said as she puts her hand on his face. "Maybe later Tiger," she said as she gets into a white top, blue pants and black boots.

"Well, better take a cold bath later," Ajay said as he gets into a green shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers.

"Good morning Nasreen and Mikhail," Mimi said.

"Morning Mimi and Ajay, may we come in," Nasreen said.

"Sure," she said letting them inside.

"Cozy," Mikhail said as they sit in chairs with Ajay and Mimi sitting side by side in a loveseat.

"You two have been doing a great job out there," Nasreen said.

"Indeed," Mikhail said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, we are making some serious progress out there," Ajay said.

"Yeah, we been over a month and a half since we are here but the Golden Path are gaining ground. So it's worth it," Nasreen said. "So what are you going to do with Noore?" Nasreen asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to kill her; she is a tool for Pagan. I'm not sure how she would handle her family's death though," Ajay said.

"It's sad; she used to work in aid organizations back in Africa. I used to work for her," Nasreen said as Ajay and Mimi look surprised.

"Seriously, why did you bring this up?" Mimi asked.

"Well it never came up until now, so I didn't mention it," Nasreen said. "But she is a kind woman who helped refugees in the U.A.C. I wouldn't imagine her being a monster but life can be strange like that," Nasreen said

"Even the kindest of people can be push to do wick things," Mikhail said.

"You're right about that," Ajay said. "Speaking of your past mission, I wonder about Seung and Hong Kong; what happened with that?" Ajay asked.

"So story time huh, you mind?" Mimi asked Nasreen.

"Not at all, you telling your 'stories' is amusing to watch," Nasreen said.

"Ditto," Mikhail said.

"Okay, after what happened in Russia. We went to Hong Kong which has a big increase in Triad activities with Seong being involved," Mimi said.

-Flashback Begins-

On October 08, 2014, Mimi and Nasreen are in Hong Kong where Seong is sighted where Marty and Mikhail head to Mongolia for another job. "Man, it's so stuffed here," Mimi said with the city having such compacted areas connecting with one another.

"It is Hong Kong, its compact but they make it work," Nasreen said as she has on casual clothings like a blue blouse, black pants and brown boots with her black hair let loose to be lying between her shoulders.

"You should let out your hair more, it's quite pretty," Mimi said as she is wearing a yellow shirt with blue stars printed on it, white miniskirt and green sneakers.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Trying to find a date?" Nasreen asked.

"Maybe, I don't have good luck with guys due to my baggage," Mimi said.

"Trust me, you'll find someone who will fall for you despite your past," Nasreen said.

"Yeah only in time but we should look in these shops to see if they seen Seung anywhere," Mimi said.

"Yeah, how about we go into this shopping center," Nasreen said as they go into the shopping center with pure white walls and shops lining around the center.

"Wow, so many shops with so many pretty clothings," Mimi said sounding giddy with joy.

"Remain focus Mimi," Nasreen said. "But there are some nice outfits here," she thought secretly admitting there is a nice dress she saw in one of the windows.

They enter into a clothing shop as it's filled with women checking out outfits and beauty products. They both go up to the cashier who is a short Chinese woman in her early 20s wearing her work uniform. "Oh hello, welcome to our shop. May I help you," the woman said in a soft Cantonese accent.

"Hello, we need to ask some questions," Nasreen said.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that, your accent is a little thick. What is it anyway?" the cashier asked.

"It's Persian," Nasreen said.

"Oh are you from Iran?" the cashier asked.

"No, I'm Tajik from Tajikistan," Nasreen said as the young woman has a confused look on her face.

"Where is that supposed to be," the cashier said as Nasreen's left eye twitches a bit.

"Okay, I want you to tell me about this man, if you seen him anywhere," Mimi gives her a photo of Seung.

"Nope, didn't see him," she said.

"Alright, thank you anyway," Mimi said as the two women go out of the shop.

"Oh gee," Nasreen said.

"Don't worry about it," Mimi said.

"Why people keep telling me I'm from Iran," Nasreen sighs as they go into another clothing shop with another Chinese woman greeting them at the entrance.

"Hello, do you need help with anything?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Do you know this man?" Mimi asked showing her a photo of the man.

"Sorry, I never seen him before," she said. "You are wearing a cute outfit," the woman said.

"Oh thank you," Mimi said.

"You want to check out our store. We got some skirts that will fit your curvy bottom perfectly," she said.

"Oh sorry, we have to go," Mimi said.

"Okay bye for now," she said as they through several stores to find no information on Seung Woo.

"Well this sucks," Mimi said as they walk along the sideway.

"Well we have to keep looking around," Nasreen said as she hears Mimi's belly growling with her having a blush on her face and a sheepish smile.

"I'm pretty hungry," Mimi said.

"Well we should go get something from the vendors," Nasreen said as they see a bunch of street vendors selling various foods and snacks.

Mimi can smell the wonderful smells in her nose making her mouth water. "Wow these look so delicious," Mimi said with her heart leaping for joy.

"You got some Hong Kong dollars?" Nasreen asked.

"Yep, I converted my Won before coming here. We should have enough for a feast," Mimi said as they go to different vendors to gather some food to meet at a gathering with tables to sit at.

"Well, we gather some nice food," Nasreen said as she has some meat buns, spicy pork on sticks and two bags of potato chips.

Mimi has a bunch of sweet rolls, a bowl of macaroni in tomato soup with bits of veggies in it, and two egg tarts. "Man, this is so yummy," Mimi said as she digs into her food while drinking her water bottle.

"Yeah it is good and cheap too," Nasreen said as she bites into a chicken bun as the savory taste makes her taste buds dancing with delight. "Tasty," Nasreen said with a smile on her face.

"I know right," she said as many people are passing by with some men looking at them with interest. "Hey Nasreen, some of these guys are checking you out," Mimi said to noticed two men are looking at Nasreen's chest which is quite big filling out her blouse.

"Dude, look at that Iranian chick, she got a large bust," the first dude said.

"Yeah, she got a cute black hair too," the second guy said as they pass by.

"Well your 36E cup boobs are working their magic," Mimi said.

"Doesn't matter, I have someone already," Nasreen said as she tenderly rubs the small diamond ring on her finger.

"Speaking of your hubby, how is Xianyong doing lately?" she asked.

"He is at home watching the little one, she is so precious," Nasreen said.

"Yeah I bet Gwen will be a strong woman like her mother some day," Mimi said.

"I hope so too," Nasreen said as she opens a bag of chips. "Strawberry flavor, nice," Nasreen said as two men are looking from the shadows observing the two women.

"Sir, Mimi is here in Hong Kong," the man said.

"Well give her the formal greeting my dear sir," Seung said on the radio as the women finish their lunch as Mimi pats her belly making a small burping sound.

"Wow, that hits the spot," Mimi said for them to walk into a shopping area with more vendors and shops filled with clothings, food and other luxury goods.

"Well let's get back into the searching," Nasreen said as they go to each shop trying to find Seung with no luck.

"Gee no luck at all," Mimi said as she feels pressure between her legs. "Oh no," Mimi said.

"What's wrong?" Nasreen asked.

"I have to take a piss," Mimi said as Nasreen is sighing.

"Okay, there is a café right by here. I'll wait for you outside," Nasreen said.

"I'll be out in a flash," Mimi said to rush into the building to head into the woman's bathroom with three mysterious men looking at her strangely.

Mimi swing open the stall to see a squat toilet in it. "Oh these things, well it's what nature intended," Mimi said as she pulls down her panties to her legs and hiking up her miniskirt to bend down to begins to relief herself. "Oh man, that feels good," she thought.

She finishes her pissing to clean herself and flush it down. She gets out of the stall to see three guys within the restroom as Mimi feels creep out by this. "What the hell are you doing here, trying to hear me pissing perverts?" Mimi questioned sounding angry.

"We are here by the orders of Seung Woo, he wants to meet you personally," the man said as Mimi goes into her purse.

"Well sorry but I prefer to meet him on my own terms," Mimi said.

"You have no choice in the matter," the man said as he rushes at her.

She pulls out a switchblade out of her handbag and stabs him in the throat to grab his pistol out of his holster. He pops shots into the chests of the two thugs. "Shit, these are Triads from those tattoos," Mimi said as she checks her weapon to be a P226 pistol and grab some ammo for it.

She goes out of the bathroom to see more thugs appear to pull out their pistols and SMGs. "Oh shit," Mimi said as Nasreen is meeting more Triads outside.

Nasreen is behind cover to hide with people rushing out of the area to avoid the gangsters. Nasreen grabs a broken pipe waiting for one of the Triads to pass by her.

She gets out of cover and slams the pipe into his head busting it open with blood pouring out of his wound. She grabs his VBR PDW machine pistol as she is shooting into the gangsters killing them quickly.

"Mimi, where are you?" Nasreen asked on her phone.

"I'm being chased by some thugs. Seung is with them, I'll meet up with you later," Mimi said elsewhere within the city Mimi is running away from a gang of Triads for she is in the market.

"Oh fuck," she thought as six men wielding pistols shoot at her with them climbing over the gate and go into an alley.

"Get the bitch," the Triad shouted as she climbs on the ladder to the fire escape. The thugs shoot at her as she draws her P226 pistol to fire back with the men getting behind cover as she rushes away into the building with the thugs coming up the stairs.

She leaps through the door to twist herself aiming her pistol at the entrance to see one of the Triad about to come in. She fires twin shots to cut him through the chest making him fall back to the ground for the impact kills him.

She unlocks the door to go down the stairs with the Triads hot on her heels. "Gee Mimi, what did you get yourself into now," she thought as a Triad shoots at her for the bullet glaze her leg making her fall onto the pavement.

"You have cause Seung enough trouble Mimi," the thug said as the man knocks the gun out of her hand and kicks her in the face knocking her out.

"Alright, we got her," the thug said.

"We should take her to the Slave Mine deep in the forest. She got a nice body, she can be put to good use," the other member said.

"Good idea," they grab Mimi to take a nearby van as the thug grabbing her pats her on the rear feeling how ample and soft they are.

"She got a nice ass," he said as they open the back of the van.

"Don't fret with the shipment," the other thug said as they move towards the base of operation with their cargo in hand.

Nasreen is in the café to go behind a table with six armed thugs with UMP .45s, MAC 10s and VBR PDWs. "They are packing some serious heat," Nasreen said as she grabs some knives off the floor for one of the thug's rushes at her position.

She tosses a knife for it impales into his throat as she burst fire her PDW pistol getting in headshots killing four of the 6 men. One of the men kicks a table across the room for Nasreen rolls out of the way with the thug leaving him exposed.

She fires several shots into the chest of the gangbanger and putting a bullet into the last thug. She takes out her phone to try calling Mimi to hear no response. "Shit, I'm expecting the worse," she thought feeling deeply worried as she uses an app to call Mimi's phone signal.

She gets a location on GPS to see she is in a forest. "Mimi, I swear if anything happens to you. I'm going to make them all pay," she thought as she goes off to find Mimi.

Elsewhere Mimi is dazed as she begins to wake up from her slumber. "Wake up Mimi, time for me to meet my guest of honor," the man said as she noticed the accent was Korean for she looks up to see Seung Woo right outside the cage she is in.

"Seung Woo," she said to see tall muscular man with tan skin and a big scar across his left eye.

"In the flesh my dear," he said bowing his head mockingly as they are in a large cavern with other females trapped in cages as well like animals.

"You sick fuck, I'll make you pay for the lives you taken," she said.

"That's cute; you think you and others in the South Korean government can stop me. My goals are in motion and there will be a big surprise for Seoul," he said.

"What surprise?" she demanded.

"Sorry my dear, you are in no position to give orders. Beside I'll have the Triads sell you into sex slavery so then you wouldn't be a bother to me. Have fun," Seung walks away as Mimi is knelling on the ground noticing her leg is fixed up.

"Cute panties you have there, I love me some purple and white stripes," the guard said getting close taking in a panty shot with Mimi closing up her legs.

"You can go bite yourself," she said to spit on his face.

"We have strong willed girls like you and you will end up like them broken sluts," the guard said laughing at her as Mimi sees other females with varying ages from 13 to 38 betting for their lives. Mimi looks down on the door to see an old lock and see a guard standing over them.

"Okay, we got an order coming for the 15 year old. Your teacher is waiting for you cutie," the guard said looking at the little Japanese girl in her school uniform.

"Please I beg of you, let me out. I want to see my parents," she begged with her eyes looking hollow and her face covered in dried tears.

"Sorry missy, you'll never see them again besides you have a class to go to," the guard said gleefully laughing at her with some members taking her to her client waiting for her in one of the rooms.

"Well I have to think of something before I'm pounded into a bed by some old creep," she thought as she pulls out her hairpin out of her hair to pick the lock. "Come on, come on," she thought as she finally unlocks the door. "God is smiling on me today," she thought.

The guard has his back turn as she sees a knife nearby to grab it. She sneaks behind the guard shoving the blade into the back of his throat. "Hope you like that panty shot because you will not live long enough to enjoy it," she said to twist her knife to instantly kill him.

She picks up his P90 SMG and grabs some mags for it. "I better go after Seung Woo and find a way to save these girls," she thought to go grab her personal handbag and go through the rocky hallways.

Elsewhere Nasreen manages to find the signal's last location is coming from to find a cave. "Must be their HQ," Nasreen said as she goes into the mouth of the cave to cautiously walk through the passageway. She soon reaches a large opening which has old rail carts and mining equipment.

"Looks like these haven't been used in a long time," Nasreen thought looking over old mine carts having a good amount of rust on them.

She surveys the area to see two guards coming up the ramp with the lone merc going behind a crate. She gets behind a cart for a guard is walking towards her. She kicks him in the leg and stabs him in the neck dragging him behind the crate.

She finds a silencer to place it on her PDW and extend the retractable buttstock for she lands a single shot onto the second guard. She approaches through the caverns to find more guards patrolling the area.

Nasreen silently moves through the area picking off targets from a distance knocking down five targets as she throws a knife to nail the weapon into the skull of the last guard digging deep into his brain. "Mimi, I'm coming," she thought.

Mimi heads through the cave to see several guards wielding Saiga-12s, AMD-65s, and K7s. "I better text Nasreen to tell her I'm okay, I bet she is worried sick of me," she thought to quickly write down a text and send it.

She has a good high point to shoot down from her position to look down the sights of the rifle to fire her P90 taking down a few guards with them going into cover.

"Get the bitch," a Triad member shouted as they open fire on her with her ducking behind some rocks for Mimi puts a bullet into the head of a Triad. She lobs a grenade into a group with their bodies scattered around the area.

She tosses another grenade to move down to the center with the explosive taking down more thugs. She goes behind cover to fire her P90 cutting through nearby Triads.

Elsewhere Seung is going out of there to hear on the radio the damage the two women are doing. "Sir, you need to get out of here. These women are bitch slapping us across the walls," a man said on the radio.

"You better keep the situation under control or your firearms will dry up first," Seung said.

"Yes sir," the Triad said as Seung appears out of the cave to see a helicopter waiting for him.

"Better plan my next move," Seung said as he flies off with Mimi shooting at Triad members to meet with Nasreen in the next area.

"Mimi," Nasreen said as she is so relieved to see her to give her a hug. "Thank goodness, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I am, I found Seung here," she said.

"Really?" Nasreen questioned.

"Yeah but from what I hear from the guards. Sounds like he left awhile ago," Mimi said. "But we can save these women and girls; Seung is working with the local Triads. I don't know why," she said.

"Well, we can found out by searching the place," Nasreen said as she reloads her PDW for them to head for the next area. They continue through the old mine to find the areas have computer servers and equipment.

"Looks like we are close by to the controls," Nasreen said as more Triads come in with them getting behind cover for they open fire on them.

One of the gangsters tosses a frag grenade at them for the duo to scatter as Nasreen fires into a member cutting through his chest seeing him drop to the ground.

Mimi noticed a hanging box from above to shoot the chain letting it crash on top of the Triads to clear up the control room. Mimi goes up to the panel and clicks the switch letting the girls go with Nasreen calling in the HKPD for the location of the sex slave ring.

"The cops are coming soon, we should grab what we can and split before they find us," Nasreen said.

"Right," Mimi said as they go into another room to see a bunch of heroin packed in white square boxes. "A bunch of drugs they must be holding," she said.

"Strange this bunch is from Kyrat, lots of drugs seem to be spreading out of there," Nasreen said.

"Yeah, it's becoming a serious problem in South Korea with Triads shipping this stuff in. They are taking this stuff very seriously," Mimi said as they found a bunch of files on a table.

"Look at this," Nasreen said to open up the file to see shipment papers on arms trade with Seung and the Triads. "Interesting, Seung is selling weapons to the Triads. Shipping the guns from North Korea from their weapon stockpiles," Nasreen said.

"This is worth taking," Mimi said as Nasreen grabs the shipment papers putting them in her bag for them to escape the police.

-Flashback Ends-

Mimi finishes telling her story with Ajay wanting to ask some questions. "So Seung is working gangsters shipping arms from North Korea," Ajay said.

"Yeah, it's pretty typical. It's one of the few trades they have and they do it in secret like how they secretly sent weapons in cargo ships," Mimi said. "Also the drugs coming from Kyrat are spreading around Asia boosting the spread of the Triads' power. The reason why I'm here to begin with is to stop this flow from where it started," Mimi said.

"So that's why you are here," Ajay said as Mimi nods her head.

"Yes, stopping Pagan Min will shut down his heroin from spreading. My search for Seung had to be put on hold to be on this mission," Mimi said.

"I didn't you know you were married?" Ajay said to Nasreen to switch the subject.

"Yes. We were together since 2009 when we meet on a mission to U.A.C. We were partners in battle and in love after what happened there we dated and gotten married two years later. Also we have a daughter named Gwen who is staying with Xianyong's sister in Taiwan when we do our missions," Nasreen said.

"I see," Ajay said as he gets a call from Sabal.

"Ajay get Mimi, it's time to deal with Noore," Sabal said as he cuts off the radio.

"Oh great," Ajay said.

"What are you going to do about Noore?" Nasreen asked.

"We are not going to kill her, maybe we can talk her out of it and get her out of the nation," Mimi said as Ajay agreed.

"Good luck with that," Mikhail said.

"Yeah," Ajay said as the duo goes out of the house.

"Thanks for visiting us," Mimi said.

"No problem, I needed the fresh air," Nasreen said with Golden Path a few steps closer to completely controlling the south.

.


	17. Phase 17

Phase 17: Death of a Doctor

Ajay and Mimi arrive at the outpost to meet with Amita and Sabal talk about their biggest mission yet. "Okay, this is our time. We are going to have you kill Noore," Amita said.

"I don't think that is a good idea?" Ajay said as the two look confused by this.

"Why?" Sabal asked.

"She is being forced to do this because they were holding her family to use her," Mimi said.

"Well that doesn't change the fact she did what she did. She must pay for the crimes she did," Amita said.

"For once I agreed, you must kill her," Sabal said.

"Will see," Ajay said as they go out of the outpost to get into a car to head for the arena. "It's all Noore, without her we couldn't get this far like taking Paul or the Fortress," he said.

"I know, she deserves another chance," Mimi said as Ajay tries calling her but no respond.

"No answer," Ajay said as they drive up to the arena to exit out of the car. They walk up the stairs to find a large crowd blocking the entrance to the arena.

"We are not getting in there," Mimi said as Ajay sees a door up on a ledge with him taking out his climbing gear. "Good idea," Mimi said as they go behind the rocks to toss up their grappling hooks to climb up the rocks to reach the top.

Ajay slowly opens the door as they are in the back of the audience stands for them to crouch down looking at a hole to see Noore hosting a match. "We must be in the back area of the arena," Ajay said.

"Good, we can sabotage this place while we are at it," Mimi said as they go into the arena control room where there are two guards having their backs turned.

Both of them draw out their blades as Mimi stabs the first trooper in the throat with her switchblade while Ajay stabs him in the back with his kukri blade. Both of them pick up M77B1 battle rifles modded with a Reflex sight and a fore grip.

"Okay, time we give these people a show," Noore said on the intercom but sadly they can't call back with it.

"Well on with the show," Mimi said as they turn on some switches with multiple animals coming onto the arena annoying Noore.

"Please, we need to make the fight fairer to watch," Noore said.

"Sorry Noore can't do that," Mimi said as she continues bringing in more animals for they are attacking her personal troopers.

"Stop with the animals," Noore said sounding quite angry. Mimi flips the switch for a big rhino comes in and rolls through her guards. "That's it; guards kill the idiot who's up there. By the way you're fired," Noore said.

"Well time to play with Noore's guards," Mimi said as they go out to the hallways to see royal soldiers shooting at the duo.

"Do not let them near Noore," a trooper said to toss a grenade as the duo breaks away to avoid the grenade blast.

Mimi burst fires down range to put down a few troopers as they push forward blasting at the troopers. "Block them off," a trooper ordered as they toss smoke grenades with others wielding MP-133 shotguns.

They both go behind cover to hear the pellets striking the metal boxes. Mimi rolls a grenade hoping it would hit something as the blast takes out of the two guards with Mimi leap over cover to grab the shotgun.

She rushes the enemy positions to put in buck shots into the chests of the soldiers as Ajay fires a single shot at a solder behind Mimi. She tosses the shotgun to the side returning to her M77B1 Battle Rifle.

"Let's keep going," Ajay said as they go thought hallways with the crowds outside screaming at the top of their lungs with the matches being absolute bloodbaths. Noore's soldiers getting rip apart by the animals with the crowd wanting more.

They go into another area to see two Hunters wielding their hunter bows to command their leopards to attack the duo. "Oh look, we got some Doctor Dolittles here," Mimi said as they dodge incoming arrows with the leopards jumping over the boxes trying to claw at the duo.

One lunges at Ajay to make him fall on his back with the leopard trying to bite his neck. He is holding the big cat off by kicking it in the head for he draws out his blade and stabs his kukri into the skull of the beast cutting right through with a splatter of blood painting the floor.

Mimi draws out her Rex revolver to put a few rounds into the leopard with bits of its brain landing on a crate. "Never was a cat person," Mimi said as they get behind some pillars to avoid the arrows of the hunters.

The hunters switch from normal arrows to explosive arrows to fire at the cover to blow off some chunks of stone.

"Oh great, like their fucking Rambo," Ajay said as he rolls to the next piece of cover as another explosive arrow blows the weaken pillar to pieces. He fires a burst into the chest of the hunter instantly dropping him.

Mimi aims her battle rifle and puts a shot through the Hunter's head clearing up the area. "We are getting close to the arena," Mimi said.

"Yeah, I hope Noore can take the news," Ajay said sounding worried.

"I know, we can only hope for the best," Mimi said as they go into another hallway with a trooper at the other end. He is in prone position using an Ameli LMG set up with a bipod shooting a stream of bullets at a crazy rate of 1200 rounds per minute.

They go behind some metal crates to move behind cover to shield from the blazing fire. They hear the gun clicking empty as they pop out to see the gunner is hiding behind a metal crate. "Let's keep going before he reloads," Ajay said as they rush forward to reach half way in the hallway for the trooper readies his LMG.

They get behind cover for the man is spitting bullets down the halls pinning them down in their location until he reloads. They hear the clicking of his gun as Ajay slides off the box to stab his blade into the back of the gunner behind it.

They can hear the booming crowds to approach the arena to see Noore talking with the crowd for both of them to go up to her. "Noore," Ajay said as Noore turns around with Ajay holding her shoulders.

"Ajay, thank goodness. Do you know what happened to my family?" Noore asked as Ajay and Mimi have obvious looks of distress.

"Noore, I'm sorry," Ajay said as he feels like complete crap seeing Noore breaking down into tears and collapsing onto the ground.

"No, this can't be real," Noore said in disbelieve.

"Noore, I'm so sorry. They had been killed years ago," Ajay said as Noore suddenly takes Ajay's blade off his belt.

"I don't need your pity, I don't deserve it. You have no idea how many people I had killed in this arena and how many families I destroyed. I wouldn't have blamed you if you shot me in the back," Noore said.

She draws out the blade and digs it into her arm slashing it causing Noore to have an intense sharp running up her arm as the blood flows out of her deep gash letting it drop to the arena floor.

"You like that huh, you fucking animals," Noore said as the pain is crippling but nowhere near as painful as her broken heart. Noore feels very numb physically and emotionally for she tosses Ajay blade on the floor. "There is no hope for me," she said.

"You are free now," Ajay said as both Ajay and Mimi widen their eyes with Noore walking backwards with the animals right below her hungering for human flesh.

"Now I am," Noore said as time seems to slow down with Noore beginning to fall backwards with Ajay trying to reach for her.

"Noore, no," Ajay said as he was too late for Noore slams into the floor busting her head open instantly killing her. The animals are now eating Noore's corpse with the audience being quite shocked by the scene.

"Well that turn out badly," Mimi said.

"Yeah it did," Ajay said as they move out of the arena to see Kiki coming up to Ajay giving him a hug hearing her weep.

"Ajay, Mimi I saw what happened with Noore. It's terrible," Kiki said.

"Yeah it is," Ajay said.

"It's ironic, Noore did more for the Golden Path than Amita or Sabal ever did as of late. All they do is argue while Noore pointed us in the right direction and got stuff done," Mimi said.

"In a way yeah you're right," Ajay said as Kiki let's go of the hug. "Are you going to be okay?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's gone. I need to go back to my room and eat a box of chocolates to calm my nerves. See you guys later," Kiki said to head off.

"Sabal, Noore is died," Ajay said on the radio.

"You did the right thing, now we have control over the South. All we have to do is to clean up pockets of resistance by taking over the fortress owned by Noore," Sabal said. "You are doing your father proud," he said to cut off the radio.

"I'm not sure about that," Ajay said as they dismiss for the day with the Golden Path getting close to victory in the south.


	18. Phase 18

Phase 18: Fortress Busting

7 days had passed since Noore's death with Ajay, Mimi, Nasreen and Mikhail are enjoying an underground spring with them wearing their bathing suits.

"Well Ajay, you seem to be quite capable out there from what Mimi is telling me," Nasreen said letting out her long black hair out of its bun.

"I'm doing what I can," Ajay said as Ajay looks at the Tajik woman to see her wearing a one piece white bathing suit hugging her curvaceous figure especially her sizeable bust and round bottom. He also noticed some scars on her thighs, arms and on her right shoulder collar. "You look quite good in that," he said as Nasreen's olive skin looks good against her white bathing suit.

"Thank you Ajay," Nasreen said.

"Your husband is a lucky guy," Ajay said.

"Yeah he is," she said as she noticed him looking at her scars.

"Oh I'm sorry for staring," Ajay said sounding embarrassed as Nasreen shows a reserved yet friendly smile.

"That's okay Ajay; these scars are from my past missions like the one on my shoulder blade. I was a slashed by a pirate when I was taking over a cargo ship and the one on my upper left thigh is from a gazed bullet from a sniper in Somalia," Nasreen said.

"Wow, you are tough Nasreen," Ajay said.

"Why thank you Ajay. People say that a lot," Nasreen said with Mikhail and Mimi coming in with their bathing suits.

"Is it cool?" Mikhail asked to be wearing blue swim trunks.

"It's quite fine," Nasreen said as he goes into the pool.

"Hey Ajay, how do I look?" Mimi asked as she is a white frilly bikini with blue stripes with Ajay thinking she looks quite sexy.

"You look beautiful," Ajay said as she has a pretty smile on her face.

"Oh thank you baby, you look good in your swimwear," Mimi said as she looks him green shorts letting her see his perfectly trim body. "Good is an understatement," she thought having pervy thoughts.

She jumps into the water with her splashing water everywhere as she pops her head out of the surface to be near Ajay. She warps her skinny arms around his arm to press her chest against it.

"Oh come on, you know you like the view," Mimi said as he looks down at her nice cleavage.

"You got me there," Ajay said as she has a big grin on her face. "So I wonder what are you going to do after this is all over?" he asked everyone.

"Well I'll go back to Taiwan and spend time with my daughter. I haven't seen her in a few months, I'll be very happy to see her," Nasreen said.

"With the money I'll gain from the Seoul government. I'll be able to get me and family to move elsewhere," Mikhail said.

"I want to move here to Kyrat and stay here with you," Mimi said.

"Seriously?" Ajay questioned.

"Yeah, I told you before I'm more of the village girl and Kyrat feel more like home to me. What you don't want your girlfriend to stay with you?" Mimi asked.

"No not like that, I'm glad you're staying but what about you family," Ajay said.

"Well South Korea isn't that far from here by plane. I can always visit on holidays or family meetings and I can't wait to have you meet my mom," Mimi said.

"Well I bet it will be very awkward," Ajay said jokily.

"Oh come on, she doesn't bite. She is pretty friendly, you'll like her," Mimi said as she moves herself on top of Ajay's lap with him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You smell pretty nice," Ajay said as he smells her hair like vanilla.

"Thanks, they had nice fragrances in the shops," Mimi said.

"So let's just relax and enjoy the cool spring water," Nasreen said.

Later in the day, they finish their R and R with Mimi and Ajay given weapons from Nasreen. "You need some top tier gear to storm this fortress," she said handing them Saritch bullpup battle rifles modded with a hybrid sight and sound suppressor.

"Good luck, we have our mission to go on," Mikhail said.

"What do you mean?" Ajay asked.

"We are going to go to one of the new tea farms to see who is burning the fields," Nasreen said.

"It has to be the royal army," Mimi said.

"Still worth checking out," Nasreen said as the duo gears up with them both AEK-973 assault rifles equipped with optical scopes and GP-30s.

Both duos go off on their own missions for Mimi and Ajay get into a car to head off to the nearby outpost to get ready to assault the second fortress with the Golden Path rebels.

Amita is waiting for him to arrive. "I wonder where you got those weapons from," Amita said looking suspicious.

"We found them off dead soldiers and started using them," Ajay lied.

"Okay, you will aid our fighters in taking over the fortress. No easy route, we need to strong arm our way through. Ajay and Mimi you will sneak in catching them off guard while they go in and mop up," Amita said.

"Okay," Mimi said as both of them get in the back of a truck to go with a convoy of Golden Path fighters armed with SVDs, AMD-65s, RPDs and MP-133s.

"We are almost close to victory, I can smell it," a male rebel said.

"I know right, it's been so long but now we can reclaim the south once and for all," a female rebel said checking her sniper rifle adjusting her scope.

"Yeah, victory," Ajay said as they quickly approach the fortress. The crowd of trucks park nearby with Mimi and Ajay getting off from the back of the car.

"Okay, when we hear gunfire. We will rush in for assistance," a fighter said as Mimi and Ajay go up a hill to look at the fortress through binoculars.

"Okay, what do you think our approach should be?" Mimi asked.

"The fortress is connected to the mountain. I have a feeling, we can sneak in through the mountain," Ajay said.

"Good idea," Mimi said as they go to the side of the cliff to see an opening to see a cavern having a tunnel leading to somewhere.

"Hope that goes towards the fortress," Ajay said as they move through the rocky path to see a Heavy guarding the entrance. "Bingo," he said.

"You were right on the money," Mimi puts a single shot through the heavy's head dropping him to the floor. They go into the back area of the fortress to see a group of Royal soldiers armed with AKMs, RPKs, and UMP.45s.

"Time to make some noise," Ajay said.

"Yep," Mimi tosses a grenade to take out a group of troopers as the fortress is on alert with the rebels hearing gunfire.

"Okay, we can move in," the rebel commander said as one of them fires a rocket at the gate to blast it open as rebel technicals storm into the base to spread machine gun cutting through several soldiers catching them by surprise sandwiching them in their own base. "Ajay, Mimi; are you in position?" she asked on the radio.

"Yes, we are engaging the soldiers within the interior," Ajay said on the battle couple is fighting off groups of enemies. "Watch it grenade," Ajay said as a frag grenade falls in between them as they rush away to evade the blast radius. Ajay strafes behind crates to putting shots into the torsos of the troopers to reload his Saritch rifle.

Mimi moves in as she has a bullet flying above her barely missing it. "Wow, that was close," she thought to single shot marksmen on the other side of the vast area killing them with each hit.

Outside the rebels are encountering the royal army mowing troops down with mounted guns and a rebel lobs a M79 to blow off an enemy jeep. "Watch it, we have helicopters coming in," the commander said as three Mi-8 helicopters are coming towards the fortress.

The rebel trunks open fire on the flying helicopters as the Mi-8 fires rockets into the vehicles blowing them into flaming heaps.

"Knock those bloody birds out of the sky," the commander shouted as a rebel fighter grabs an RPG 7 and fires it at one of the aircraft. He manages to knock out the helicopter with two more remaining in the air.

Mimi puts the final bullet the last soldier in the interior. "Okay the inside is secured," Mimi said to only see piles of dead bodies. Ajay goes to the command center and shuts off the SOS signal leaving the fortress defenseless against their assault.

"Ajay, Mimi we need help. A few more helicopters are trying to wipe us out. Grab some launchers and help us knock them out," the commander said on the radio.

"Okay," Ajay said as they see a bunch of Igla launchers on gun racks for them each to grab two each.

They appear out to see five helicopters circling around them picking off rebels on the ground. "Time to bring the rain," Mimi said as they both fire their missiles to strike two aircrafts seeing them crashing onto the grass outside the fortress. "Or choppers in this case," Mimi said with a goofy expression on her face,

They fire another set of projectiles to slam into their targets with one left in the air. The commander grabs a RPG and fires at the front of the helicopter knocking it down with the fortress there's for the taking.

"We did it, we have control over the whole south region," a rebel shouted with firing his rifle in the air with excitement.

"Well the Golden Path has done it. We have control over the whole South region," Mimi said as they go into one of the room to see they are any supplies to find a small book.

"That's one of my father's journals," Ajay said grabbing the small book.

"That's the third one, I'll read it," Mimi said as he hands her the book to begin looking it over. "Interesting, this is at the point when it's falling apart. They were losing the war and due to Yuma's efforts which was very effective," she said.

"Still have to deal with Yuma today," Ajay said.

"Yeah we have to," she said. "Looks like there were desperate enough to ask the CIA for assistance giving them the weapons to fuel their efforts," Mimi said.

"Wait did the CIA backed the nationalists in the Civil War?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah but they switch to them since Pagan was the threat. It looks like your Mother and Father are not getting along at all seems like it is falling apart. Your mother wanted to help with the war effort but your father does not want it to happened," she said.

"That can't be good," Ajay said.

"I know and it looks like he has a job for her. He wants her to spy for him," she said.

"Really?" Ajay asked.

"Yes but that's where the book ends," Mimi said as Ajay gets a call on his radio.

"Oh Ajay, I hear from your spitfire that you have the third book," Pagan said.

"What do you want now," Ajay said.

"I know where the last one is," Pagan said.

"Really where?" Ajay asked.

"It's with me," Pagan said.

"What," Ajay said.

"Well Ajay, I heard of your victory in the South. Very impressive but a bad move," Pagan said wanting to change the subject.

"Getting nervous?" Ajay asked.

"Not really but letting out a gang of monkey out of the cages and into the zoo. They would go wild and shit would be flying everywhere," Pagan said.

"What are you getting at," Ajay said.

"It all comes down to this my boy, we need to talk in person," Pagan said.


	19. Phase 19

Phase 19: Revelations

"Is this some sort of trap?" Ajay asked not liking this idea.

"No my boy, we need to bring your choices and decisions in perspective and it needs my personal touch. There will be a set area where we can meet and greet in peace," Pagan said.

"Okay when we meet, what stops me from killing you," Ajay said.

"Oh trust me Ajay once we get deeper into your father's past. You will change your disposition," Pagan said as he transfers the coordinates on his phone. "I will be there in the mountains, can't wait to see you," Pagan said to cut off the line.

"This is some sort of trick," Mimi said.

"Maybe but he sounds honest about it. It's worth it and if he is playing sneaking. We can just kill him and the end the conflict there," Ajay said.

"True let's finally meet this king," Mimi said as they go into the car to head for the mountains.

Elsewhere Nasreen and Mikhail go to the large tea plant farm in their jeep to see several groups of royal troopers burning the fields with flamethrowers

"Must be taking a hit in their war budget after all the success the Golden Path is having," Mikhail said.

"Yeah, let's get rid of them," Nasreen said as she cocks the sliding handle of her AEK-973 to zoom through the optical scope and putting a round into the head of the closest soldier.

"Oh shit, get them. We can't fail her now," the soldiers said as they shoot back with their AKMs and RPDs. The two mercs get behind cover with Nasreen giving Mikhail suppressing fire holding off the enemy with Mikhail putting shots into a soldier's chest killing him on the spot.

He pops out and fires on three other soldiers punching through their bodies as Nasreen lobs a grenade of her GP-30 to take out a group of troopers.

Nasreen moves forward pumping bullets into a few soldiers as the enemy is trying to get hold of the battlefield but the mercs were too skilled for them to fight back effectively.

"Sir, we have to fall back," a soldier said.

"No, we have to do this or she'll have our heads," the commander said as he tosses a grenade with both mercs going back to avoid the grenade.

Soon enough Nasreen goes up rushing at them landing precise three round bursts into the soldiers as Mikhail lobs an explosive round from his GP-30 to take out the last chunk of resistance seeing almost everyone is dead except for one dying on the grass. They walk over to him having his arm blown off with bits of bone and flesh hanging from the severed limb.

"No, I failed her," the soldier said as he chocks out blood on the dirt.

"Who are you talking about Yuma?" Nasreen asked.

"No, Yuma can go to hell with the rest of her royal trash," the soldier dies with the two mercs looking confused.

"So he hates Yuma, who doesn't," Mikhail said as they see a bunch of jeeps in the distance.

"What are those more soldiers?" Nasreen wondered as Mikhail looks through the binoculars.

"They are Golden Path members," Mikhail said.

"Golden Path, what are they doing here?" Nasreen wondered.

Elsewhere Ajay and Mimi drive up a tall cliff afar away from wandering eyes to see a helicopter parked on the cliff next to a cave. They see a woman who is clad in a Royal Guard combat uniform holding a HK-416 assault rifle standing guard over the entrance.

"Are you Ajay?" the woman said with a notable Israeli accent.

"Yes," he said.

"King Min is waiting for you," she said as she lets them inside in the small cavern.

"Well I see you met Aayla who is my personal bodyguard. She used to be a Lieutenant in the IDF but went AWOL due to political reasons. So you, I and your girlfriend are here, let's talk," Pagan said as Ajay puts his M1911 pistol to his head.

"So why should I not just put an end to you right now," Ajay said as Pagan is not fazed by this at all.

"Because you would be like your father, not capable of change," Pagan said.

"What?" Ajay said looking puzzled.

"Before you do anything, read his last journal. You will sing a different tune after reading it," Pagan said as he gives him the last Mohan book.

Ajay hands it to Mimi. "So is it changed in anyway," Ajay said trying to be careful.

"No, it's not altered at all," Mimi said as Pagan sits on a chair.

"I don't need to change it, the material speaks for itself. It's quite the page turner," Pagan said sounding amused.

"Okay, let's see," Mimi begins to read. "Looks like your father is making your mother go to Pagan to spy on him for information; also she took you with her to be more convincing in her cover," Mimi said.

"Wait a minute, I lived with you?" Ajay asked.

"Oh yes, you and your mother stay with me for about 2 years. You were quite the lovable little lad you were. Go on keeping reading," Pagan urged.

"Your father found out about the senior members of the Golden Path who was meeting with Pagan Min in secret to make a peace treaty to end the conflict," Mimi said as both of them were surprised by this.

"You wanted to make peace with the Golden Path?" Ajay asked.

"Well yes, it was your mother idea. I was willing to agree to it and make with peace, your mother always made me feel like a better man," Pagan said.

"Well your father sought them out and heard what they said. He thought they were traitors to the cause and killed them not believing Pagan's words," she said.

"Your father is so resistance to change if he let the process run its course, we wouldn't be in this situation right now would we," Pagan said.

"He has a point," Mimi said hating to admit it as Ajay agrees with her. "Well your father found out about your mother's affair and calling her a backstabbing whore," she said.

"It's quite sad about that little arrangement with her and your father. She only met your father when he was 21 years old and take a wild guess how old she was when she married him," Pagan said as the two were drawing blanks dreading the answer. "She was only 13 years old when she was married to your father," he said.

"Yeah Ajay, your father is a pedo freak," Mimi said with her feeling sick inside.

"That's pretty fuck up," Ajay said.

"Your mother didn't feel like she was being respected by your old man, always brushing aside her ideas. He never saw the sheer potential she had that I did, he only sees her as a housewife. She was so intelligent and charming, she would make a good teacher or even a professor," Pagan said.

"She did always talk about that," Ajay said as Mimi went to read as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"You and Ishwari had a daughter," Mimi said.

"Wait a minute, you had a child?" Ajay asked.

"Oh yes she was so precious and so innocent with your father ruining everything," Pagan said with venom in his voice.

Mimi goes to the last page and she doesn't like what she is reading. "What is it, is it bad?" Ajay asked.

"Oh yes its bad," Mimi said as she swallows hard. "Mohan killed the baby out of revenge and he did this for you Ajay," she said.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I didn't want this," Ajay said thinking this is outrageous.

"Oh no my boy, truth is stranger than fiction always remember that. Your father kill my daughter and guess what her name was," Pagan said as Ajay takes out her mother's note out of his bag to look at a particular word.

"Lakshmana, it's not a place is it," Ajay said.

"Bingo, it's the name of your half sister who your father murdered to get back at me and your mother for the sake of the Golden Path," Pagan said.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you mean the Golden Path is no good," Ajay said as both Mimi and Ajay feel very stupid.

"Oh yes, I wasn't kidding when I said they were terrorists. What was that old phrase; 'one man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter'. It's all about context my dear nephew, I mean you were just giving away your nation," Pagan said.

"What do you mean?" Ajay asked.

"This country is yours, it was always yours. I went to the south by the border to give it to you and we could have skip this whole melodrama and put your mother's ashes by your half sister," Pagan said.

"So you were going to make Ajay King?" Mimi asked.

"Yes and now you have to deal with the Golden Path who is one of your main competitors for the crown. The two leaders who are quite dreadful from my reports with Amita you have a vicious woman who takes ideas from Lenin and Mao shaping her own ideals. Then you have Sabal who is like a splitting image of your father who is deeply religious to the point of extremist levels," Pagan said.

"What are you suggesting?" Ajay asked.

"Well either one is a threat to Kyrat even worse than I would do. Amita's Kyrat would be akin to Pol Pot's Cambodia or you have Sabal's Kyrat looking similar to the Taliban's Afghanistan. Doesn't look like a bright future does it," Pagan said.

"Not really, oh the South Korean government goof this one up," Mimi said.

"It's all you need to know, the side the Golden Path doesn't want you to see," Pagan said as Mimi feels inspired to talk about her own past.

"Ajay before we move forward with this all. I need to tell you something," Mimi said.

"What is it?" Ajay asked.

"We are at a point where we need no more secrets among ourselves," Mimi takes a deep breath. "I'm not from South Korea," she said.

"Then where are you from?" Ajay asked as he has a feeling where this is going.

"I was born in North Korea," Mimi said sounding remarkably soft spoken.

"Really," Ajay said.

"Yes," Mimi said hanging her head waiting for him to respond.

"So it all makes sense now from all those comments you made before," Ajay said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you hate me for lying to you," Mimi said as she gets a hug from him feeling surprised.

"It's okay from what I heard about your country, I understand why you did it," Ajay said.

"Thank you Ajay," she said returning the hug.

"Isn't that sweet," Pagan said looking at all this taking place.

"Well that is a big weight off my chest," Mimi said.

"So how did you get out of there," Ajay said.

"It's a long painful story, I'll tell you soon," Mimi said.

Back where Nasreen and Mikhail are hiding behind rocks to see Golden Path members checking the burning fields to check the soldiers. "Are you kidding, who killed these guys?" the rebel wondered.

"I don't know Amita wouldn't like this," another rebel said.

"What if Sabal finds out about this," the rebel said.

"He doesn't need to know, Amita has a plan with the heroin. It's the path to our new lives," the next rebel said.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Nasreen said as she is giving a call to Mimi.

"This is outrageous," Mikhail said.

"Indeed," Nasreen said as two of the rebels noticed the mercs behind the rocks.

"Shit, shoot them," the rebels open fire on the two.

"Oh great," Mikhail lobs a grenade out of his under mounted launcher to blast several fighters killing them off. He sets his AEK-973 on third round burst to put down precise shots scoring headshots on multiple targets.

Mimi gets a call from Nasreen on her phone. "Mimi, we have a problem. The Golden Path is the ones who are burning the tea plant fields," Nasreen said.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Mimi said.

"No, I'm not. They were dressed up like Royal army troopers trying to pin it on them. I don't believe this. Meet back with us at the hideout to regroup," Nasreen said as she fires he AEK-973 mowing down rebel fighters with accurate fire. Soon enough, they manage to kill off a large group of Golden Path members. "Man, it's like the U.A.C all over again," Nasreen said as they get back into their car.

"Should we call for backup?" Mikhail asked.

"Yes, we can't support the Golden Path anymore," Nasreen said.

"Okay, this isn't good," Mimi said as Pagan and Ajay over hear the call.

"Damn it can this day get any worse," Ajay said as he gets a call on his radio phone.

"Ajay, this is Bhadra," Bhadra said sounding like she is out of breath.

"What's wrong," Ajay said as he hears gunfire in the background.

"The Golden Path is here, killing people," Bhadra said.

"What?" Ajay asked as Bhadra is crying on the radio.

"Oh no, mom don't die please," Bhadra said as there is a gaping wound in her mother's chest with the Golden Path storming into her home. The rebel uses the butt of his AKM to knock Bhadra out.

"Bhadra, Bhadra!" Ajay shouted as he worries for the worst is happening.

"Hello Ajay," Amita's voice appears on the radio.

"Amita," Ajay said with hints of angry in his voice.

"You think I'm that stupid. My fighters are fighting Mercs who seems to be connected with your Korean whore of a girlfriend. She is pulling the strings around here and you are helping her," Amita said on the radio.

"What the fuck are you doing with Bhadra?" Ajay demanded.

"That is none of your concern; we don't need a Tarun Matara in this new age. You will not see her again," Amita said to cut off the radio.

"I suggest you go Ajay, you don't want to lose another sister to the Golden Path," Pagan said.

"Come on let's go," Ajay said as the duo goes outside to get into the car to drive off with Pagan heading back into his personal helicopter with Aayla waiting for him inside the aircraft.

"How did it go?" Aayla asked as he heads into the back of the helicopter.

"More than I imagined. Let's head back to the palace, I need to make a speech," Pagan said as he looks down below seeing Ajay driving away. "You are not your father Ajay, good to know that," Pagan said as the whole balance of power is changed in Kyrat for the worst.


End file.
